My Son
by jascat
Summary: Jasper has been greatly underestimated by his family for years. The Cullens are not who they claim to be. With someone sent to help and the love of his mate Jasper will finally make peace with himself and find his place in the world.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's note: This story will be very Jasper centric. Jasper is my very favorite Twilight character and I hope I do him justice. I also like Charlie and feel he doesn't get enough credit so he will be a focus too.**

My Son

chapter 1

_Charlie's POV_

Charlie had an antsy feeling as he leaned over the mangled body at the campsite in front of him. His deputy had left to check on old Miss Tenney who called them once a week reporting someone in her house. Personally Charlie thought the woman was just lonely and wanted to speak to someone besides her cat, but one of them dutifully checked it out every time and stayed for her delicious cookies and the latest town gossip. She was a fountain of knowledge because though she rarely interacted with the towns folk she watched everything and had a keen eye, and right now Charlie was desperate for any information.

This was the third attack this week. Though the coroner said it was an animal attack, Charlie had his doubts. For the amount of damage on the body there should be a lot of blood, but while the crime site wasn't spotless it was too clean for an animal attack. There were spots of blood here and there but not enough for the size of the wounds. It was like the wounds were made after the body was drained of blood. He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. This was Forks for crying out loud, there wasn't supposed to be some sick vampire wanna be serial killer. Maybe he should call the state police in on this. He hated to do that but frankly he was out of his league with this.

He was just deciding to make the call when a chill ran up his spine. He didn't hear anything but someone was definitely watching him. He analysed his situation, gauging how fast he could get to his radio to call for help. Though the only real help he could call would be the deputy, any other person was too far to really be of any use. He heard an eerie growl, it had to be an animal, he decided his gun was the better option. He carefully unsnapped his gun belt and slowly started to reach for it. Quicker than he could react something slammed into him. He felt himself flying through the air and crashing into a tree. It took a moment for the pain to catch up to him. Then he felt excruciating pain emanating from his shoulder. Charlie looked over at his shoulder and saw his arm hanging loosely at his side, a bone protruded from his forearm and his elbow was at an unatural angle. He looked away trying to find his attacker. He saw a red-haired woman with ruby red eyes staring at him. She licked her lips and smiled. 'Great the psycho' was Charlies thoughts as he reached for his gun with his still whole arm. Quicker than his eyes could follow she was at his side. She broke his wrist and threw his gun away before he could even blink. Charlie's eyes widened, no way could any normal woman do what she had done.

She leaned in and licked the blood that flowed down his arm. "Mmmmm delicious." She said as she leaned back and looked at him. His look must have amused her because she laughed as she watched him. Her laugh was beautiful and somehow deadly. He found himself fascinated by her. He watched her not being able to turn away. He knew she was hypnotising him with her eyes but felt powerless to stop it.

"I'm actually after your daughter but I think your death well hurt them too...You are amusing though. Maybe I will play with you for a bit." She said softly as she bit into his injured arm. Really his arm had went numb awhile ago and he didn't feel it, but the fact that she was actually biting him was horrifying. Her teeth sank into his skin as if it was nothing and her cheeks began to move as if she was drinking from him.

'My god it's true there are vampires and she is one.' Charlie thought as he watched her. He felt powerless to move, mesmerized by her beauty. Still he had to do something, the creature had mentioned his daughter. The thought of Bella brought out the normal feelings of love, protectiveness and hurt. He loved her fiercely but she like Renee had abandoned him. She hated Forks so bad she refused to come after she was old enough to demand it, making him meet her in California. Still she was his daughter and he would take her crumbs if that was all she was willing to give him. When she had decided to move and live with him in Forks he had been over the moon happy. It was tempered by the fact that she had done it for her mother and viewed it as a sacrifice. Charlie's heart stung at that, living with him was a sacrifice to her. What did he expect though, he wasn't fun or exciting like Renee and he had never been able to express himself to her. When she had gotten here she had moped till she started dating that Cullen boy. God he hated that boy. Bella had turned into a puppy that followed him everywhere and obeyed his commands. She rarely spent any time with Charlie. She prepared his food and kept his house, he had no clue why she felt she had to do that he had survived on his own for a long time. Still she seemed to like do it so he didn't stop her and any connection to her was better than none. Scraps again, were all parents only given scraps of their children's time and affection? He saw the red-head move away from his arm and stare in his eyes.

"I think I want them to definitely know that this was a vampire attack. I will mark you again and again to let them know the pain you endured." She said as she bent down and bit him on the chest. The pain was excruciating but there was no way he was going to give this bitch the satisfaction of screaming or letting her no she succeeded in hurting him.

"You are a strong one this is going to be fun. I wish I could see the look on your daughter's face when they tell her about you." She said sinking her teeth into his neck. She bit him five times there in quick succession before moving to his chest again. Charlie felt the pain but his anger was boiling to the surface. The thought of Bella brought out his rage. He hadn't been able to make her happy but there was no way he was going to let this psycho-bitch vampire make her sad. He moved his arm with his broken wrist managing to touch her neck. She didn't move not fearing him in the least. His rage boiled and his only thoughts were how wrong it was that she should get enjoyment from his blood and pain. He felt something go out of him and into her. He didn't know what it was but it was something strong. He felt weak when it was finished and his arm dropped to the ground. The pain seemed to have left his body leaving a burning sensation. He saw her jump up from him with wide frightened eyes. She began to wretch. Her arms fell loosely to her sides as if they were injured though there was no visible injury.

"What have you done to me!" She screamed while she tried to vomit. Charlie smiled slightly in satisfaction. He knew he was going to die and he wasn't sure what he had done to her but he knew she was going to suffer. Hopefully enough to keep her from Bella. He felt exhaustion overwhelming him and his pain was returning. He knew she would kill him but he had no more in him to fight. He was closing his eyes in exhaustion as he saw a very tall man with golden hair approaching them. He saw the red-head hiss and run off as if the hounds of hell were chasing her. The man approached him ignoring the woman. He was the most beautiful person Charlie had ever seen. The sun shown down through the leaves on his golden hair making it look like a halo surrounded his head. His eyes were the blue of the sky, his whole body radiated strength. He didn't fear him, somehow the man seemed to radiate goodness. The man knelt beside him.

"Chief Swan, my name is Michael. I am not a vampire but they came from me. The vampire who bit you is called Victoria. She has a vendetta against your daughter." The man, Michael touched him and Charlie's pain receded allowing him to think clearly. With his mind clearer he looked up at the man who no longer seemed angelic but still was terribly beautiful. Charlie fought to get his thoughts under control, his daughter was in danger and he needed to hear what this man had to say. "You have been bitten and will become a vampire I can't stop it, but I can add my blood giving you more powers than any vampire other than my son. You will need this strength for what lies ahead, to protect you daughter." Charlie knew he was going to accept but he wanted the terms before hand.

"What..." was all he could croak out. Charlie knew that this man had immense power and was offering him something valuable. He wanted to know what this man wanted in return from him, nothing was free and the price must be steep.

Michael smiled. "I want you to help my son."

Charlie stared at the man, he could feel the strength radiating from him. Surely this man could help his son and he had said his son would be more powerful than him. How would he be able to help him? Michael seemed to know his question and answered him.

"I have been forbidden to help him directly but given permission to give you the power to. He is strong and though it has been tried no one has been able to kill him." Pride radiated in the man's face but then it darkened to anger as he continued. "The only option they have is to get him to kill himself. They have played on his kindness and humility to make him weak and cause him to doubt himself. Still he perseveres though his heart is breaking and his pain is deep. Now they have found his mate and are going to use her to bring his downfall. He needs a father Charles Swan."

Charlie nearly stopped him there. He was not a good father why would he be chosen? He had utterly failed Bella. Michael squeezed his shoulder and a calming wave rushed through him.

"You will be a good father to both my son and your daughter. He will be here soon. He is going to find you and take you to the Cullen's house. They are going to try to convince him to take you to the Denali. You must refuse. You must go to his friend's house. When I give you my blood you will have all my memories and you will know everything about my life and my son's life. While I have not been able to contact him I have watched over him constantly. He views his life very differently than it actually was. You will have to convince him of his worth along with his mate." Michael paused and looked off in the distance.

"He's coming. Remember fight through the pain and let them know you want to go to his brother's house. If you don't you will lose your mate and I want you to be happy Charles Swan." Michael said as he cut his wrist moved it over his mouth.

"Who.." Charlie croaked before the first drops of blood his mouth.

"My son is Jasper Whitlock and his mate is your daughter Isabella Swan." Michael whispered.

The blood pooled in his mouth. He didn't find it disgusting it was ambrosia and he began to drink it greedily. Warmth spread through his body even through the burn. The blood stopped and he opened his eyes to see Michael rise. Charlie regretted the loss of the blood but chastised himself at the thoughts. He noticed Michael looking over his body to his left. Charlie followed his gaze and saw a man who looked almost identical to Michael, though where Michael's presence was strong almost overpowering this man seemed to radiate self-doubt and remorse. Charlie's heart broke for him and he instantly knew that this was the Jasper Michael had told him about, though he knew him as Jasper Cullen.

Charlie heard a noise and knew that Michael had left. He didn't have the energy to turn his head and look he just stared at Jasper. Jasper seemed torn between following the man and helping Charlie. Charlie nearly smiled when he saw a look of determination come over his face. He was going to pick caring for him even though the sight of a man who looked so like him must have raised a lot of questions in his head. He knew in that moment he was going to help this man, not because he had made a deal but because he wanted to. The pain hit him then and memories began to fill his mind causing him to scream in agony. Jasper immediately rushed to his side. He felt his pain recede and watched as Jasper grimaced in the pain he had taken from him. Yes this boy was definitely worth every bit of effort he had to give to help him. He closed his eyes as he felt himself being lifted up and let himself get lost in the memories that flooded his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I won't make any promises about updates because it seems when I do life jumps in and makes me break them. So I will just say that this story idea has captured my mind and I will update as much and as fast as I can.

Chapter 2

Jasper's POV

That man had looked a lot like his father, but how was that possible. He had very few human memories but his father teaching him to ride a horse when he was a boy was one of his most treasured. He wasn't sure what had happened to his father later. He knew when he had joined the army his father had not been with them. The man was not a vampire of that Jasper was sure. He shouldn't have let him go but he couldn't leave chief Swan. He looked down at the man in his arms. He was going through the change, from the smell of him he could tell it was Victoria who had attacked him. He knew they should have taken care of her when they had destroyed James. No one had listened to him though, trusting Edward when he said she was not his mate. Edward only read surface thoughts, they should have trusted Jasper. He knew all the emotions a person carried even those that they tried to hide. In fairness it was much harder to guard your emotions than your thoughts. Though he seemed to have an easier time guarding his thoughts than the rest of his family. His surface thoughts consisted of mundane, day to day things. When to hunt, what to buy Alice, what assignment he had to finish in school, little things he didn't care if Edward knew. His deeper thoughts, the guilt that constantly plagued him, his struggle over his blood lust, his thoughts of his unworthiness of the Cullens, the nightmare that simmered in his mind images of pain and brutality, these things he didn't want Edward to know. The boy didn't need to be burdened with Jasper's demons.

Jasper slowed to a walk he knew that traveling with Charlie was hard on the man while he burned with the change, but he was in no hurry to face his family. Besides he was taking the majority of the chief's pain. How were the Cullens going to react? Carlisle was definitely going to be annoyed, though he would hide it behind fatherly concern. He was going to assume Jasper had slipped again. It hurt Jasper but he knew that Carlisle had never really accepted him. He felt his disgust for him often though the good doctor tried to hide it. Jasper shied away from thoughts of Carlisle, he desperately wanted the man's approval but after so many years he now knew he wasn't going to get it. Jasper shook off his thoughts as the house came into view. He could feel the inhabitants from here. They were all gathered in the living room. Even Bella was here.

Jasper stopped and closed his eyes, he opened himself to her emotions. Feelings of intense love swarmed over him seeming to warm his skin as if he was basking in the sun. She loved Edward and his family so deeply that Jasper sometimes was overwhelmed by it. She was more beautiful than any woman he had ever met. Physically she was stunning but add her emotions, her soul and no one could compare. Thoughts of beauty turned his mind to Rosalie and he smiled slightly. Rosalie was vampire perfection and while people thought she was vain Jasper knew better. Deep inside her Rosalie felt dirty, she kept her appearance perfect checking it often not because she liked her looks but because she was deathly afraid someone would see the shame deep inside her. Jasper hated what was done to her and the warrior inside of him wanted to rip the perpetrators apart but Rosalie herself had done that. It didn't help her though it had just added to her self-hatred. Rosalie viewed herself as a tainted monster. Jasper loved her deeply, his twin, his sister. He had told her over and over that she was lovely inside and out but she wouldn't believe him. He identified with her the most out of the family. He had thought about helping her with her emotions. He rarely did more than calm people. He had learned early in his vampire life that it was wrong to manipulate people on deeper levels. There were things to learn even through negative emotions and it wasn't right for Jasper to take that from a person. Rosalie needed to learn how to see herself for what she was and not what was done to her and while he could do that in an instant for her it would not be as deep a lesson as one she learned for herself. They often talked to each other of their self-doubt comforting one another. Jasper knew the talks helped her as much as they helped him.

He took a deep, unneeded calming breath as he entered the house and made his way to the living room. He braced himself for the storm. He needed to keep his focus on the chief and help him with his pain. Jasper could feel all the emotions. All of them knew he was there except for maybe Bella. Carlisle felt irritation, he must have smelled the chief. Esme felt concern and love, Jasper smiled at the thought of her. Esme was one of the few in the family that truly loved him. Rosalie felt apprehension and Emmet felt curiosity. Edward felt a smug satisfaction. Alice felt possesiveness and pride. Not pride in Jasper but a pride in herself. Jasper never felt love from her just want. It depressed him at times but he didn't really deserve her love. Alice was a bright shining star and he was just a lowly mortal gazing at her beauty. He didn't know if he loved her but he knew he would spend the rest of his vampire life trying to please her. He knew her faults, how could he not he was an empath. She was manipulative, materialistic and selfish. Still she was also enthusiastic, happy, and good in a way he only wished he could be. She hadn't been the first to want him but she was the first to want to lead him to a good life. She had led him to this life and for that he would be eternally grateful. He didn't think he would have survived much longer without her. He hated draining humans to live. He had gotten to the point where he was starving himself when he met her and she had brought him to the Cullens.

He turned the corner and entered the room, everything went haywire. Everyone rose to their feet, many shouted in alarm. Carlisle rushed over taking the chief from his arms and set him on the couch. Charlie began to scream as his connection to Jasper was cut. Jasper could only control his pain if he was touching him. Emotions he could manipulate at a distance but physical pain could only be controlled if he was touching the person. Jasper shied away from thoughts of the times he was in Major mode and had caused pain without touch. He quickly made his way to the couch and laid a hand on Charlie's bare arm. Instantly the chief quieted and Jasper grunted as the burn entered his own body. He was used to pain though and cornered it away in his mind. He didn't look at his family knowing he would only see accusation in their eyes. They could all smell Victoria on the chief but had jumped to the conclusion that he had changed the chief. He supposed he couldn't blame them he had slipped many times. He really didn't understand how it was that he came here to escape feeding on humans and somehow had trouble controlling himself now. He had never accidentally slipped when he lived with Peter and Char, and he had went long periods of time without feeding.

"What have you done Jazzy?" Alice yelled. He could feel her emotions turn calculating and knew she was thinking of ways to use this to her advantage.

"Figures." Edward snorted.

"I didn't want to move Jasper." Rosalie whispered. Jasper closed his eyes for a moment. Rosalie's conviction of him hurt. He didn't turn and look at her though, he didn't want her to know she had hurt him. He focussed on Charlie, hunching his shoulders and lowering his head trying to stave off the accusations around him. He felt someone come beside him and smelled the sweet perfume of Bella.

"Dad..." She whispered brokenly as she touched Charlie's wounded shoulder. Her emotions were a dark cocktail of fear, guilt and anger. She looked up at Jasper with tears in her eyes and slapped him across the face. It didn't hurt physically but for some reason her belief that he had done this hurt worse than the others. Jasper lowered his eyes, that seemed to fuel her rage. She kicked and slapped at him, taking her anger out on him. Jasper didn't try to stop her, he deserved this. No he hadn't hurt Charlie but he had done many evil things in his unlife. No one stopped her. Finally Bella was exhausted and collapsed into tears on the ground. Edward came and picked her up then.

The silence was stifling. "Ahem well we can't have a newborn in Forks. You have to take him to Denali Jasper. " Carlisle said taking charge of the situation. "We'll get things in order here and join you in a month."

Jasper felt Rosalie's anger and knew she didn't want to leave. "I could go on my own. You don't all have to leave." Jasper said softly hoping to stop Rosalie having to leave Forks. He knew she was content here. The gloomy weather allowed her out of the house often enough but the town was small so it wasn't intimidating. Rose wouldn't admit it but she carried fear in her heart that someone again would do to her what Royce had done. He wanted her to be happy, if it meant him being without the family for a while so be it.

The emotions in the room went haywire. Rosalie felt guilt. Edward felt happiness, Jasper always knew Edward was jealous of him. He tried to let Edward have his victories but it wasn't enough for the boy. Emmet only felt concern for Rosalie. Alice and Carlisle felt irritation and panic. Esme felt sorrow and love. Bella felt guilt.

"No..." Everyone's head turned to the couch to see chief Swan's eyes open and panic radiating from him. "Not Denali...Peter...and Char..." Charlie's eyes seemed to bore into Jasper, he could feel his determination. He wondered how the chief could speak while undergoing the change let alone know about Peter and Char. Really though that would be a better place to go than the Denali's. The succubus sisters were sure to try to get their claws in him. He felt the panic in the room rise.

"You can't they're human drinkers! He needs to be taught our way of life!" Carlisle yelled. Jasper was a little shocked to hear him yell.

"Promise..." Charlie whispered hoarsely. Jasper still caught in his eyes nodded unable to deny his request. The chief settled back down closing his eyes seeming to sleep though Jasper knew he was lost in his thoughts.

"We're going to Peter and Char's. Esme could you please pack me a bag, if I let go of the chief he will feel the pain." Jasper asked. Esme was the only one he had a hope of getting to honor his request.

"Of course dear." Esme said kindly and squeezed his shoulder in a comforting gesture. Jasper smiled he normally didn't like to be touched but Esme was an exception. He knew she loved him like a son and that gave him great comfort.

The room erupted in shouts of anger and desperation. Jasper tuned them out instead concentrating on Charlie. He had made up his mind and they wouldn't stop him. The burn of the change was getting stronger, he didn't know if he could drive to Texas and control the chief's pain. He had to ask someone to come with him at least to drop them off. They wouldn't be able to wait for Peter and Char to come and get them. After weighing his options he decided to ask Bella, it would give her time with her father before she wouldn't see him for a while. It wouldn't be quality time but still she could talk to him while she drove.

"Bella would you like to come? You could drive so I could concentrate on your father and it would give you time to tell him anything you want." Jasper asked when there was a lull in the shouting.

Bella looked at him startled and unsure. Jasper stared straight into her eyes and was lost for a moment, till a growl caught his attention. Edward stood up and shoved Bella behind him.

"No! First you attack her father now you want her? I won't let it happen." Edward snarled.

Bella said nothing but Jasper could feel the fear in her now. Jasper bent his head in shame until he heard another growl, this one feminine. Esme came and stood in front of the family her face alive with anger.

"Stop now, Jasper won't defend himself so I will. Look at his eyes." She said pointing to Jasper. "You can smell Victoria on Charlie obviously Jasper did not attack him."

There was a deafening silence and Jasper sent his gratitude to Esme. She smiled at him and continued. "I'll drive for you Jasper, just give me a minute to get a bag together."

"What? No Jasper you're my mate you can't leave me for that long." Alice said.

Jasper took a deep breath. "You can come." He said softly.

"You know they hate me Jazzy and the feeling is mutual. Let Rosalie and Emmet take him down. Peter and Char are used to newborns they can handle him." Alice said a pout on her lips.

Jasper felt torn, he truly would do anything for Alice but he felt an obligation to the chief. He had promised. Peter and Char were more than capable of handling a newborn but the chief wouldn't know them. He knew Jasper even if it wasn't very well.

"I'm sorry Alice but I have to do this." He said with true regret.

"You can't go and live with human drinkers for a year Jasper. It will be almost impossible for you to hold this diet." Carlisle said in an even tone.

Jasper turned to Carlisle a little puzzled. Why wasn't he worried about Esme driving him? She would be gone from him for three days at least longer if she waited for Charlie's change to be complete. How could he be more worried about Jasper slipping? Honestly he thought he would find it easier to hold the diet around Peter and Char. He rarely felt blood lust from them so he would only have to deal with his own not others.

"I will stick to the diet Carlisle." Jasper assured him.

"I don't want you using the Cullen name if your leaving." Carlisle declared. Esme gasped in shock. Jasper however was not shocked. He had always known he was a temporary member of this family only allowed in because of Alice. Still it hurt. Esme glared at Carlisle then brushed past him on her way to pack her bag. The room was quiet everyone lost in their own thoughts.

"You'll come back Jazzy the mating pull won't let you leave me." Alice said with confidence. Jasper looked at her and smiled a knowing smile. She was right in a way. The mating pull would hurt but he was used to pain. He was betting it would be Alice who gave in and came to him. She never really felt pain and wouldn't be able to resist the pull. Alice left the room in a huff and Jasper almost laughed at her antics.

Carlisle turned and left the room without a word. His emotions seemed worried and Jasper frowned at his back. Edward rose and pulled Bella with him. She turned back to look at him.

"I'm sorry Jasper I shouldn't have assumed..." She started before Jasper cut her off.

"I understand Bella I will have the Chief call you as soon as he is able." Jasper said. He didn't want her to feel guilty her doubts about him were valid. They left the room with Bella leaning into Edward and crying.

Emmett and Rose were the last two left. Emmett stayed on the couch while Rose slowly approached him. She fell down to her knees beside him.

"Jasper I'm so sorry I should have seen. It was obvious but I was so wrapped up in my own needs I didn't think. They're right about me I am selfish." Rose said with venom filled eyes.

Jasper reached out to her with the arm that wasn't touching the chief. He drew her to his chest. "No Rose you are not selfish. You're a strong woman, who is beautiful inside and out." He whispered into her hair. Rosalie choked on a sob.

"I'm hardly beautiful Jasper I'm a cold bitch. Just ask anyone." Rose said with a self-depreciating laugh.

"Never think that my twin, my sister, I love you Rose." He said sending her waves of love.

Rose sobbed harder and Jasper hugged her tightly. "I'm supposed to be apologizing and comforting you brother." She said with another half laugh. "I love you my twin what will I do with you gone."

"You'll give Alice and Edward hell and run up Carlisle's credit cards." Jasper said with a smirk.

Rose hit him playfully on the shoulder then removed herself from his embrace. "Be careful my brother and come back to us. You are beautiful too though you won't admit it."

Jasper chuckled. "Men aren't beautiful Rose they're handsome." He said with a smirk.

Rose leaned down with a serious look on her face she reached out and caressed his cheek. "You are beautiful brother." She said then left quickly before he could reply.  
Jasper just shook his head he could never be beautiful his past was too dark to allow it. He waited another ten minutes before Esme came back.

"You ready?" She asked softly. Jasper just nodded as he reached over to lift up the chief. He was careful to maintain skin contact so he could minimize his pain. Normally he wouldn't take all the pain. In the southern wars Maria wouldn't let him. She believed that the pain toughened them up for the hard life ahead of them, but she wasn't here now and he couldn't let the chief be in pain. The burn was just starting so it wasn't bad yet but soon it would be horrific. He would take it though both for the chief and Bella. They approached Esme's SUV and she opened the back door for Jasper and the chief. Jasper felt a tingling at the back of his neck and turned to find Bella looking at him from an upstairs window. He could see the tears streaming down her face. His heart broke for her, he sent her a wave of confidence and assurance hoping she would understand he would take care of her father. The corners of Bella's lips lifted and she gave him a tentative smile. His returning smile was anything but timid he was beaming at her and he could see a blush stain her cheeks. He stood there for a moment that seemed to last an eternity before Esme cleared her throat and he realised they should get going. He found it hard to turn from her but he managed it and entered the car. Esme took the driver's seat and started the car. Jasper watched the window and Bella till he couldn't see her any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note: I do not know the full details of Esme's story only that she was in an abusive marriage, had a child that died, and killed herself what I have written is my own embellishment on these details. It's been a while since I read the Twilight series so if I have my facts wrong I apologise. I like the Twilight fanfictions better than the series lol.**

Chapter 3

_Bella's POV_

Bella let Edward lead her upstairs. Honestly he almost carried her she felt like all her strength was giving out. Her father was going through the change, suffering all that pain because of her. She closed her eyes briefly as anger threatened to engulf her. She looked back over her shoulder as she neared the top of the stairs for one more glimpse of Charlie only to see a sight she thought she would never see. Rosalie, the ice queen, the woman who was so cold and disapproving of her, was leaning into Jasper's shoulder her own shoulders shaking as if she was crying. She had never seen Rosalie look vulnerable but watching Jasper comfort her she looked human and in pain. She looked at Jasper's face trying to find a reason for Rosalie's brokenness but only saw pain and compassion on his beautiful face. She quickly turned from the scene feeling she was intruding on a private moment.

Bella looked up at Edward's perfect face. He was absolutely perfect and way to good for her, she felt guilt over her thoughts on Jasper's beauty. She had never really looked at Jasper. Once she had found out that he belonged to Alice she hadn't really thought of him. All the Cullen men were handsome and she concentrated on Edward's perfection until a conversation with Angela. She remembered sighing to her friend how Edward was much to good for her and Angela had scoffed.

"If you ask me it's Jasper who is the best looking inside and out and it's Alice who doesn't deserve him." Angela had said sarcastically, her eyes had widened and her hand covered her mouth when Bella had looked at her with shock.

"How can you say that?" Bella had said a little too loudly.

Angela had closed her mouth and seemed to think about it before replying. "I'm sorry Bella I don't mean to imply there is something wrong with Edward but he walks around like one of those artsy suffering poets who make a big show of their suffering while looking down on all those around them. I know Alice is your best friend but the girl thinks about nothing other than the latest designs in fashion. We live in Forks for crying out loud. With the logging industry in such a bad spot half of the people in town are struggling just to eat and her fashion show is not only insulting it's hurtful to people. Jasper is an angel, he doesn't announce it but did you know when Ben's mother had that bout of pneumonia he was at his house every day to do her shopping and errands? He even made meals for them. He won't say anything but I know it is him that left that check for the Walker family when their father had that heart attack." Angela stopped as Bella listened to her with her mouth hanging open.

Bella closed her mouth with a snap. She felt obligated to defend Edward and Alice. "Jasper wears designer clothes too and you don't understand what Edward has to endure." She said thinking of Edward's struggle hearing everyone's thoughts and controlling his blood lust. Still a little voice whispered to her Jasper struggles with blood lust so much more and feels everyone's emotions which had to be hard around hormonal teenagers. She shook her thoughts off feeling they were disloyal and looked at Angela.

Angela shook her head. "He doesn't flaunt his clothes, Bella. Honestly he doesn't even look like he's comfortable wearing them. He also doesn't comment on everyone else's taste in fashion negatively. Most of us can't afford designer labels." With that Angela had walked away and their friendship had cooled. Bella sincerely missed her friendship with Angela she was a genuinely nice person.

"Edward I want to go with Jasper and Esme. I will leave before Charlie awakens but I haven't been a good daughter. I've ignored Charlie since we got together, I need this time to tell him goodbye." Bella began. She had been waiting till they were alone to ask. She hadn't wanted to discuss it in front of the family. She knew by the tone of his voice that it would be a battle and with Alice there it would be two against one. Edward had proved time and time again that he did not want her anywhere near Jasper. Only one time had they been allowed together. When they had been on the run from James it was Alice and Jasper who accompanied her to Phoenix.

Edward pinched his nose in pain and Bella knew this would not go well. She almost gave up, she had been so frightened since they had come back frpm Phoenix that Edward would leave her at any little slip from her. She knew deep in her heart that he did not want to be with her and though it hurt she was holding on to him for dear life. She had given up so much for him, her friends, Jacob and Angela. Her father, Bella squeezed her fist in anger. Determination filled her. Yes she was giving up her father for him but she had to at least say goodbye.

"Love, I don't think that's a good idea. Esme is no fighter and if Jasper snaps she won't be able to stop him. I know you think Jasper isn't bad but I know his thoughts love." Edward said in a condescending manner.

"Edward..."

"Look love we'll call every day and it's not like you'll never see him. Once his blood lust is under control we'll visit him. This is actually for the best if I had changed you, you would never have seen him again." Edward said patting her shoulder.

Bella looked up at him in surprise. She had thought he wasn't going to change her. Hope filled her heart, maybe she was just being paranoid. If he was planning on changing her he couldn't be planning on leaving her.

"I need to talk to Carlisle. Well you be okay for a bit?" Edward asked. Bella could only nod with starry eyes as he kissed her on the forehead. She could hear Edward's chuckle as he left the room.

Guilt filled her as he shut the door. She didn't know why she should feel so guilty. She wasn't actually choosing Edward over her father, she would see Charlie in a year. Really they hadn't been together for more than a couple of weeks at a time since she was a child. 'Who's fault is that?' A voice whispered in her head. She brought her fists up to her temples. No she wouldn't feel guilty she hated Forks, her father should have moved with Renee. He had been selfish wanting Renee to keep herself in such a small town. 'His father and his father's father had lived here he had a deep history here. Renee was the selfish one not willing to compromise. Charlie offered to use all his savings to go on extravagant vacations to appease her, it hadn't been enough.' The voice whispered.

Bella closed her eyes and shook her head. It didn't matter, what did matter was her relationship with Charlie. She remembered Charlie asking her to go fishing with him and how she had made a face and told him she was going over to Edward's. He took her out to eat often at first she thought that was because he couldn't cook but now she wondered if it wasn't his way of spending time with her. Her mind assaulted her with all the times Charlie had made faltering attempts to spend time with her and she had rebuffed him.

Memories from her childhood assaulted her. When she was nine Renee had been arrested . Apparently she had let the car insurance lapse and when pulled over for speeding for the third time the police had run out of patience with her and arrested her. Renee had called Bella from jail, being only nine Bella had no clue what to do and called her father. Charlie had called the precinct. He paid all her fines , which had been substantial as Renee had many unpaid tickets, then flew down to Phoenix. He hadn't hollered but he had been very stern with Renee. He had asked me if I was happy with Renee. Of course I said yes I loved my mother. Charlie had then made Renee hand over her finances to him and he made sure their bills were paid. Bella cooked and cleaned, she made sure her mother was up and went to work but having Charlie handle the bills had been a relief. At nine she just wasn't capable of it. Later she had tried to tell Charlie she would handle it but he had refused insisting that she shouldn't have to worry about it.

Then when she was eleven her mother had been giving her one of her many lectures on marrying to young and had mentioned that she would have never married so young if she hadn't been pregnant. She had said this many times but this time Bella understood more what she was saying and though she hid it she was devastated. She had called Charlie that night in tears asking him if he viewed her as a mistake too. Charlie had firmly told her no that he loved her with all his heart and that she was the best thing that had ever happened to him. A month later she had received a necklace with a swan on it. On the back it had been engraved in tiny letters that were hard to read it said never doubt my love. Bella fingered the necklace now tears running down her cheeks.

She walked slowly to the window looking down to see Jasper just about to enter the SUV. Jasper turned to look at her and Bella couldn't look away. His eyes bored into hers. 'Please look after him.' She silently begged. A wave of confidence and assurance hit her and she knew Jasper was telling her he would look after her father. She watched until she could see him no longer then slowly slid to the floor a small hole appearing in her heart that seemed to grow with each mile that separated her from her father.

_Jasper's POV_

Jasper used his free hand to rub his chest. The mating pull was starting to intensify with each mile that separated him from Alice. Added to that the burn was increasing from Charlie.

"Talk to me Esme. Please anything just distract me. The pull and the burn..." Jasper whispered in pain.

Esme looked at him through the rearview mirror. "Jasper you don't have to take Charlie's pain." She told him in concern.

"I can handle it it's just the pain of the mating pull is making it harder..." Jasper replied with a grimace.

Esme looked at him in confusion. "Mating pull?"

Jasper looked at her in surprise. Wasn't she feeling it? How could she not know what the mating pull was? Jasper shook his head he couldn't talk with her about it now he wouldn't be able to have the compassion needed if what he suspected was true.

"Please Esme tell me about your life anything please?" He pleaded with her closing his eyes.

"I don't know what to say. My life wasn't interesting. I wasn't overly smart or pretty. I was a big disappointment to my father..." Esme seemed lost in thought for a moment and Jasper felt her emotions, feelings of unworthiness and loneliness that she usually kept in check. Even those feelings were somehow innocent from her she was such a good soul.

"My father used to hit me and my mother. I suppose I deserved it, I never really was able to do anything well. My sister however was beautiful and talented and daddy doted on her. Only one thing did I ever do right in my father's eyes and that was catch the eye of Henry. Henry was rich and handsome and I couldn't believe he wanted me so I eagerly agreed to marry him." Esme closed her eyes for a moment. "It wasn't long before he began to hit me too. He was far crueller than my father though. I went through my life dead but walking around acting like a living person. The only way I could cope was by not allowing myself to feel anything until one day I found out I was pregnant." Esme smiled and Jasper looked at her through the mirror, her smile was breathtaking. He could feel the happiness and joy that moment had given her. Esme was silent for a long time before finally continuing.

"We named him Henry jr and called him J.R. to avoid confusion. Henry actually became nicer and stopped hitting me. I was so happy with my handsome boy and while I couldn't forgive Henry for the horrific earlier years of our marriage I managed to be content with him for our son. Years passed, when J.R. was five Henry's business fell apart. He lost all his money and started drinking heavily. He again began to beat me. Life became hell again but this time I had J.R. and couldn't again lapse into the zombie I was before. This seemed to make Henry more volatile, he started to hit J.R." Esme let out a sob. Jasper reached his free hand over the car seat and squeezed her shoulder sending her a small amount of love. The physical pain he was in didn't allow him to offer her more comfort than that. Esme kissed his hand and patted it in gratitude. "He killed J.R., it was my fault I should have run. If I had been braver..." Esme shook her head.

"I couldn't live while my angel was gone I tried to kill myself. I jumped off a cliff." Esme let out a sarcastic laugh full of bitterness. "Carlisle found me in the morgue but still alive. He changed me. He told me I would be the mother of his children. I didn't understand everything at the time but I was so used to doing what I was told I just agreed. The only thing I had done that was my own decision was take my life and I failed at that. I married him and attempted to be a mother for Edward. Edward never really accepted me but I did try. Later he changed Rosalie..." A look of love came over her face as she thought of Rose.

"Rosalie was so hurt and broken. So full of anger. She is so much stronger than I ever was. Where I felt I deserved everything that happened to me and reacted by shutting down she was angry. She's so strong, she would never have shut down her emotions and stopped living as I did." Esme said with pride.

Privately Jasper disagreed he knew his sister better. Deep inside Rosalie did believe she deserved what happened to her and felt herself tainted because of it. She just put on an aggressive front to the world. Esme was right on one thing though, Rose could never have stopped her emotions and died. Though she often wished she had died Rose would never kill herself.

"When she found Emmett I was so happy for her. Carlisle didn't want to change him." Esme paused to chuckle a little. Jasper enjoyed her laughter and the feelings of amused affection that she radiated but the pain was getting harder to handle and he removed his hand from her shoulder to clutch his chest. "It was the first time I ever raised my voice to Carlisle. I demanded he change him for her."

"Then you and Alice came to our door. Alice just walked in like she owned the place and you followed her with that look of humility and pain..." Esme trailed off lost in memories. Jasper could feel her love and compassion for him. He didn't like pity but he knew what Esme felt wasn't pity she truly understood what it was like to live with pain. Esme looked back at him and he realised he had fallen over the chief's body. He managed to maintain contact with the chief but his body was held tightly trying to keep the pain in himself and not project it. He could no longer look at Esme but he knew she was concerned. She turned back to the road and he felt their speed increase. She began to sing a lullaby and Jasper lost himself in it floating in a sea of pain. It felt like an eternity had passed with just Esme's beautiful voice soothing him when they finally came to a stop. He felt the air rush into the SUV as the door was wrenched open and someone tried to pry him from the chief. He refused to let go of him though and finally the person gave up.

"Stupid fucker, you don't have to take all his pain you know." Jasper could feel the anger radiating from Peter but still he was determined he wasn't going to let the chief feel the pain. "Damn! You're so stubborn." He could hear Peter pacing back and forth. A sob escaped Esme and he sent out a small calming wave. "Damn it!" Peter yelled, then seemed to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry for swearing ma'am. He is a stubborn cuss. He's not going to let the chief feel anything and with the mating pull too...We need to keep our emotions calm it's really the only thing we can do. I'm sorry for the outburst I was hoping to shock him or bring out the major but..." Jasper had already figured that, but he was determined that the chief would not feel pain. For Bella...

"We have a bed ready for them and your singing seems to help. Jasper it would be awkward to try to carry the both of you in the house can you walk. I can carry the chief for you.." Jasper growled at him he knew Peter well enough that if he let go of the chief Peter would take him away. He rose slowly painfully, opening his eyes and putting one foot in front of the other while he carried Charlie into the house. The journey to the house seemed to take hours and Jasper sank into the already prepared bed gratefully. He kept a tight hold on Charlie's arm concerned if he let go Peter would separate them.

"Esme we have a chair set up for you beside the chief. There is a basin with cool water for you to soothe the chief. If you keep his pain down that in turn will help Jasper. Char darlin could you sit next to Jasper and help him?" Peter asked. Jasper felt slight amusement. Peter would never order Char around.

"Of course sugar." Char answered radiating love for her mate.

"Esme I'm Char by the way. My rude husband doesn't have the manners to introduce us. I'm happy to meet you I just wish it was under better circumstances." Char said and Jasper could feel her reach across them to shake Esme's hand.

Esme laughed. "Most men are rude dear, that's why we are here to help them learn manners. You are quite beautiful and I am extremely glad to meet you." Esme answered while grasping Char's hand. Jasper knew in that moment Esme had made a lifelong friend. She had not shied away from Char's red eyes or scars accepting her immediately. Jasper's love for Esme increased in that moment. The room grew quiet and Esme began to sing her lullaby again. Jasper again lost himself in the waves of pain and Esme's beautiful voice.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 4

_Bella's POV_

Bella sat by the window with her forehead pressed against the cool glass. It was raining but for once she didn't mind, it seemed fitting that it should rain when her whole soul felt like it was crying. The pain in her chest was getting stronger with each passing hour. It had been two days since Jasper had taken her father away. She couldn't help but resent him a little. If only he had stood up for her. If he had just been a little more forceful about her coming with them Edward would have relented, she was sure. Edward would never admit it but she could tell he was a little afraid of Jasper.

She heard her door open and someone enter but she didn't have the energy to turn and see who it was. Bella just hoped it wasn't Edward. A hard, cold hand stroked her hair and Bella turned to see Rosalie standing there. She looked different and for a moment Bella was taken out of her own self-absorption to notice the vampire in front of her. She was not her normal self her clothes consisted of what had to be one of Emmett's shirts as she was swamped in it and a pair of jeans. She wore no shoes and no make-up. It looked like she hadn't even brushed her hair in the whole time Jasper had left. Her expression wasn't arrogant but sad. Bella felt compassion stir within her and was about to ask her what was wrong when Rosalie held out a plate with pop tarts. A laugh actually escaped her lips for the first time in days.

"Edward would have a cow if he knew you were feeding me pop tarts." Bella said with a small smile.

Rosalie returned her smile but it fell quickly. "Well you haven't eaten since they left I was hoping to entice you."

Bella picked up a pop tart and took a bite. Really she didn't want to eat but Rosalie had made an effort and she seemed to be suffering. Seeing her begin to eat Rosalie turned to leave. Bella didn't want her to and decided to talk to her to try to get her to stay.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" Bella asked in a whisper. She knew Rosalie would hear her. Rose stopped and turned almost reluctantly.

"Parents always forgive their children, it's a job requirement." Rose said with a soft smile. Bella closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Not dad, Jasper." She said again in only a whisper, seeing Jasper's face as she took out her anger and fear on him when he had brought Charlie to the Cullen's. She hadn't been able to sleep because every time she closed her eyes she saw his stricken face as she slapped him.

Rosalie came over to her and sat next to her. Bella opened her eyes but Rose wasn't looking at her she was looking out the window with a sorrowful expression. "Jasper thinks he deserves it."

That did not make her feel better. Bella began to cry.

"Bella you are just his brother's girlfriend. He doesn't even know you well. How often have you even talked? I'm his sister, his twin, the only one in this stupid family besides Esme who has stood by him and doesn't blame him for everything, but I blamed him too." Rose said and her shoulders began to shake with silent sobs. Bella scooted over and put her arms around her wanting to comfort her. They sat there for a long time before Bella finally pulled back.

"I haven't talked to him much. He always seems to be hiding behind Alice, who let's face it outshines all of us. But I did talk to him once. In Phoenix, when we were staying at the hotel and I was going crazy with worry over all of you being hurt over me. I was feeling unworthy and Jasper told me I was worth it." Bella paused and smiled at the memory. "He seemed to know exactly what I needed to hear, but he sounded so sincere for once in my life I actually did feel worthy."

Rose smiled fondly. "He's like that. I remember before he came to the family I was so angry all the time. I hated my life. I hated Edward..." She paused and Bella knew she didn't want to speak badly of him to her. "I hated Carlisle for changing me. No one can hate Esme." She said pausing to laugh. "When Carlisle changed Emmett it was a little better but I couldn't be with my Emmy. My poor Emmy bear he had to put up with being mated to a cold bitch." Rose looked down and paused for a long time. Bella was just beginning to think she wouldn't continue when she spoke again.

"I couldn't let Emmy touch me. Do you know how hard that is for a mated male vampire? Especially a newborn? I didn't feel worthy and in my warped mind I thought if I was intimate with him he would know how tainted and ugly I truly was. Then Jasper and Alice came to our door." Rose smiled again. "There was Alice so beautiful and full of life and I hated her instantly. I saw Jasper there with his head down and I swear I thought he was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen but he didn't seem to want to be seen. Now Bella don't misunderstand me I know on the outside I'm beautiful it's the inside that..." Rose shook her head. "I felt insecure the only thing I had going for me was my beauty, people would say I was the most beautiful vampire they had seen. I didn't realize how much that meant to me till I saw how much Jasper outshone me. Jasper looked up at me and ignored all the others focusing on me. He lifted my chin and made me look in his eyes. Then he told me 'I'm an empath, I can feel all the feelings of those around me. From you I feel insecurity, anger, doubt but also strong loyalty and love.' He closed his eyes after that and smiled and then continued. 'You're beautiful' he said with his eyes still closed. I can't tell you what that meant to me Bella. I had felt so ugly on the inside for so long and here was this man who could see the inside calling me beautiful. I started to heal that day. Even though I can never give my Emmy a child at least now I have begun to show my love to him." Rose finished with a loving smile.

Both girls were lost in their thoughts of Jasper for a minute. Bella was glad to understand a little more about Rose. While she didn't know what caused Rose so much pain she was glad Jasper could help her. She thought of every encounter she had with him. Unfortunately they were few, but one thing she had noticed is that he never stood up for himself. The family constantly called him the weakest. Edward always wore a look of disgust when he talked of him and Alice seemed to have little respect for him, ordering him around like a pet. Esme had stood up for him but no one else had. That was going to stop. Bella looked over at Rose's sad face, she needed her brother and honestly Bella needed her father the pain in her chest was getting worse every day.

"Rosalie well you help me?" Bella asked.

Rose looked a little shocked. "What do you need Bella and call me Rose please."

"I have to go see my dad. I'm going to tell Edward that I have to go. I'm sure he's not going to let me but with you and Emmett on my side maybe we can convince Carlisle." Bella pleaded.

"Carlisle would never side with us and it would be very dangerous for you to be around your father when he awakens." Rose said sadly.

Bella gripped her chest, the pain seemed to intensify with Rose's rejection. "Please Rose." She whispered tears cascading down her cheeks.

Rose stared at her puzzled. "Bella what are you feeling?"

"There's a pain in my chest, it's as if someone ripped my heart out and sometimes my body feels on fire. I feel desperate like I have to get to my father..." Bella trailed off then in a very small voice added "and I have to apologize to Jasper."

Rose stood up suddenly as if she were shocked. Bella watched her as emotions crossed her face quickly, she wanted to ask what she was thinking but before she could get the words out a giant smile appeared on Rose's face. Rose clapped her hands together and suddenly kissed Bella on the forehead.

"It's perfect! You're perfect!" Rose clapped her hands again. "Yes Bella Yes! Emmett and I will take you to Texas no matter what the others say." Rose let out a very girly squeal and left the room. Bella stared after her in shock. What the hell had just happened? Bella sat there for a long time her mouth hanging open before Edward entered the room.

"What's wrong love you look shocked?" Edward asked as he sat down next to her. He looked at her pop tart with disgust but for once didn't say anything about it. Bella debated whether to tell him about her talk with Rose and Rose's decision to help her go to Texas surely he would have read it in her mind, he had to have seen her in the hall. Before she could speak though Edward began to speak again.

"I saw Rose in the hall she seemed happy for the first time since Jasper left. I couldn't read what made her happy though. Did you compliment her on how pretty she made Emmett's shirt look or something?" Edward said with a snicker. Bella stared at him in anger, Edward quickly tried to smooth things over.

"I was just joking, love. Sorry it wasn't a good joke." He said with a very contrite look. Bella wiped the anger from her face, she didn't want to start this conversation mad it wouldn't go well.

"Edward I want to go see my father." Bella began hoping she sounded firm.

"We've been over this before Isabella, it's too dangerous." Edward said with an exasperated sigh.

"Edward I'm going with or without you!" Bella declared suddenly she no longer cared for his approval. If this meant he would leave her then so be it. She couldn't live her life in fear of him leaving her. If his love for her was so fragile maybe it wasn't worth holding onto so tightly. She held his gaze refusing to let him dazzle her.

Edward didn't say anything for a long time, he just studied her. Finally he spoke. "Alright love if it's that important to you I'll make you a deal. I'll make you a good lunch, something better than pop tarts. I'll pack while you eat. When you finish we'll go." Bella stared at him. Him giving in should make her happy. It should prove he was just as scared of losing her as she was of losing him. But it didn't, he was up to something she was sure. Just then a wave of pain ran through her, she grabbed her chest and doubled over. It felt as if her heart was on fire. An image of Jasper's face in pain flashed behind her eyes. "Jasper!" she cried. Just as quickly as the intense pain had started it ended leaving behind only the ache in her chest. She rubbed her chest 'god, when would this be over' she thought. She heard the rattle of dishes and looked up to see Edward entering the room with a tray of food. She looked at him in shock, how long had the episode lasted. Had Edward not seen it? She studied his face but he just smiled at her and set the tray on her lap.

"Remember our deal, love. You have to eat it all." He told her. Apparently he hadn't seen it, Bella was extremely relieved. She didn't want him to see it. Bella frowned at her thoughts but quickly dug in to the food. The faster she ate the faster they could go. He had made her grilled cheese and tomato soup. Bella ate with vigor drinking the milk quickly. It was quite good. Bella looked up at Edward to compliment him when she noticed he was watching her with a very satisfied smile. For some reason this made her uneasy, she looked down at her food preparing another bite when the room began to grow fuzzy. She looked up at Edward again in shock. Edward had drugged her. The last thing she saw as she fell backwards was Edward catching the tray. 'Well at least I didn't make a mess.' She thought before the drug overtook her.

* * *

Bella floated in a cloud. She needed to be awake there was something important she had to do. She couldn't quite remember what but she knew it was crucial. She heard voices and tried to open her eyes but they were so heavy.

"You drugged her Edward?" Bella recognized Carlisle's voice and fought against the drug trying to call to him to help her but she couldn't get her body to respond to her.

"I had to Carlisle. Alice is god knows where with Garret. The Volturi have called you to a meeting and I have to find Victoria." Edward was saying. Bella now fought to hear what he was saying. Alice was with Garret? Why she was Jasper's mate, Edward made it sound as if they were having a tryst. "She is determined to go to Jasper and her father you know we can't allow that without Alice to accompany her. Jasper may be stupid but he isn't that stupid. If the mating pull stops when Bella arrives and not Alice he'll figure it out. Or worse yet Charlie will kill her, if that happens Aro will have our heads. If she dies Jasper will soon follow and you know Aro wants to use him. Personally I think it would be better to kill him."

"It's not for you to decide Edward!" Carlisle said with a snarl. Carlisle was so different from what she was used to she almost doubted it was him. "Have you lost your charm Edward? She won't go if you tell her not to." Carlisle continued his voice returning to normal.

"She's feeling the pull. She grabbed her chest and called out Jasper's name. She is resourceful she managed to elude Jasper in the airport. I have no respect for Jasper's intelligence but she was still able to elude both him and Alice. I panicked and now I think we will have to keep her drugged till Alice returns and we all go to Texas." Edward stated. Bella's mind was fogged by the drugs but she was beginning to understand slowly what was happening.

"You need to stay with Bella, Edward. It's too risky to leave her while you are off looking for Victoria." Carlisle ordered.

"She's my mate Carlisle. She hasn't contacted me since she attacked Charlie. She's hurt I can feel it." Edward pleaded. 'His mate?' Bella thought in outrage.

"I don't care Edward she has jeopardized everything by attacking Charlie." Carlisle said anger in his voice.

"Please Carlisle, it's my fault she saw me kiss Bella and she was jealous."

"No Edward. Where are Rosalie and Emmett?" Carlisle asked.

"Off doing what they always do." Edward replied sounding like a petulant child.

"I meant what I said Edward. I will be as quick as I can. If Alice returns before I do you can leave her with Bella but someone is to stay with Bella at all times. Do you understand?" Carlisle said like a father speaking to a spoiled child.

"Yes!" Edward hissed. Bella drifted back into blackness.

* * *

Bella felt a cool hand on her forehead and fought for consciousness. She managed to barely open her eyes and see a halo of gold hair. Her eyes quickly closed again, but the effort had been worth it. It was Rose with her.

"Shhh Bella you need the sleep. We'll leave when you wake." Rose told her.

Bella again struggled. "Druggggeeeddd..." She gasped out hoping it was loud enough to be heard. She felt the bed shift and her eyes being pried open. She remembered Edward telling her once Rose had trained to be a nurse and helped Carlisle at times. Rose felt her pulse.

"Who did this to you?" She demanded angrily.

"Eddddd..." It was too hard to finish but it was enough.

"Edward." Rose snarled. Bella felt herself being lifted and carried.

"Emmett we are taking Bella to Texas! Edward drugged her we have to go now." Rose barked out. Bella heard a very large growl.

"Not now Emmy. We have to get Bella safe then we can take care of Edward." Rose told him.

"Ok but I want first dibs on ripping off his arms." Emmett said.

Bella felt herself moving but no longer fought for consciousness. She knew Emmett and Rose would keep her safe. She felt herself being laid down in a car her head in Rose's lap and then the purr of an engine. She didn't know how long they drove before Emmett finally decided to ask questions.

"Why would Edward drug her?" He asked.

"Bella was feeling the mating pull and wanted to go to Texas." Rose said smugly.

"Mating pull for who?" Emmett asked confused.

"Jasper." Rose announced.

Emmett let out a booming laugh. "So the pixie and doucheward aren't their mates. Oh, this is so good Rosie." Emmett stopped laughing and said seriously. "I'm glad Rosie both Belly and Jazz deserved better."

So Jasper was her mate. Somehow that made Bella glad. More than glad she was ecstatic. She had never let herself think about Jasper before but now that she could compare Edward with Jasper. Jasper won hands down. The pain in her chest was getting lighter as the miles sped away. She was going to be different with Jasper. She wouldn't cling desperately feeling unworthy of his love and waiting till she was a vampire to be his equal. She was going to stand up for him now, because he wouldn't stand up for himself and she was going to make him feel loved. Loved like he deserved to be loved. Whatever plan Carlisle, Alice and Edward had she wasn't going to let them succeed and they were going to pay for thinking they could use her mate.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note: Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the grammar errors. I will try to do better.**

Chapter 5

The pain from the change was getting intense and Jasper knew that it was almost over. He could feel the venom begin to infect Charlie's heart. He knew he would have to pull back from him soon but he was reluctant to let Charlie feel the pain. He didn't understand why he was so stubborn on this. Sure his empathy made him feel others pain and want to alleviate it but usually his more rational mind held him back from taking all the hurt.

Jasper lost all rational thought as the pain intensified. Suddenly an image of Bella flashed in his mind, she was clutching her chest and calling his name. Instantly he let go of Charlie's hand.

"What's wrong sugar?" Char asked with a concerned look.

Jasper turned to look at her. She seemed calm, he looked at the others in the room trying to find where the flash had come from. They all seem concerned, except Peter who looked smug, so he wasn't projecting. He knew deep in his soul that somehow Bella was feeling the pain of her father's change. How was that possible? Was it because they were father and daughter? He had never heard of anything like that happening before.

"It will be over soon." Peter said interrupting Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper turned to look at Charlie trying to gauge how much longer till he woke up. It would be soon, he didn't have time to hunt before he woke. Jasper settled himself against the wall and studied the people in the room. Peter looked excited, like a kid at Christmas. Jasper didn't even bother trying to get him to explain, he knew he wouldn't.

Char looked relieved, Jasper supposed she had been worried about him. She was a good sister and he was wrong to stay away from her for so long. He was going to have a long talk with Alice when she finally arrived. To say the two women didn't get along was an understatement. Last time they had been together Char had tried to rip Alice's hand off. Why Alice had thought it was okay to go through Char's clothes and try to throw them away was a mystery to Jasper, but he had stood by his wife and they had returned to the Cullen's.

He looked over at Esme staring at Charlie. He felt love emanating from the woman and looked at her quizzically. The love she was feeling was far stronger than any he had felt from her before. Jasper's eyes opened wide in shock. Esme was Charlie's mate. Jasper stumbled back a little but Peter put a hand on his shoulder steadying him. Jasper glared at him while Peter chuckled.

Jasper knew he had never felt intense love between Esme and Carlisle, not like the love he felt between Peter and Char or Rosalie and Emmett. He had just assumed they were just quieter and more discreet. Looking back though he should have known.

He felt guilt coming from Esme and looked over at her. Did she know? She must if she was feeling guilty. He gave her a smile trying to let her know it was alright. Really he was glad. Jasper had always felt such an intense loneliness coming from her and had never understood why. Looking back he couldn't understand how he could have missed it. Carlisle was gone for long periods in the day. He even went on business trips without her and neither had felt the mating pull.

Jasper's smile widened. It was perfect he hadn't met the Chief more than a couple of times but the few times he had he had felt the man's loneliness. The rumors around Forks had said he never got over Renee leaving him. Many women had tried to date him. He was the Chief of police and he was handsome, quite a catch for such a small town, but he didn't date. He knew they were both giving, kind and loving. They were right for each other.

Jasper suddenly felt incredibly dizzy. The room blurred around the edges of his sight and he sank down the wall he leaned against. What the hell?

"Are you okay Major?" Peter asked with concern. He looked puzzled and Jasper felt a momentary smugness at something the all-knowing Yoda didn't know.

He shook his head trying to clear out the fog. He managed to shake away most of it and compartmentalized the rest. He stood back up and got a hold of himself just as Charlies heart began to stutter with its last beats.

"Esme you need to stand back. He's about ready to wake up." Jasper ordered. Peter and Charlotte automatically assumed submissive poses. Esme looked reluctant to let go of Charlie's hand but obeyed him as she left Charlie's side and mimicked Peter and Char.

They all heard Charlie's last heart beat and held their breath as Charlie laid there. Jasper tested his emotions. He felt wonder, fear, excitement, and anticipation. They were odd emotions for a newborn. Most times new vampires woke to feelings of fear, anger and confusion.

Charlie sat up in the bed. There was no excessive speed, he moved as if he already knew how. Jasper stared at him puzzled. Peter's excitement was getting stronger every minute that passed. He wished he would just tell him what was up, but he didn't bother asking. He knew him well enough to know he wouldn't tell him.

* * *

Charlie looked at the vampires in the room. Light shown from each one in different degrees. Jasper shined intensely, his goodness was almost blinding. The woman who stood slightly behind him was bright too but Charlie knew no one would compare to Jasper. The other two, who he assumed were Peter and Charlotte, were not nearly as bright as the others. A little darkness creeped around their throats. Charlie assumed it was because they fed on humans.

From Michael's memories he knew this was a gift of his blood. He could read people's hearts. Their goodness or evil shined clearly to his eyes. By the way the darkness only seemed to be around Peter and Charlotte's throats, and even then it was very small, Charlie could tell they tried to not feed from innocents. He would talk to them later and offer to help. He was pretty confident they would accept his gift.

Charlie returned his gaze to Jasper, who was staring at him with caution. Charlie smiled at him and got off the bed. Jasper tensed and Charlie knew he was preparing himself in case Charlie attacked. Charlie closed his eyes as memories of newborns attacking Jasper flooded his mind. He stopped and held out his hands palms up.

"Son I won't hurt anyone." Charlie said quietly trying to reassure everyone.

"I know you wouldn't mean to Chief." Jasper said.

"Thank you son, but really you didn't have to take all my pain. I'm not fragile, I could have handled it." Charlie told him. From Michael's memories he knew how kind Jasper could be, to the point where he hurt himself. He didn't like that he did that and he resolved to help him learn a balance.

Michael hadn't understood his son. Michael was like the half of Jasper that was the Major. Ruthless and calculating, willing to make impossible decisions and powerful. He never understood Jasper's human side that felt incredible guilt from his actions, that refused to manipulate people anymore than calming them, who felt worthless and ugly because of his past.

Charlie could see Jasper's scars, he saw them on Peter and Char too. He felt sympathy for them and his vampire part felt slight fear. Michael's blood had calmed the vampire part of him. He knew he could think clearer than any other newborn, allowing him to hold his fear back and try to be reassuring.

Having lived Michael's memories through the change he had better control of his new improved attributes too. He would be stronger, faster and have greater instincts than most newborns and it would not fade. Jasper was more powerful, as he was Michael's son.

Charlie had seen how he tried to hide his abilities from others. Michael took pride in his son and couldn't understand why he hadn't shown more, but Charlie knew. Jasper felt other's emotions and didn't want them to fear him or to outshine them. It was why he hid in the background and covered his scars. Not only did he feel they make him ugly he knew the reaction he got from them was fear. It was also why he let Edward be the fastest and Emmett be the strongest. He didn't want to hurt their pride.

The woman behind Jasper moved and he caught a glimpse of her eyes. He was trapped in their golden beauty unable to pull his gaze from her. He heard a chuckle from Peter but ignored him. He knew this was Esme, he had met her a couple of times when she was helping out around the town. He had always thought her incredibly beautiful and kind, but now with his vampire eyesight she was gorgeous, added to that his ability to see a person's inner light he was stunned.

Charlie let out a soft growl, surprising himself. A delicious scent filled the air and he knew it was Esme. Esme moved from behind Jasper and started to walk toward him. The others moved to stop her which caused him to growl again. He felt his lust and possessiveness rise. He had to claim her, they had to know she was his. He knew it was his vampire instincts and some part of his brain that was still rational told him that he had things to do right now.

Her answering arousal hit his nose and he lost all thought of control. He moved faster than any of them could see picking her up and carrying her out the door.

* * *

Peter laughed loudly and Char joined him. Jasper smiled in happiness. He was glad for Esme and Charlie, he could tell they would be good together.

"Well that was interesting." Peter said when he finally gained control of his laughter.

"Do you think they will be okay? Charlie hasn't eaten yet." Char said in concern.

Jasper could understand her worry but he didn't share it. "They will be fine. Charlie will be unable to hurt his mate and Esme can help him hunt." Peter and Char's ranch was far enough away from human populations that Jasper was sure he wouldn't come into contact with anyone.

"I guess that means he will be a veggie." Peter said seemingly pleased. Jasper studied him for a moment, his excitement was back.

"Why are you excited Peter!" Jasper demanded. He was tired of the yoda shit, it was time for Peter to tell what he knew.

"I don't know details Jasper, you know that's not how it works, but I do know the Chief is going to change the vampire world." Peter told him with what felt like hope.

Jasper stared at him hard when the sense of dizziness returned. This time was worse and he felt himself fall to the floor. Bella somehow he knew this had to do with her. He stopped fighting it and let the fog enter.

"Druggggeeeeddd" Jasper whispered unsure why.

Who was doing this? Was Bella drugged?

"Edddd..." He felt the breath leave his mouth and heard the words in the air. Why was he calling Edward? Suddenly relief filled him and the fog for the most part left. Jasper sat up looking into two very confused faces. Peter for once looked at a loss. Jasper held up his hands and was lost in thought for what seemed hours. Peter and Char seemed lost in their own thoughts and didn't bother him.

After what seemed like hours Jasper finally spoke. "I don't know what..." He drifted off as the pull in his chest began to lighten.

A smile lit up his face, but was quickly replaced by concern. "Alice is coming." He said seeing a scowl form on Char's face and a smug knowing look appear on Peter's.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note: I'm having a major case of writer's block for the summary. I don't know why it seems easier to write thousands of words in a story than one paragraph for a summary. I agree my summary sucks but I'm lost if anyone has any good ideas it would be greatly appreciated.**

Chapter 6

Bella was bored. Emmett was driving so fast that it was useless looking out the windows. The scenery was a blur and she found she would get a little sick when she tried to watch out the windows.

She had woken up about an hour ago when they had stopped at a gas station. Rose had bought her some snacks while Emmett filled the tank of his jeep. Bella had tried to eat what Rose bought her but her anticipation of seeing Jasper and the after effects of the drugs made her queasy.

Bella sighed melodramatically. She wanted to talk to Rose but didn't know how to begin the conversation. She had promised herself she wouldn't be insecure and clingy with Jasper and here she was already breaking that promise. The more she thought of the blonde vampire the more she felt unworthy. Maybe before she had met Edward she would have been more worthy. She had been independent and strong, she had taken care of her mother's household and been self-sacrificing. Much like she was coming to understand Jasper was.

With Edward she had felt inadequate in the physical department. Not beautiful enough, not strong, fast or smart enough. With Jasper she felt inadequate inside. She was too selfish, not deep enough. She had treated her father and friends poorly in favor of Edward. Bella began to frown at her thoughts. Emmett must have seen her sadness because he began to sing loudly.

"One hundred bottles of beer on the wall, one hundred bottles of beer. Take one down pass it around...Oww Rosie that hurt." Emmett stopped as Rose smacked him in the back of the head. Bella laughed at their antics as Rose kissed Emmett's head.

"There baby." She cooed as she smiled at him through the rear view mirror. She had stayed in the back with Bella. Bella was learning more and more about Rose and finding she liked her. Again just more proof that she didn't bother to learn about people behind the surface, she thought frowning. She shook her head there were more pressing matters than her feelings of inadequacy.

"I should tell you both what I heard while I was drugged. I don't know how I was able to hear it. I have been in the hospital plenty times for umm..." She paused blushing, not wanting to confess her clumsiness. Emmett started to laugh before Rose sent him a glare. "Anyways I have been sedated before and never have I been able to fight off the effects." She stared at Rose hoping she had an answer. Maybe Rose had some weird vampire power that she hadn't told anyone about. It couldn't be her since she hadn't done it before. When Rose offered no explanation she went on. It was a puzzle for another day.

"I heard Carlisle's voice talking to Edward. Edward was whining about needing to find his mate Victoria." Bella paused for a moment clenching her teeth in anger. She heard large growls coming from both Emmett and Rose. Rose was getting ready to say something but Bella held up her hand. "There's more. Alice apparently was somewhere off with someone called Garrett." Neither Rose nor Emmett looked shocked at this. Bella's mouth fell open and she began to get angry.

"You knew about this?" She gritted out.

Rose looked down shamefaced and Emmett was silent.

"Why didn't you say something? How could you allow this to go on?" Bella yelled. She was a little shocked she was yelling but she was beyond angry. She thought Rose was close to Jasper.

"Jasper knew. How could he not? She wasn't discreet and to a vampire it was painfully obvious. He chose to ignore it so we weren't going to embarrass him by letting him know we knew." Emmett said in a serious voice.

Bella stared at them shocked and confused.

"Jasper feels he is unlovable, he was willing to take whatever she gave him. Alice is a controlling, manipulative, bitch. She never showed real love for him but she was extremely possessive of him and Jasper was willing to settle for that. I think too he was afraid Carlisle would kick him out of the family if he left Alice." Rose said angrily.

Bella fought her anger down, she had more to tell them. "Carlisle mentioned he had a meeting planned with the Volturi and he was much more forceful than he usually is. Edward was definitely listening to his orders."

Both Rose and Emmett inhaled sharply. Bella didn't know much about the Volturi. Edward had just mentioned them in passing saying they were like police officers for vampires, but there mention had caused fear in Bella.

"Did they say anything more Belly?" Emmett asked.

"If they did I didn't hear it. Carlisle seemed in a hurry and concerned." Bella replied.

"I don't like this. Clearly they were trying to keep Bella from Jasper but why? And how are the Volturi involved?" Rose said speculating out loud.

Bella turned to look at Rose as a thought occurred to her. "Rose how did you come to be watching me alone? I clearly heard Carlisle tell Edward not to leave me until Alice came back."

"Edward found me and told me you were very sick. He said Carlisle had some medicine to give you when you woke up but he had to hunt. I didn't question him his eyes were darkening. I just thought we would have to postpone our trip till you were well...Sorry Bella. I'm so glad you were able to tell me you were drugged. If you hadn't I would have believed him and would have given you the shot he left for you." Rose said looking down.

Bella gave a dark laugh. "Rose you have nothing to be sorry for. Edward has fooled me about much more than this for a longer time." Bella looked out the window.

"He had me believing I had to stay away from Jasper because Jasper's control wasn't good enough to handle my scent. I actually thought I was doing Jasper a favor." Bella said shaking her head.

Emmett snorted. "Jasper's control is better than all of ours. He's an empath, he feels all our blood lust and let me tell you Eddie has never had good control. Before Jasper joined the family he slipped a lot."

Bella looked at Emmett in shock. Edward had led her to believe he had the best control in the family besides Carlisle.

"Before Jasper I slipped quite a few times too as did Esme. Only my Rosie and Carlisle have never tasted human blood." Emmett said with evident pride in Rose. Rose however looked guilty.

"It wasn't your fault Emmy if I had been a proper mate you wouldn't have..." Rose was cut off by screeching tires pulling over to the side of the road. Emmett jumped out of the car and pulled their door open. He grabbed Rose and gently pulled her out of the jeep. They walked a short ways off till they were out of ear shot but Bella watched them curiously.

They were the only mated couple she knew. She had thought Esme and Carlisle were mated but she now doubted it after Carlisle had let her go so easily. She had also thought Alice and Jasper were. Their subdued relationships had helped her believe Edward's lie that she was his mate. She had thought Rose and Emmett were an aberration, both more passionate than regular mates. She was glad to have been wrong, she wanted the passion that they had.

Bella sighed watching as Emmett cupped Rose's cheek and talked to her. Rose nodded and put her head in his chest. Emmett responded by bending down to nuzzle her neck. The moment was tender and Bella was just starting to feel guilty for watching when Emmett grabbed Rose's ass causing her to let out a squeal. Bella giggled as Rose playfully punched Emmett's arm then hugged him smiling widely.

Bella turned away from the scene to give them privacy. She leaned back in the seat and closed her eyes briefly before she heard the door open. She held up her hand to Rose as she tried to enter the back seat.

"Go ahead and sit with Emmett. I'm going to sleep for a bit." Bella said with a smile. She didn't know if she could sleep but she knew she needed to. Rose returned her smile and moved to the front.

Bella laid back putting her hands behind her head and sighing.

"Do you think he will want me?" Bella whispered knowing they would hear.

"Of course Bella. You are his other half." Rose said.

"That just means he's stuck with me." Bella replied a little dejected.

"Bella you are perfect for him." Rose said trying to be reassuring. Bella just snorted.

"Belly what Jasper needs more than anything is to be loved. Rose and Esme love him, hell I even love the bastard but he won't or can't accept that we love him. He puts us on this high pedestal saying we are just loving people who would care about anyone." Emmett said and Rose laughed beside him.

"You have a gift of giving love and acceptance. I have no doubt that Jasper will think you love him because you have to. Your going to have to prove you love him for himself." Emmett told her.

Bella closed her eyes again. Emmett was proving much more insightful than she had thought. She began to review what she knew about Emmett and began to see that he joked and acted up whenever Rose's face would start to fall, making her smile. Emmett was kind and funny, he kept Rose's spirits up. He was big but gentle, making Rose feel safe but not intimidated. Rose for her part was beautiful and needed Emmett in a way that made him feel important. She looked at him with so much adoration that it could almost be felt. She was fiercely loyal and loved him deeply. They fit together.

She smiled softly hoping that she would 'fit' with Jasper.

"I'd better call and warn them we are on our way. Charlie should have woken up by now and they will have to get him out of the house before we arrive." Rose was saying as Bella drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Jasper was pacing on the porch waiting for Emmett and Rose to show up. The pull was almost entirely gone and he knew Alice was close. Peter had taken the call from Rose yesterday and assured everyone that the chief wouldn't be back for another two days. Jasper didn't understand why they would need the chief gone. Sure he was a newborn but the fact that he was mated should help calm him and Bella was safe in Forks.

Jasper stopped his pacing. Surely they wouldn't bring her here. Jasper ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He knew Bella could be persistent when she wanted something. She could have talked Emmett into bringing her here, but Rose should have more sense. Jasper went over plans for every possible scenario if she should show up and began pacing again.

Even before he heard the jeep Jasper knew they were here. The pull in his chest was completely gone. He should feel happy. Part of him did but another part... He stopped his thoughts not wanting to be disloyal to Alice. He stopped his pacing and took a calming breath. He felt Peter and Char looking through the windows but neither joined him on the porch. Jasper shook his head at their behavior not wanting to deal with them right now.

The jeep came to a stop and neither Rose nor Emmett moved. The back door opened and Jasper braced himself for the flying hug Alice usually gave him, instead he saw Bella leave the jeep and get tentatively out.

Jasper growled in frustration. How could they put her in such danger. Jasper walked forward with determination. He was going to chew Rose and Emmett out before making them take her to a hotel. Bella jumped and Jasper tried to wipe the anger from his face not wanting to scare her. Bella squared her shoulders and stood up straight walking toward him with the same determination he had shown. Jasper was a little surprised, the Bella he had known wouldn't have done this, and what was she doing here without Edward. He had felt her desperation for him these last weeks, he didn't think she would willingly leave him.

He looked over at Rose and Emmett glaring at them fiercely, they just smirked back at him. That irritated him and he turned back to Bella.

"Bella you can't..." He was cut off by her warm hand on his lips. His eyes widened in shock at the current that ran through him at her touch. She had only touched him one other time. When she was hitting him for supposedly changing her father. He hadn't felt the current then. Jasper was looking at her in confusion.

"So warm..." Bella murmured as she moved her fingers tracing his lips. A shudder rippled through his body as desire coursed through his veins. Hers or his he didn't know it was so strong he felt himself leaning forward to kiss her before he realised what he was doing.

Memories assaulted him making him stop. He stumbled back his fist coming to the side of his head and his eyes squeezing shut. His first years as a vampire were filled with him being tossed in a sea of newborn emotions. He couldn't control his gift and vampires felt so strongly he lost himself. He felt all their anger and lust. Blood lust and sexual lust. How many times had he acted out on others emotions? How many times had he had sexual encounters against his will, carried along by someone else's desire. How could this human feel so deeply as to overcome his hard-won control?

He shook his head and opened his eyes regret shining in them. "I'm sorry Bella I don't know what came over me." Jasper told her. Another thought occurred to him causing his guilt to double. Alice, she had to be here somewhere. Had she seen that? She would be furious she was very possessive.

Jasper looked around trying to find his pixie but he didn't see or smell her. He began to frown.

"Jasper, Alice isn't here. It's me." Bella said hesitantly.

Jasper frowned in confusion. His mind started to go over the facts. Fact one the pull was gone. Fact two Alice wasn't here. Fact three Bella was the only unmated female around. Jasper looked up in sudden realization.

Bella smiled beautifully at him. Jasper stared at her thoughts tumbling in his head. Bella sweet, innocent, beautiful Bella was his mate. No, Jasper shook his head in denial. He didn't deserve her. He would hurt her, his corruption would taint her, it wasn't right. Jasper started to back away from her. Bella looked momentarily hurt before squaring her shoulders again.

"I am yours Jasper and you are mine. Don't hurt me by denying me." Bella said sternly. Jasper heard her words. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her but the pain of the pull had to be better than they pain he would inflict on her. Bella saw his indecision and continued.

"We don't know each other well Jasper. Others have kept us apart but I do know some things. I know you are not a coward. You saved me from James, I know you are a warrior. Fight for me, Jasper." Bella told him.

Jasper stood up straight at her words. He shook as she approached, the instinct to flee was strong but she was right he wasn't a coward. She came to stand before him reaching up with her hand and cupping his cheek. His shaking stopped and he leaned into her touch, closing off the part of his mind that screamed out his unworthiness. She stood on her toes and pulled his head down to her and kissed him softly. His world exploded as their lips touched and he knew without a doubt she was his mate. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him deepening their kiss and forgetting the everything around them.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note: I want to say thank you very much to cathy29jes for her help with the summary XD**

Chapter 7

Bella was on fire. Jasper's soft lips molded to hers, moving in ways that made her stomach clench with an unspoken need. She opened her mouth slightly when the need for air became demanding, only for Jasper to take advantage and tentatively move his tongue in her mouth. Bella's knees gave in at the feel of his tongue on hers, Jasper held her tighter not letting her fall. He was warm and soft beneath her hands and lips, she wanted to touch and kiss him everywhere. He was covered well though and she was denied touching his skin so she settled for running her fingers through his hair, thrilling at the silkiness of it.

Too soon for Bella, Jasper pulled away. Bella groaned in disappointment.

"Shhh darlin the others are afraid about something. We need to find out what's going on." Jasper said kissing her nose before pulling her to his side. He kept a protective hand around her waist and Bella leaned into him, feeling safe in his arms.

"Something's wrong Major. I don't know what but my knower is acting up screaming something is happening." A man Bella assumed was Peter said. Just then both men looked up. Jasper pushed Bella behind him, Bella went willingly she trusted Jasper to be able to take care of her. Peter ran forward and Jasper growled low in his throat, crouched and waiting. She heard movement in front of them and Jasper's growl became more threatening. She desperately wanted to see what was going on but didn't look as she wanted Jasper to know she trusted him.

"Son, I'm not crazed, I don't want her blood, I just want to see my daughter." Charlie said.

Bella's heart leapt and she stepped forward wanting to run to her father. Jasper put a hand up to stop her and she obeyed him but she couldn't help a peek. Charlie had always been a handsome man but now he was breathtaking. He didn't quite have the youthful look as the others but he didn't look old either. His slight laugh lines around his eyes were gone and Bella was sorry they were. They were marks earned from happy times and it was a shame she wouldn't see them anymore. He had a distinguished, mature look that made you want to trust him.

"Baby girl." Charlie said with a smile when he saw her peeking out from behind Jasper.

Bella put her hand on Jasper's arm. "It will be alright please Jasper." She asked softly. Jasper seemed to be at war with himself before he finally nodded his head. He did accompany her to her father though and Bella knew he was ready in case Charlie hurt her.

Bella slowly wrapped her arms around Charlie and he carefully followed her actions. He felt cold and hard, and Bella was momentarily saddened missing his warm hugs. The sadness didn't last long though as she was just so glad to see him. She hadn't expected to be able to see him for a year.

"How..." She began only to be stopped by Charlie.

"Let's gather everyone up I have a lot to tell you and everyone needs to know." Charlie said heading to the house. Rose and Emmett got out of the jeep and started following Charlie. Bella was a little surprised that Emmett had no comments to make. Bella took Jasper's hand and started to follow. She was shocked again at how warm his hand felt to her. Maybe it was some weird mate thing.

"Hey Petey you got Call of Duty?" Emmett yelled at Peter in the doorway.

"Of course you ready to get your ass kicked?" Peter replied with a grin. Bella assumed the two were friends the way they interacted.

"Oh it is so on!" Emmett replied with his own grin.

"No time for games yet boys. We have a lot to talk about." Esme said smiling. Bella looked at Esme but Esme looked away nervously. Bella frowned why would Esme be nervous of her.

A petite blonde walked down the porch and smiled at Bella. "Hi, I'm Charlotte, you can call me Char. That tall, blonde, loud, knucklehead is my husband Peter. I'm so glad to meet you." Char said holding out her hand. Bella returned her smile and shook the woman's hand.

"I'm happy to meet you." Bella said shyly.

Char's smile widened. "I'm still sorting rooms. I don't know what good it is having a know-it-all husband when he can't warn me that more people are showing up than we thought." Char said throwing up her hands in exasperation.

"I knew Bella, Rose and Emmett would be here. It's not my fault the Chief defies my knower at times." Peter sulked.

Bella laughed as they all entered the living room. All the couples took seats together. Bella sat as close to Jasper as she could get without actually sitting in his lap. She watched as Esme stood in the middle of the room her hands twisting in indecision. Charlie stood up and grabbed her around the waist firmly depositing her in his lap as he sat back down and kissing her soundly, before setting her down beside him. He kept her hand and grinned proudly at the room.

Bella's mouth dropped in shock. She looked around seeing similar looks on Rose and Emmett's face, but Peter, Char and Jasper seemed to have already known. Bella looked over at Esme who had her face hidden in Charlie's shoulder. Bella began to smile as she stood up and walked toward them. She gently touched Esme's shoulder to get her attention. Esme looked up at her with trepidation, but Bella smiled wider and opened her arms for her. Esme jumped into her embrace and they hugged each other happily.

"Now you will really be my mother. I'm so happy!" Bella exclaimed.

Esme was smiling so big now Bella wondered if her face was going to split. "I'm so relieved dear, I was afraid you would hate me for betraying Carlisle."

A look of anger came over Bella's face. "You didn't betray him Esme. He betrayed us."

"On that note I have a lot to say. So if we could all sit down." Charlie said. Bella returned to her seat and Charlie looked directly at Jasper studying him before beginning.

"This has a lot to do with you Jasper. I think most of this will upset you. I need you to stay calm so I can get through all you need to know." Charlie said.

Jasper took a deep breath and Bella took his hand in hers hoping she could help keep him calm.

"When I was bitten by Victoria something odd happened. She was drinking my blood and taunting me, telling me she was doing this to hurt Bella. I was worried and afraid for Bella but I was also outraged at what she was doing it just seemed wrong. In my anger I touched her throat and felt something leave me. She began to vomit and exhibit injuries similar to mine. She was very angry and I'm sure she would have beat me to death but a man showed up and scared her off. He said his name was Michael and he would help me in return for me helping his son." Charlie paused looking around the room. Everyone was listening to him intently.

"Michael told me that he was not a vampire but his blood would make me stronger than all other vampires save his son. His blood is why I am able to control my newborn instincts." Again the Chief paused as if gathering his thoughts. "His blood has made me stronger, faster, and in more control. It will not dissipate with time as it does for regular newborns. His blood also gave me his memories. While I went through the change I saw his life. At first it was a slow process but as the venom and blood worked its way through my system and my brain power increased it went quicker. Michael is very old so there were many memories. Thank you son for taking my pain. I regret you feeling what was meant for me but it made the torture of so many memories a little more bearable." Charlie said with a small smile to Jasper. Bella smiled too proud of her compassionate mate.

"Michael doesn't remember a childhood or his life before he encountered Akantha. She was a witch who was not quite human herself. She seduced him, from their union the first vampire was born. That is when Michael's memories truly start. He began to be able to see any beings goodness or evil as a light shining from them. He gave me this power." Bella felt Jasper's head bow beside her and squeezed his hand trying to reassure him. Charlie must have seen this because he addressed Jasper.

"Jasper you have a very wrong view of yourself. You shine more brightly with good than anyone I have seen yet." Charlie said with conviction. Peter and Charlotte looked shocked. Bella glared at them for doubting Jasper. Rose nodded in agreement with Charlie and Emmett just watched giving no clue to his thoughts. Esme smiled brightly at Jasper.

Charlie cleared his throat and began again. "Michael is a very unemotional being. He is extremely powerful and he lives his life for one purpose, when a soul is so dark that no light is left he destroys that being. Humans rarely live long enough to get to this point, but all vampires eventually get there if they are not killed by something else."

Everyone looked up in shock.

"Michael theorizes that the need for human blood is what darkens vampires souls. I have seen Michael's encounters but I haven't met enough people to form an opinion and Michael tends to not be able to understand emotions." Charlie said.

"Are you saying we are damned to turn evil and be killed by this Michael because we drink from humans?" Peter asked standing up in outrage.

"It does darken your soul Peter I see the darkness around your throats, but overall you and Char shine with goodness." Charlie said trying to comfort the man.

"Fuck! What are we supposed to do? We try to feed on criminals." Peter said beginning to pace.

Charlie stood up and walked slowly to Peter. "Michael chose me to help his son for many reasons. One reason is because I have an extremely important gift. I can stop your blood lust and turn it so that animal's blood will taste like ambrosia to you and human blood will make you want to vomit. It's what I did to Victoria in the woods and why I told you that story."

Peter stumbled back as the implications hit him. Bella gasped. This was going to change the vampire world.

"This will mean war." Jasper said in a whisper and Bella moved closer to him.

Charlie looked Jasper in the eye. "Yes son. While I am more powerful than most I will not be able to fight alone I need you. We are going to need the God of War." Jasper stared back at him and Bella began to fear. She didn't want Jasper to fight, she didn't want him hurt. Charlie looked over at her and frowned at her discomfort.

"There is so much more you need to know. Michael fell in love with a woman named Caroline. Michael doesn't know how he was able to love, he thinks that every being has a soul mate out there and Caroline was his." Jasper stiffened at Bella's side and she rubbed circles on his hand hoping to soothe him.

"Caroline lived a human life and died long ago but she bore him a son. That son gave him the strength to go on after she died. Michael's only weak spot is his son." Charlie said.

"No..." Jasper whispered.

"Yes son. You are Michael's son." Charlie stated matter-of-factly.

"What? We've lived with Jasper for fifty years, he hasn't shown any signs of being some kind of super hybrid." Emmett exclaimed.

Charlie raised an eyebrow while looking at Emmett. "Really? How do you think he so easily blocks Edward from his thoughts? His mind is able to think on many different levels at once. He is stronger and faster than anyone else. He has only shown you a fraction of his power yet you cower in fear when the Major makes an appearance."

"But Emmy is stronger and Edward is faster." Rose said in confusion.

"Only because he lets them be." Charlie stated.

"The major has killed thousands how could he possibly be as 'good' as you say." Peter said. Bella growled she was angry at Peter, surely Jasper hadn't killed so many.

Charlie stood up his face thunderous. "You of all people should not be so accusing. Michael watched his son all his life and I saw all of it. Maria ordered that the newborns be killed when their usefulness was over. When Jasper refused she had Antonio do it. Antonio played with them, torturing and raping them before killing them. Jasper took over to give them quick, merciful deaths. When Antonio died she was going to have you do it but Jasper insisted that he would do it so you would not feel the guilt of so many deaths on your hands. It would take me all night to list all the lives he saved, two of them being yours and your mates, and all the torture he endured." Charlie stopped and shuddered. Peter sat back down shocked speechless.

"When I think of all the punishments of yours he took or what they did to him when he let you escape..." Charlie was stopped by a low menacing growl.

"Stop Chief. I made my own choices, don't burden him." Jasper said his voice low, but the authority in it causing Charlie to take a deep breath and control his anger.

"Surely Maria should have been killed by ...Michael." Jasper said.

"She had one spot of light. She loved you. I believe we all have a chance of redemption. You were her chance, but instead of letting that light of love grow she perverted it. She hated that light so she tried to kill you to extinguish it. When that didn't work she tried to corrupt you, to make you as dark as her. When you left all that was good in her was gone. Her love was replaced by hatred and Michael was finally able to kill her." Charlie went on.

"Maria is dead?" Char asked in a small, hopeful voice.

Charlie looked at her kindly. "Yes."

Char collapsed into sobs on Peter's shoulder. Charlie waited for Char to calm down before continuing.

"Aro, Marcus, Caius and Carlisle all know of Michael." Charlie stated.

"If they know how come more vampires don't know?" Rose asked.

"Aro kills all who find out. The guard would not fight as viciously if they knew they had to pay for their sins." Charlie said with a grimace. "Of course that is just speculation on my part. As I said Michael only deals in facts except where it comes to his son. All emotions I am guessing at. Aro's soul is nearly completely tainted his thirst for power has thoroughly corrupted him. I don't know what is keeping light there. Maybe he has fatherly feelings for the witch twins or perhaps he loves his mate more than he shows." Charlie shrugged.

"I do know however that his light is getting dimmer and dimmer. Aro knows his time is near and is desperate to stop Michael. It has already been proven the guard cannot stop him as Michael has killed members of the guard easily. He hopes to use Jasper against him, but Jasper has proven too strong to just take so he has started to use his mate." Charlie looked directly at Bella, who blushed beet red.

"Wouldn't Caius be darker?" Emmett asked. "He has killed far more."

"Being a warrior doesn't darken your soul. Caius may be responsible for more deaths but he has killed in the line of duty, protecting vampire kind. While his soul is darker than any of yours he shines brighter than the other kings, brighter than Carlisle." Charlie stated.

Esme gasped. "What has Carlisle done?"

"Michael has watched Carlisle for a long time. When Carlisle was changed he shined brightly, but his thirst for knowledge and his arrogance have darkened him. He performs unspeakable experiments in a quest to find a 'cure' for vampirism. He lives by the code that the ends justify the means...They do not. He knows about Michael and knows about the darkness in his soul but has decided to help Aro stop Michael so he can go on with his 'important' work." Charlie shook his head in disgust. Bella was feeling overloaded with information. It was hard to believe that the fatherly man she had known as Carlisle could be some sort of evil scientist.

"Why did my father sit on the sidelines so long? Why didn't he help me? Don't say he couldn't because I clearly remember him teaching me to ride a horse when I was a boy and if he could intervene to save you why couldn't he intervene to save me!" Jasper said standing up with his fists clenched.

"He hoped by staying away that they wouldn't find out who you are. He is hard to understand but he follows strong instincts that are like commands in his head. Telling him where he needs to be and what he needs to do. He was watching you when he sensed what was happening with me. He saw what I did to Victoria and knew my connection to Bella. He doesn't understand where the commands come from he just knows he was allowed him to help me. He asked me to be a father to you Jasper since he couldn't." Charlie said holding out his hand for Jasper.

Jasper stood up looking at Charlie's hand. "I'm sorry Chief...I need time." Jasper said before heading out the door.

Bella stood up quickly, she only debated a minute before following him out the door. He needed her and she was going to be there for him.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 8

Jasper knew Bella was following him. He debated waiting for her. He really wanted time alone, so he could deal with his emotions without someone else's confusing him. Bella felt strongly and he didn't feel up to trying to comfort her. Right now she was emanating worry, anger and determination. The determination got him, he knew she wouldn't give up following him till she found him. He stopped and waited for her.

He sat against a tree and leaned his head back closing his eyes and counting his breaths. Bella quickly caught up to him, the mating bond must be helping her find him. He opened his eyes and turned toward her. His breath caught in his throat. She was so beautiful in the moonlight it was overwhelming. Some of what Jasper was feeling must have shown on his face because Bella blushed and looked down.

Bella pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and made her way carefully to him. She sat down next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Jasper looked at her in surprise, he had never seen her be so bold with Edward and he was glad she was comfortable enough with him to be bold. He liked the feel of her head on his shoulder she seemed to fit just right next to him.

They sat there silently for a while before Jasper finally broke.

"Did you want to ask me questions?" Jasper asked softly. He really didn't want to answer questions, but he felt compelled. Bella must be in shock over everything that had happened and was said.

Bella reached out grabbing his hand and entwining her fingers in his kissed it. "No. I came out here for you. You can ask me questions, or talk, we can sit here silently, or kiss..." She trailed off at that and he felt her longing for him to pick that option. Jasper smiled at her he would definitely be kissing her before they went back.

Bella released his hand and both of her hands went to cup his face. She looked at him intently and he felt awe, wonder, and...love coming from her. "You are beautiful. Physically your perfect." She said her fingers tracing his face. Jasper loved the feel of her hands softly tracing the contours of his face but he couldn't help the self-consciousness that ran through him. He was not perfect he was scarred. He shook his head denying her words.

"I'm not perfect." He whispered unbuttoning his sleeve and rolling it up to show his scars. She looked at them but he didn't feel any horror from her just the same awe, wonder and love. Maybe she didn't understand. "They cover my body, you can't see them well with your human eyes but to a vampire they scream danger. Alice couldn't look at them..." Bella put her hand up to his mouth stopping him.

"To me they tell the story of you." She continued tracing his scars and he shivered slightly from the feeling. "They tell of a man who has suffered greatly. A warrior who is strong and should be feared. Your scars make you perfect." She finished bringing his arm up and kissing the biggest scar with such love and tenderness that if Jasper could cry he would. She put her hand back in his again entwining their fingers, then she laid her other hand on his heart.

"In here...You are compassionate, kind, merciful and loving." Bella said before bending down and kissing his chest where his heart was.

Jasper closed his eyes. "I'm ruthless, cruel, and barbaric." He felt her soft lips on his and opened his eyes. She was smiling confidently.

"I know you Jasper, I know you in here." She said pulling his hand to her heart. Jasper felt her conviction and knew she believed what she was saying. Still she hadn't known him for long.

"We have hardly talked. We just found out we're mates how could you know me?" Jasper whispered. Bella frowned and Jasper could feel her guilt. He hadn't meant to make her feel guilty.

"You're right. I was so caught up in the glamour of Edward that I obeyed everything he told me. He told me you were dangerous and I believed him." Bella closed her eyes and he could feel her shame. He reached out to comfort her and she smiled at him. "Angela told me once about some of the things you did for people in Forks." Jasper looked away when she mentioned this, he guessed he wasn't as secretive as he thought.

"After talking to her I began to watch you more. You hid in the background, always helping everyone. When I was drugged and heard Rose tell Emmett that you were my mate I began to..." She didn't get any farther before hearing a large growl come from Jasper.

Jasper was trying hard to keep control, but the thought of someone drugging her woke the Major up and he was rattling his cage. "Who drugged you Isabella?" Jasper gritted out.

Bella stood up and moved over sitting back down in his lap. She put her arms around him and began to nuzzle his neck. Jasper had seen Rose and Emmett do this when one was upset, he had even seen Peter and Char do this, but how did Bella know to do this? It was working and Jasper felt calm wash over him.

"I'll tell you everything Jazz." She whispered against his neck almost making him forget the question.

"I asked Rose to help me come to Texas to see my father. I felt as if there was a hole in my chest and I was desperate to get here. I didn't know at the time it was the mating pull I just knew I would have done anything to get here. She asked me what I was feeling then suddenly got excited when I told her and agreed. When she left I told Edward I was going. He took it surprisingly well. Too well..the jerk..he told me to eat and then we would go. I did, not knowing he had drugged the food. Somehow I was able to fight the effects of the drug enough to hear a conversation between him and Carlisle." Jasper remembered when he had felt he was drugged. Had she somehow reached out to him in her time of need?

"He was telling Carlisle he needed to go find his mate Victoria." Bella stopped as Jasper growled loudly again. The bastard, he had known that he didn't truly love Bella but to have a mate and string Bella along that was too much. Bella again put her face in his neck breathing calmly. Jasper let her calm wash over him.

"I'm sorry darlin, I should have known. I felt Edwards surprise when we saw them at the baseball field, I thought I felt a spark of recognition but he covered it so fast and the moment was so tense I didn't examine it further. I always wondered how he could be so sure Victoria wasn't James mate. Now I guess it makes sense the strong love I felt from Victoria wasn't for James it was for Edward. That also explains why James didn't return Victoria's love, he would have if they were mates." Jasper pounded his fist on the ground. "How could I be so stupid!"

"Not stupid Jasper, trusting. Rose, Emmett and I didn't know either." Bella said kissing his lips softly. Jasper let out a soft sigh. He was beginning to fall in love with this woman. She was so giving and understanding. She pulled back from him and he could feel hesitancy and doubt coming from her. She seemed to make a decision and took a deep breath before continuing.

"They said Alice was off with Garrett." Bella said softly. Jasper almost laughed with relief but knew it would be inappropriate and held it in. He hugged Bella tighter, her not wanting to hurt him made him feel good somehow. Few people paid attention to his feelings.

"It's okay darlin. I knew and Garrett isn't the first or the only one." Jasper said as a matter of fact. He didn't like it but he could hardly blame Alice.

Bella shoved back from him outraged. "You don't feel anything? You aren't mad?" She asked unbelieving.

Maybe he should feel mad but the truth was he didn't. He didn't like the look she was giving him though and decided to explain. "I haven't been intimate with Alice in five years. I never blamed her for going elsewhere when I refused her."

Bella's mouth dropped open and Jasper knew he had to go into greater detail, though he hated to speak poorly of Alice. "Alice and I divorced four years ago. I blackmailed her into not telling the family because I was frightened that on my own I would again slip into the dark hole of depression that Alice pulled me out of, and I really thought she was my mate." Jasper said with a self-depreciating laugh.

"What happened five years ago? What did she do?" Bella asked. Jasper shook his head in amusement. He had hoped to get out of telling her but she was too sharp.

"She told me she had a vision of a twelve-year-old girl in Phoenix who would grow up to be a danger to our family and that I needed to kill her then before she became a threat. She begged and pleaded with me telling me it was the only way. It was when she asked me what kind of man I was that I wouldn't do this for our family . She said that I could no longer be with her. It was an empty threat and I knew it but I realized in that moment who she was. Don't get me wrong I always knew Alice. Her happy, energetic personality drew me to her and helped me with my depression but I always knew there was a dark manipulative side to her. I had thought she was harmless though but the whole episode made me wonder. I began to think on how mates fit together and maybe since I was a monster she..." Jasper looked off unwilling to speak his thoughts. "I couldn't touch her after that. I'm not even really sure why.." Jasper trailed off.

"I know why." Bella whispered then turned so she could look him directly in the eye. "You. Are. Not. A. Monster!" She spoke each word slowly. Jasper couldn't hold her gaze and looked down.

"Jazz what do you think of me? What are my emotions?" Bella asked.

Jasper smiled. "Your loving, kind, compassionate, and smart."

Bella grabbed his hand putting it on her heart then placed her hand on his heart. "We fit. You are loving, kind and compassionate." She said with a twinkle in her eye. Jasper felt her mischievousness and smirked.

"Hey, what about smart?" He huffed.

"Wellll..." Bella said looking off to the side as if thinking it over.

Jasper threw his head back and laughed. He felt a strong shot of love come from her and looked into her eyes returning her love.

Bella put her hand on his cheek and he leaned into her hand. "I think Alice was trying to get you to kill me and part of you knew it. I believe that after that you couldn't be with her." Bella said.

Jasper looked up at her sharply. Her words felt right. Bella was from Phoenix and would have been twelve at the time, but Alice had never told him who the girl was so he couldn't be sure. Jasper wanted to get back on track, without the truth from Alice there was no way to really know.

"So how did you get away? I know Rose and Emmett helped you but how?" Jasper asked.

"Edward had Rose sit with me even after Carlisle ordered him not to leave me till Alice came back. Brat never did listen to Carlisle, but I guess this time it was a good thing. When she put her hand on my cheek I was somehow able to fight the effects of the drugs. I was actually able to speak and told her I was drugged and Edward did it." Jasper was stunned he knew exactly what she was talking about. Maybe there really was some kind of connection between them, he had never heard of this with any mated pair before. Sure Peter felt anxious when Char was scared or angry but never could they do something like this. He was an empath and able to take other people's pain for them maybe it was stronger with his mate?

"Rose got me out of there. I overheard her tell Emmett that you were my mate. I was shocked at first but the more I thought about it the happier I was. I began to feel insecure. With Edward I felt insecure because I wasn't pretty, strong or smart enough but all that could be fixed by me becoming a vampire. With you... You're so beautiful inside and I'm a silly selfish girl." Bella said softly her eyes becoming downcast.

No way was Jasper having that he sent her a wave of love and admiration. "You are so much more than that." He said vehemently.

Bella smiled softly. "Thank you Jazz but I am. You make me want to be better though. I swore that for you I would be brave. I will defend you when you don't defend yourself and I will love you when you don't love yourself." She said kissing him gently.

"I will stay by your side." Another kiss. "I will be strong when you need it." Another kiss. "I will be whatever you need." She finished before capturing his lips and gently probing his lips with her tongue. He opened to her and felt a few moments of bliss before pulling away. He needed to tell her something.

"Bella I'm not Edward, I don't want you to be anything other than yourself. Please darlin, never think you have to change to please me." Jasper said hoping she understood.

Bella smiled at him with a look that made him groan, the lust coming from her was almost overpowering. When adding his in he couldn't help but pull her close to him again. His lips trailed down her neck, stopping to suck slightly on the spot he knew someday he would leave his mating mark. Not today though it would be dangerous till she became a vampire. He decided to leave a slight mark. While he couldn't bite her he could leave a hickey. He smiled against her skin at the thought of it. Bella moaned in pleasure and he felt it all the way down to his groin.

"Darlin I want you so bad." He sighed into her neck. Her answering arousal was too much for him and he felt himself grow hard. She must have felt it too because she ground herself into him. He gasped at the friction she created, spurring her on to grind against him again and again. He put both hands on her hips not directing her but enjoying the feel of her movements. The love and lust he felt coming from her was intoxicating. He threw his head back in pleasure. She seemed to like that and her lust spiked, he knew they were both close to completion. He raised one of his hands and cupped her breast, pinching her nipple lightly.

"Ahhh..." Bella threw her own head back and let out a moan of pleasure as she climaxed. It was too much for Jasper he followed her, clutching her tightly to him as he also came.

"Wow" Bella giggled still out of breath.

Jasper laughed in pure joy and a little bit of embarrassment. "Darlin I haven't given a girl a hickey or came in my jeans since I was a human teenager."

Bella laughed outright. "I'm glad." She said fiercely, putting her arms around his neck and leaning in till their foreheads were touching. "I'm glad you want me so much that you lose control, because I want you that much." She said kissing him.

She pulled back and looked at him with a smirk on her lips. "Besides I don't want to be the only teenager in this relationship."

Jasper laughed and then began to tickle her till she cried mercy.

"Can we stay out here tonight Jasper?" Bella asked looking up at him with big eyes.

"It would be too cold darlin." Jasper told her.

Bella pulled him down to her. "You could keep me warm." She said with a pout.

Jasper let out a sharp laugh. "I'm as cold as stone darlin."

"Not to me. To me your warm and soft." She said stroking his face. Jasper was confused he should be cold to her, he could tell she was being honest though. Jasper shook his head deciding he had enough of hard questions tonight. He bent down and kissed her hiding his face in her neck.

"Well darlin I kind of need to get cleaned up." He said in embarrassment.

Bella tried but failed to suppress a giggle.

"Maybe we can stay together tonight since everyone knows we are mates. It would get me out of having to talk to the others too." He said rather happy at the thought of spending the night with Bella in his arms.

He got up and held out a hand to help her up. She stood up and put her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair. They began to walk back to Peter and Char's house. He hadn't really thought out much on his father, the implications of Charlie's gift, the family's manipulations, or the Volturi's plots. The most important thing had been settled though. Bella was his mate and he loved her desperately.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for the response to the last chapter I was very nervous as it was my first attempt to write something intimate.**

Chapter 9

Bella smiled and snuggled deeper into the warm arms that encircled her. It was so different waking up in Jasper's warm arms than waking up in Edward's cold embrace. She didn't understand why Jasper was so warm to her maybe it was a mate thing. She would have to ask Rose about it later.

She wiggled a little and giggled at Jasper's quick response. He growled in her ear and his arms tightened around her. Bella turned over and smiling up at his handsome face. He went to kiss her but she immediately covered her mouth.

"Morning breath." She mumbled through her hand and quickly got off the bed hoping that Char had thought to provide toothpaste for her.

"Yes!" She raised her fist in triumph at finding not only toothpaste but a brand new toothbrush. She heard Jasper's chuckle through the door and felt an urge to run out and jump in his arms. She squelched it though wanting to clean up and have a human moment. Bella hurried through her shower singing out loudly to a happy song that was running through her mind. She heard Jasper laughing and sighed. She didn't know what it was but his laugh sent shivers down her spine. She heard his growl and shuddered.

"Darlin you have to stop. Your father is downstairs and even though he understands mates I want to give him time to adjust to his baby growing up." Jasper said, his voice gritty with strain.

Bella groaned, she loved the effect she had on him. He was right though, Bella turned off the shower and began to dry off and controlled her libido. She began to dress quickly eager to get back to her mate. Her mate, god she loved that. Jasper was her mate, how did she get so lucky.

She cleaned off the mirror of steam and looked at her face. Over the last couple of months with Edward she had looked tense and scared. She had been so sure he was getting ready to leave her. Bella had thought at the time it was because she had loved him so deeply that she had been so terrified but now she began to suspect that she had known if he left he would take the Cullens with him. Which meant Jasper. That was not going to happen. She knew without a doubt that Jasper would never leave her.

Bella smiled into the mirror. There in front of her was a happy, confident girl. There was life in her eyes, a smile on her lips, and a blush on her cheeks. In just a day of being with him she was stronger and happier. He brought out the best in her.

She pulled open the door and sucked in her breath at the sight of Jasper. He was leaning against the wall near the bathroom, his arms crossed against his chest, his chin tucked down, and his feet crossed at the ankles. God, he was wearing cowboy boots. Desire shot through her as her eyes traveled slowly up his lean frame. Reaching his face she saw he was watching her with a smirk. Old Bella would have blushed and been embarrassed at being caught. Jasper's Bella still blushed but she wasn't embarrassed she copied his smirk and stalked like a cat toward him.

He pushed himself off the wall and rushed to her. He grabbed her hips pulling her close to him. Bella moaned as she felt his erection. He took advantage and kissed her soundly. Her knees buckled under the intensity of it and he held her up. She wrapped her legs around him moaning his name at their new position. To hell with what her father thought. She had to have him now, she thought as she trailed her hand down his chest. Her stomach growled just as she reached the waist band of his jeans.

Jasper set her down, leaning his forehead against hers and breathing heavily. "Damn! So close!" Bella whispered between ragged breaths.

Jasper chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Later we'll sneak off darlin." He told her in a husky voice.

Bella looked up at him. "Promise?" She pleaded a little shocked at the huskiness in her own voice.

He nodded and took her hand. They walked out the room and down the stairs. Bella could smell bacon frying and knew Esme was making her breakfast.

Her smile turned to a frown as she saw Peter waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. She shot daggers at him wishing she was a vampire already so she could smack that shit-eating grin off his face. She didn't like the way he had talked about Jasper last night. Even the thought of what he had said sent rage through her. She looked around hoping to find something to maybe make a dent on the man. Finding nothing she decided her words would have to do.

She let go of Jasper's hand and walked with determination toward Peter.

"What the hell was that last night! How could you say those things about Jasper!" Bella yelled balling her fists. She felt arms come around her waist and Jasper pulled her back against him.

"Shh darlin. He was right." Jasper said. Bella turned around in his arms and pushed him back from her. She knew she had no chance of moving him but he let her go and moved back.

"Are you calling my father a liar? Are you calling me a liar?" Bella yelled beyond angry now. Jasper went to reply but Peter interrupted.

"She's right Jasper. I was so upset with what the Chief said. I didn't want to admit it. I do enjoy feeding from humans. The thrill of hunting them...the fact that they're criminals makes it better. I can appease my conscience and they are like predators, more satisfying to take down. There is a sense of power in it that I was beginning to enjoy more and more. Char's an angel she always waited till she had to feed and she never enjoyed it like I did. When the Chief told us what he could do she felt hope, I felt angry. When he said we had darkness in us, my defenses came up. I had always told myself that you had killed so many more than I had. If you were still good then I must be better." Peter put his head down in shame.

"When the Chief said you were punished for me...How many times Major?" Peter asked. Jasper didn't answer he just looked away and Peter grimaced. Bella wanted to move closer to Jasper and comfort him but knew the two needed to work this out.

"And I just left. I took the chance you gave me and left you in that hell hole." Peter said clenching his fist.

"No Peter. The thought of you and Char out there living your lives, happy gave me hope. If it weren't for that...and you came back for me. You got me out of there and showed me that life didn't have to be that way. I owe you brother." Jasper told him. Bella looked up at him, her love for him increased. He was so forgiving.

"No Jasper I owe you so much more. I know what a dumbass I was back then. You saved me more times than I can count. I never said it but I should have thank you brother and I'm so sorry." Peter said grabbing his hand and pulling him into a man hug.

Bella still glared at Peter, Jasper may be forgiving but she wasn't quite ready to forgive him.

"Alright enough of this girly stuff get your asses outside. You've been holding out on me Jazz and I want to see what you can do! You to Chief I got to see these gifts your bragging about. Bet I can still take you down!" Emmett said effectively lightening the mood.

Jasper laughed and Bella again felt that thrill run down her back. As if she were calling him Jasper turned to her and embraced her, kissing her lightly. She wanted to kiss him more passionately but held back as she felt her father watching them.

"Ahem." Charlie said pretending to clear his throat.

Bella smiled and pulled away from Jasper only to see Esme pull Charlie into a passionate embrace. She quickly averted her eyes. She was glad her dad was happy, but she really didn't want to see that.

"Now Charlie you know what it's like to be newly mated. They are being very respectful considering." Esme told him shyly.

"You're right of course angel." Charlie said kissing her again. Esme's happiness seemed to radiate from her as she kissed him back.

"I'm sorry Bells, Son it's going to take some getting used to." Charlie said and Bella smiled widely at him.

Rose started giggling in the corner as Emmett began kissing her with over exaggerated passion.

Peter made a move to grab Char, but she held up her hand stopping him. "I don't think so cowboy. Jasper may be forgiving but you still have some groveling to do for me to forgive you." Char said and turned away from him. Bella decided she was going to like Char.

Emmett began to snicker behind his hand and made a whip motion with his hand.

"Oh shut up!" Peter said as he stomped out of the house. The other men soon followed. Bella let go of Jasper regretfully and watched him till she he was out of sight before turning to follow the women into the kitchen.

* * *

Peter watched as the men filed out of the house. They all looked extremely happy. He groaned a little and hoped Char would forgive him soon. Sure he was an asshole but she should be used to it by now.

Jasper had a sappy, lovesick look on his face. It was so different from the frightening demeanor he had worn under Maria and Peter wasn't sure what to think of it. Sure he was happy for his brother but they were going to need the Major soon. Still if what the Chief said was true, Jasper had been holding back for a long time.

Peter rubbed his hands together anxious to test himself against his brother. He had never really won a spar with him, he knew he wouldn't now but he was curious at what he was capable of.

"I get dibs on Jasper first." Emmett called bouncing on his toes in excitement.

Jasper smiled and walked forward. Emmett lowered into a fighting crouch, obviously Jasper had been training him. "No holding back brother." Emmett said seriously.

Jasper smirked and faster than Peter's eye could follow had Emmett laying on his stomach in the dirt his arms held tightly in Jasper's grasp and Jasper's mouth at his neck.

"I win." Jasper said smugly.

Peter whistled between his teeth. Jasper was faster than even his vampire eyes could follow.

"Fuck!" Emmett exclaimed.

Jasper let go and stood up offering his hand to him. Emmett took his offered hand and held up his hands in defeat. "I'm no competition for you bro." Emmett said.

Jasper looked over at Peter who just shook his head. "I've been humiliated enough today. I think the Chief would be more your speed."

Charlie walked forward. "I don't know how to fight as a vampire. I had some training to be a police officer and I have Michael's memories, but I'll try to give you a work out."

Jasper nodded and became serious as he studied the Chief. Peter could hardly contain his excitement and he could feel Emmett bouncing lightly on his toes next to him. Peter was just getting tired of them eyeing each other when finally they moved. They were only blurs and Peter couldn't see much of the fight to his disappointment but he could feel the air currents from their movements. Peter looked over at Emmett and saw his jaw hanging down in amazement. They couldn't have hit each other because he heard no sounds of contact.

Just as Peter was getting frustrated at his inability to see the battle there was a loud explosion. A shock wave hit them and they stumbled back slightly. Peter looked over to see a small crater in the ground and the Chief climbing out slowly. Jasper stood a small distance away watching him warily an exuberant smile on his face. Charlie stood up and shook his head grinning.

"I really love being a vampire." He said laughing lightly. "Alright let's see if this old dog can teach you some new tricks." Suddenly they disappeared from view.

Peter resigned himself to not actually being able to see the battle. After what seemed like a long time there was another loud crack and the whistling sound of a body flying at high-speed. The Chief finally appeared to their eyes.

"Holy shit!" Peter exclaimed grabbing Emmett by the shoulder and shaking him excitedly. "He hit the Major!"

The Chief looked over at them with a satisfied smirk, it was a mistake though as he suddenly went flying. Jasper appeared momentarily before blurring again chasing after the Chief. The fight lasted only an hour before both the Chief and Jasper decided to stop and return, both having ripped clothes and large smiles on their faces.

"That was fucking awesome!" Emmett exclaimed.

Peter had known the Chief was going to be something special but Jasper was a surprise. When Peter had woken up to the vampire life his knower had told him to befriend Jasper. He had known it was the only way he would survive. It hadn't been hard even though the Major scared the shit out of him he genuinely liked him. He had known there was something different about Jasper but after decades of it not showing up he had just forgotten about it. There was more though, Peter felt it in his bones.

"There's more." He said out loud.

The Chief nodded taking this as a signal. "Son, Michael's blood let me see the light and darkness in others but I believe you have another gift from him."

Jasper looked up frowning and Peter wondered if he knew what it was.

"I used my gift on Victoria causing her blood lust to go off kilter but I did not transfer my injuries to her. That was Michael. I believe you have this ability. It's how you are able to take pain from others." The Chief said.

"Isn't it just an aspect of his empathy?" Emmett asked.

"Empathy allows him to manipulate emotions not physical sensations." The Chief told Emmett. "Michael has seen you use this ability as the Major in battle but he has never seen you incapacitate more than five vampires at a time and while you are calm you do it by touch. Michael believes you should be able to knock out twenty without too much trouble and no need to touch with a range of about twenty yards." The Chief studied him for a moment. He walked forward laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Son..." The Chief paused as he looked for the right words. "The Major is you. He's not a beast that you need to cage."

Jasper shook off his hand. "No! I don't want to be that."

"Jasper we are going to need you whole..." The Chief was cut off by Jasper's low growl.

The Chief held up his hands. "Okay son let's go back to the women, we should start to make some decisions. I doubt those against us will let us relax long. Besides I promised Char I would use my gift for her tonight."

Jasper and Emmett hurried back to the house. Emmett was talking to Jasper excitedly which was helping his mood. Peter hung back wanting to talk to the Chief.

"Chief if you change our blood lust to only want animals well we still be as strong? I know that Jasper is obviously much stronger than any of us but I have seen that the other Cullens need to eat more frequently and don't heal as fast." Peter said.

"I haven't yet used my gift intentionally but Michael theorized that it changed a vampire's physiology so that they would get the same effect as drinking human blood from animals." The Chief told him.

Peter didn't like the thought that Char was going to be a guinea pig but knew there was no way of talking her out of it. Peter took a deep unneeded breath. "I know Char wants to be the first but could you do me right after." Peter asked. If something went wrong then he wanted to share it with her.

"I'm not sure Peter. When I used it on Victoria it knocked me for a loop, but I was human. If I am able to I will." The Chief responded.

"That's all I can ask." Peter said following the Chief into the house and being met by a happy Char, she must have heard them.

She threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you sug." She said happily. He knew she was afraid of him one day being killed by this Michael.

"Together forever babe." Peter told her.

"Forever!" Char agreed happily.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 10

Jasper sat watching Bella as she laughed with the other women. She was smiling happily as Char was telling the story of her first animal hunt, or at least the first one she had enjoyed. Jasper knew she had tried animal blood before but had disliked the taste too much to actually enjoy the hunt. She had taken down a cougar and while she had gotten thoroughly messy she was ecstatic.

Peter watched his wife talking happily a smile on his own face. It turned out Charlie could only help one person every twelve hours. Char had waited to hunt until he had helped Peter so they could go together and Peter in turn let her nab the cougar and settled for two deer. They both claimed that the blood was actually better than human blood. Peter had talked to Jasper privately telling him he felt just as nourished as he had from his human diet.

Charlie was helping Esme right now. She had protested but with everyone unanimous she had given in. Jasper had insisted on being last as he was stronger than a normal vampire. They were all conscious of the fact that they could be attacked at any moment and wanted to be as strong as possible. Jasper had noticed after the Chief had worked his magic and the first hunt that both Peter and Char seemed slightly stronger and faster. He suspected that when the Chief changed their physiology he made it more efficient.

Jasper felt eyes on him and looked over to find Bella looking at him with a secretive smile. He smirked knowing she was thinking about some of their more intimate moments. How had he gotten so lucky as to find a mate like Bella? They were going to need to change her soon. It wasn't wise for her to be vulnerable right now. He hated the fact that the decision was being forced so soon, but Bella assured him that she wanted to be a vampire. Not because she needed to be worthy of him but because she wanted to be with him forever.

They had all discussed their plans after his spar with the Chief. Jasper had warned them that they couldn't make concrete plans with Alice against them, she would see what they decided. Jasper having been married to her, knew her weaknesses. He proposed they ask one of the wolves to come down and stay with them before they made any plans or changed Bella. He had no doubt they would be eager to help once they found out about the Chief's ability. Alice couldn't see when a wolf was around. He knew they wouldn't be able to keep the fact that they were asking the wolves for help from her but he told Bella to make many different plans on who to call and when until finally at the spur of the moment calling, hoping maybe to throw her off a bit. He had little hope of that working though. He wasn't psychic and he could tell that Bella would call Jake most likely after the Chief had used his gift on him.

He hoped that he at least was giving her a headache. He was making hundreds of plans in his head, deciding then changing his mind. He hoped to discourage her from watching him, he wouldn't make any real plan until the wolf was here. The thought of Alice watching him with Bella was unappealing. He couldn't hate his ex-wife she had shown him a new life gave him a brother and sister in Rosalie and Emmett. A mother in Esme and ultimately led him to Bella and the Chief.

He was warming up to Charlie. It was hard not to when the man emanated such fatherly emotions for him. Jasper was amazed at the pride that came from Charlie. How could he be proud of him? Let alone feel such care and worry for him. Part of Jasper was afraid. He had opened himself up so much. There was so much danger and he had so much to lose now.

"Hey Jasper get your emo ass over here and play a game with me!" Emmett suddenly yelled out.

"Rose!" Bella ordered. Rose smirked and smacked the back of Emmett's head.

"Ouch, damn Bella I was just playing." Emmett sulked.

Inwardly Jasper chuckled, he was going to have fun with this. He put his head down and formed a pout. "Words hurt Emmett." He said hoping he sounded pitiful.

"There, there baby." Bella cooed as she pulled him into a hug.

Jasper looked over her shoulder at Emmett and couldn't help the smirk that formed on his lips.

"What the ..." Emmett started but was interrupted by a sharp demand for Rose from Bella. Rose gleefully smacked the back of his head again.

"Damn, Rosie didn't you see that." Emmett whined.

"I didn't see anything." Rose said sitting down next to him on the couch with a mischievous smile.

"Peter help a brother out." Emmett pleaded.

Peter threw up his hands. "I'm not getting in this."

Peter had been the victim of Bella's calls for Char many times already. Bella had made it her mission to make sure no one hinted of anything resembling an insult to him. She had roped the girls into helping her get the men in line. Of course Charlie had not been called out but Esme was in on it if he ever slipped. Not that the girls were safe. Rose had made the mistake of asking him if he had enough control to change Bella and maybe he should wait till the Chief changed his blood lust. Bella laid into her. She had stood toe to toe with the taller blonde exclaiming that Jasper had changed far more people than Carlisle had and had more control than anyone else in the family since he dealt with not only his own but everyone elses. Everyone had been shocked, Rose had apologized profusely.

Jasper kissed the top of her head and sent her a wave of love. She was fierce in her defense of him and he was glad that he brought out this stronger part of her. Sometimes it made things hard. When they had discussed her change Bella had demanded that he not take her pain. She didn't want him to suffer for her. They had argued long about that one. His reasoning was that he was far more use to pain than she was. She had claimed that it was all the more reason why he shouldn't suffer now. Finally he had won. She had let him win and it made him realize even more how much she loved him. Alice had never let him have his way on anything and for Bella to let him have his way on something she felt so strongly about showed him her love and trust of him.

He didn't want it known where he was changing her, so he wasn't thinking on it to hard. He would be vulnerable while he took her pain, it would be a perfect time for their enemies to attack. Jasper pulled her tighter to him.

Bella leaned into his embrace for a moment before pulling back to look up at him. "Let's go watch the sunset cowboy." She said in a husky voice.

Jasper smirked at her, he knew that was code for let's go make out. She took his hand and led him out the door. He was twitching with excitement following her, how could he have ever thought Alice was his mate. He never wanted her like he wanted Bella. They made their way to their favorite 'make-out' place and sat down. Bella sitting in his lap and putting her arms around his neck.

Jasper was just leaning down to kiss her when he felt two sets of emotions far away but coming fast in their direction. One was desperate and afraid. The other was just...hungry. Jasper picked Bella up and ran for the house.

He charged through the door, setting Bella down carefully. "Rose, Char, Esme I need you to stay in the house and guard Bella. Peter, Chief, Emmett you need to come with me."

"What's happening?" Bella sobbed. Jasper could feel her fear. He waved the men out the door and turned to Bella. He approached her slowly and put a hand tenderly on her cheek.

"Edward and Victoria are coming. It is only the two of them and they are no match for us but I want you to be safe in case I have missed something. So I would like you to stay inside till I assess the situation." Jasper told her quietly.

Bella nodded taking a deep breath. "I trust you my warrior." He could feel her trust and pride in him. She made him feel like a hero, instead of the villain.

He turned from her with regret and made his way outside.

"Charlie, Edward can read thoughts so you need to be careful. I'm sure you have already figured out that vampires can think on many different levels. Edward can only read the surface. Think of everyday unimportant things on the surface." Jasper said as he went to stand a little in front of them. Edward was feeling such strong distress that Jasper was unsure what he would do. Even though he knew each of the men behind him were more than capable of handling Edward, he wanted to protect them.

Edward soon appeared in the distance coming fast. When he was within ten feet he dropped to his knees holding a very sick looking Victoria in his arms. Her once flaming red hair was dull and lifeless. Her eyes were sunken in and black with hunger. Her skin was so powdery white that Jasper wondered if a strong wind would blow her away.

"Please..." Edward moaned venom filling his eyes. "Change her back. She's in such pain...She's dying." He choked out.

"Of course... I didn't mean...I didn't know..." Charlie stammered appalled at the sight before him.

Peter held out his arm stopping Charlie from moving toward them. "Wait a minute! You're just going to help the little cock-sucker? After what he did to your daughter? After what he tried to do to the Major?" Peter growled.

Jasper felt pity for the boy in front of him. He must have been beyond desperate to come to them for help, but to help him might be helping the enemy. He felt no deceit from them but he had fooled him before. It could be a trap.

"How did you know where we are?" Jasper asked studying him.

"Alice knows I read it from her thoughts." Edward told him immediately.

"Are you willing to answer our questions?" Jasper asked.

"Yes!" Edward growled. Jasper could feel the anger coming off of him in waves. "Those bastards were going to let her die! Carlisle even wanted to study the effects of Charlie's gift. He was going to confine her in a lab and watch her while she died." Edward spat out.

Jasper nodded, they could use information, but he wasn't going to trust Edward. "Charlie go ahead." Peter growled but said nothing. Charlie came forward and tried to work his mojo on the suffering woman. Jasper tossed his head toward Peter and Emmett indicating they should flank Edward. He didn't want him to run the minute Victoria was healed. They understood and obeyed.

"You will answer all our questions. You will have to stay with us for a time, during that time you will be watched constantly and you will never be allowed in Bella's presence without me there. Do you understand!" Jasper demanded.

"Yes anything." Edward choked out, his eyes never leaving the woman in his arms.

"Rose." Jasper called.

Rose came out of the house quickly. "Could you catch a deer for Victoria? She's going to be hungry." Jasper asked. Rose seemed reluctant till she caught a glimpse of Victoria, then her face softened with pity and she ran off to get the deer.

It was taking the Chief longer than usual. Jasper knew it had not been twelve hours since he had helped Esme, he hoped this wouldn't be too much of a strain. Charlie was finished just as Rose came back with a large buck. She tossed the deer to Edward who immediately broke its neck and brought it to Victoria's mouth. She bit into it with what seemed like great effort. As the blood entered her mouth she began to suck with more vigor. It was a testament to Edward's love of her that he fed her first. Jasper could feel his thirst was intense.

Life seemed to come back to Victoria as she fed. Edward bent down and kissed her hair. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." He murmured over and over.

"Peter, Charlie you two get them set up in the basement. Rose and Emmett go get more blood for them. I'm going to take Bella from the house till they are both fed enough not to be a danger to her." Jasper said as he rushed to the house, not waiting to see if his orders were followed.

"Darlin?" Jasper asked as he approached her. She looked up at him with her beautiful smile. He couldn't help returning the smile.

"Are you okay with Edward being here for a couple of days?" He asked her watching her emotions carefully. She felt a spike of anger and a slight bit of fear but her trust of Jasper outweighed the other emotions.

"I know you will protect me." She said confidently.

Jasper rushed forward and kissed her. "Come with me darlin. We have to get them good and fed before I question them." He said making plans on how he was going to use this time alone with her. She looked up at him through her lashes and smirked. Jasper couldn't help the chuckle that escaped from him as he picked her up and ran out the back door.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. It's spring break and all the kids are home. Four kids and a bored husband make it hard to find time to write XD**

Chapter 11

"Jasper how about I take Bella shopping? She's been borrowing clothes since she got here. I'm sure she would like to have her own things again." Esme asked when they returned to the house.

Jasper turned to Bella to see if she wanted to go. She seemed reluctant. "What's wrong darlin?" He asked.

"I don't like people spending a lot of money on me." Bella said quietly.

"Bella Swan! I am mated to your father. I thought you considered me your mother." Esme said a little hurt.

"I do!" Bella replied quickly.

Esme smiled in satisfaction. "Well it's a mother's prerogative to buy her daughter clothes."

Jasper nearly chuckled at how easily Esme had cornered her. He kept it in though, not wanting to anger Bella.

"Besides I would like the chance for us to talk." Esme said almost shyly.

Bella gave her a real smile. "I'd be happy to go with you Esme. Just don't go crazy."

Bella gave him a swift kiss before heading off to gather her things. Jasper was glad that Bella and Esme would have some time together. Bella had been looking at Esme with such longing lately and Esme had been returning the looks. Bella wanted a mother and Esme wanted to be a mother. Bella had a mother, but from what Jasper understood the relationship was upside down. Bella had taken care of Renee.

Esme had reached out to Bella but there was always this feeling that she was Edward's mother first. Now that was not the case. The situation was perfect and Jasper couldn't help but smile, happy for both women.

Jasper felt someone looking at him and looked up to see the Chief studying him. He could feel his love and pride, along with a healthy dose of concern. Jasper looked away annoyed. How could Charlie have such emotions for him? They had only known each other for a short time. Sure he had seen his life through Michael's memories, but that hadn't been his best moments. The thought of Michael watching him all this time and not once contacting him made him angry and he clenched his fists. He didn't need a father. He had survived one hundred and fifty years without one.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Charlie looking at him. His face was a blank mask but his emotions were now centered on concern and determination.

"I was thinking with Esme and Bella out of the house it might be a good time to question Edward and Victoria." The Chief said solemnly.

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. Memories of other 'question sessions' flew through his head.

"Stop it Jasper! You don't have to hide yourself anymore. There is no one you need to make afraid of you, or anyone you need to prove your loyalty to. Let the memories go and stop beating yourself up. I saw all of it and I know you rarely tortured anyone." Charlie said his hand still on his shoulder.

Jasper was a little surprised at how easily the Chief was able to read him, he couldn't accept his comfort though. "But I did do it Chief." Jasper whispered.

"You were the 'God of War' your reputation instilled fear. Your reputation made it necessary to show others you were willing to torture and would do so brutally. Just the mention of you being the interrogator made many confess. It had to be done son." Charlie said.

"So the ends justify the mean?" Jasper asked sarcastically.

Charlie looked a little annoyed. "So Esteban didn't deserve what happened?" Charlie asked. Jasper growled at the mention of his name. "Esteban who liked to rape little girls. Esteban who kept a harem of children below the age of twelve. He deserved torture! and you got the location he kept the girls and saved them."

Jasper closed his eyes at the mention. It was one of the few times Maria and him had agreed on anything. When Jasper had told her of his depravity she had immediately agreed to wage war on him. He knew she wanted the territory but while she didn't mind killing children she never allowed her soldiers to rape them.

"Or Cain? How many lives did you save by getting Cain to give you the details about Richard's army?" Charlie continued.

Richard had the third largest territory. Maria had wanted it, she was always greedy for more. Jasper wanted him taken down because the man was evil incarnate. The way he treated his newborns was abominable. They were dirty, underfed and animalistic. They often died fighting each other, but Richard and his cronies made many more than usual to make up for that. Maria didn't treat her newborns well but compared to Richard she was a saint.

"We wont need to torture Edward you can now use your full power, so stop torturing yourself." Charlie finished softly.

Jasper nodded his head. He stood up straight and called for Peter and Emmett. He wanted them with him while he got their story. Emmett was often surprisingly insightful, the Chief might have some inside knowledge from Michael that could point to lies, and Peter may 'know' something.

He let Emmett and Peter enter the basement first and held Charlie's arm for a moment. "Thank you." Jasper said before he turned and entered the basement. He could feel the Chief's happiness behind him and he was glad he had been able to give that to him.

Victoria and Edward were sitting on the floor. Edward's back was against the wall and Victoria was in his arms. Jasper frowned for a moment and sent Peter a look. It seems when Jasper had told him to get the basement ready he had taken out all the furniture. Jasper shook his head, it didn't really matter to a vampire so he let it go.

They were feeling fear and love. Edward was rubbing small circles on Victoria's shoulder and she had buried her head in his neck. Peter moved to one side of them and Emmett moved to the other. Jasper and Charlie stood in front of them watching them. Jasper began to work on their emotions. He didn't use fear, he was tired of fear. He sent them waves of trust, devotion, loyalty and compassion.

Victoria peeked up from Edward's shoulder. When she saw Charlie a spike of fear shot through her but Jasper squelched it sending more of his emotional cocktail. He knew it was working when she began to sob and repeat "I'm sorry." over and over.

"We'll tell you everything Jasper." Edward said his emotions reflecting what Jasper was putting out.

"Carlisle has been looking for a way to cure vampirism for centuries. He stayed with the Volturi for a while trying to milk them for all the information he could. During his time there he learned about Michael. Michael is a being that kills vampires. The Volturi are very afraid of him, but they don't let the general vampire populous know about him. They found out Michael had a human son. It was you Jasper." Edward said with pity. Jasper was unsure if he was feeling pity because of the emotions he was sending him or if it was real. Either way he didn't need the boys pity.

"I don't know what their thinking was but they decided that corrupting you was a way to keep Michael from attacking them." Edward said with a questioning look. Jasper figured they thought that making Jasper as dark as them would make Michael stop his mission, as he wouldn't want to kill his own son. Maybe they hoped to make Jasper fight for them, Jasper really didn't care.

"They sent Maria and her sisters to find you, telling them you would be a powerful addition to their army." Edward gave a little laugh at that. "You turned out to be more powerful than they thought and you weren't being corrupted as they thought you should. Sure you did horrific things but good always seemed to come of them and you were getting more powerful. The south was more secure, with less bloodshed while you were there. They decided to kill you, fearing how much more stronger you would become. They sent many assassins after you. They even raised a couple of newborn armies. You defeated them all." Edward paused seeming to gather his thoughts.

"Then they met Alice. By that time you had already escaped Maria. They thought that on your own you would be easier to kill but they never even came close. Alice came to them speaking of visions. She told them that you would fall in love with her and that she would be able to get you to do anything she wanted." Edward snorted in disgust. "Alice likes strong vampires and you are the strongest. I think she gets a thrill from being able to manipulate them."

"The Volturi contacted Carlisle and told him that Alice would be bringing you to him and he had to keep you with him till they found your weakness. We found that in Bella. Alice saw that she was your mate a long time ago but Alice works for herself not the Volturi and she wanted to keep you. She tried to kill Bella a number of times. She tried to set you on her but that backfired on her. She tried to set me up to kill her." Edward closed his eyes at this. "I didn't want to kill her Jasper. I really believed in Carlisle. I believed in our diet, in his dreams..." Edward trailed off. Jasper felt a moment of empathy with him. He understood the relationship a vampire had with their sire.

"I think I shocked Alice when I didn't drain her." Edward gave a half-hearted chuckle. "She formed another plan. She wanted me to dazzle her and make her fall in love with me." Victoria growled beside him and Edward leaned over and kissed her. "Shh love I didn't meet you till after that or I would have never agreed."

"She set up Tyler's van so that I could play the knight in shining armor and save her. It worked and Bella and I began to get closer thanks to Alice's guidance. Still her visions were showing her that you and Bella ended up together so she hired James to kill Bella. I met Victoria on a hunt before the baseball field incident. We knew instantly we were mates, but I was afraid to tell Alice and Carlisle. I didn't even know she was hired to kill Bella till I saw her at the field. I convinced her to let James come after Bella alone so she wouldn't be hurt."

"Thank you Jasper for killing James, he was an evil man. I thought I would never escape him." Victoria said softly. Jasper was a little shocked at the sincerity of her gratitude.

"Emmett helped." Jasper said.

"Thank you Emmett." Victoria said turning to him. Emmett nodded at her but said nothing.

"I am sorry Charlie I shouldn't have attacked you. I just thought if you were dead Bella might leave to live with her mother, then Edward would be free." Victoria said then looked down. "But I got carried away. I was angry that Edward had kissed Bella and I wanted to hurt her through you. I'm so sorry." Jasper could feel her guilt it was real.

"I didn't mean to hurt you either Victoria. I didn't know my power when I did that to you." Charlie said feeling his own guilt.

"I deserved it." Victoria said. Edward growled at her. "Edward he was defending himself." Victoria said annoyed.

Edward looked chastised and started to continue his tale. "After Charlie was changed and you left Carlisle began to panic. He told the Volturi about Bella. Before that time he had kept it secret from them for Alice. They demanded that he come to Italy at once. Aro wanted to read Carlisle to make sure there were no more lies. Alice came back briefly after Bella left she was very angry. I don't know her plans. She knows your location and that you will turn Bella but more than that I never got from her. I know she doesn't care about the Volturi or Michael she just wants you Jasper."

"How come she didn't see how trying to get me to kill Bella would cause me to react?" Jasper asked. He knew the question was out of left field but he had to know if they were confusing her visions.

Edward smiled. "She doesn't always see you clearly. I think it's because your mind works a little differently. I can't hear your thoughts beyond everyday things either. Every other vampire I've ever known has slipped at least a couple of times and let deeper thoughts surface, you never have. My guess is that you make and cancel many decisions clouding her vision. On every day things where you make simple decisions she sees it clearly but something as big as killing a child? I imagine you went through many decisions rapidly causing her to be unable to see the outcome."

Jasper nodded that had been his thoughts too but he had never gotten confirmation that it worked.

"Anyways as you know by now, I left Bella with Rose and went to hunt for Victoria. I found her but didn't bring her back with me because I didn't realise Bella had left. I came back to the house and found Alice there. She stayed until Carlisle came back then left. Carlisle was furious with me and I think frightened. The Volturi are demanding Bella. They want to use her as leverage to get your cooperation. He told them that Bella was now with you but that he was working with Alice to get her back. It was a lie, Alice is not working with him at least she wasn't when I left." Edward kissed Victoria's hair.

" Victoria was unable to drink blood after what you did Charlie. Every time she tried she would vomit violently." Edward said with anger. Jasper could tell he was trying to suppress it and he knew that it was inevitable he would feel anger at his mate's suffering but he watched him closely and sent him some calm.

"She was unable to drink animal blood?" Peter asked.

"Yes I tried every type of animal I even killed a human." Edward said with real regret. "I took her to Carlisle hoping he could help. He ran tests and watched her, but did nothing to help her. He wanted to call the Volturi, he said it was so they could help but I could hear his thoughts. He wanted to use their equipment to study her more effectively." Edward's anger was rising and Jasper increased the calm he was sending.

"He told the Volturi what had happened. They told him to bring her to Italy and put her in a lab to be studied. Carlisle told me to get her ready while he made preparations. I didn't even think about it, I picked her up and ran. At first I didn't know where I was going, but soon I thought of you. I knew you might kill me but I had to take the chance. I would do anything for my love." Edward put his head back against the wall and closed his eyes for a moment.

"Carlisle was my father. I loved him. I thought he loved me, but now I know he loved this quest of his more. His obsession, his need for knowledge mean more to him than I ever did." Edward put his head down and Victoria pulled him closer trying to offer comfort. Jasper wished he could tell him it wasn't true but it was. Carlisle did love Edward but his love was not as strong as the obsession that had always simmered beneath the surface of his emotions.

"I don't know what any of them plan to do but I do know all of them for their own reasons want Bella." Edward finished.

"What reason could Carlisle have for wanting Bella?" Emmett asked.

"Alice wants Bella out of the way so that Jasper will come back to her, the Volturi want Bella to blackmail Jasper to cooperate with whatever plans they have, Carlisle wants Bella to blackmail Charlie." Edward told them.

"Has Alice told Carlisle or the Volturi where we are?" Jasper asked.

"She hadn't before I left." Edward answered.

Jasper had enough, he needed to process this information and he needed Bella beside him. "Get them some furniture Peter. Victoria, Edward you will have to stay with us till we are ready to move. If by some chance Alice hasn't told the Volturi or Carlisle where we are I don't need you telling them. You will be guarded and if you try to escape or hurt Bella I will kill you." Jasper said fiercely sending out a bit of fear to them.

Jasper walked up the stairs followed by Charlie and Peter. Emmett was going to stand guard for a while. Jasper rubbed his chest, he could feel the mating pull and knew Bella had not returned yet.

"Do you believe him Major?" Peter asked.

"Yes I do." Jasper answered simply.

"So do I." Peter said and Charlie nodded beside them.

Jasper turned and saw Rose and Char talking in the kitchen, he headed toward them about to give them directions on gathering up their things. He was planning on leaving immediately. He felt like a sitting duck here. He entered the kitchen and froze Esme was at the stove pulling out a pie. A sick feeling hit the pit of his stomach and he had to fight back a growl.

"Where is Bella?" He asked roughly.

Esme turned around smiling. "She went for a walk. She said you should meet her when you were done at your special place."

"When did she leave?" Jasper growled.

"About a half an hour ago." Esme said her smile slipping.

Jasper took off out the door running as fast as he could, hoping against hope she was there but knowing she wouldn't be. The pain in his chest told him she was already far away. He entered the clearing and found what he knew would be there.. nothing. He sniffed the air catching her scent, she had been there recently. A long with her scent he smelled wet dog. Jacob Black had been there. He didn't think she had contacted him yet and even if she had they weren't following the plan. He suspected Jacob had kidnapped her. Jasper fell to his knees and let out a roar.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 12

Bella grabbed her purse and followed Esme out the door. She was glad to spend time with Esme. She badly needed to talk to her. She wanted some motherly and vampire advice on the mating bond but more than that she needed to take do something about Alice. The moment she had seen Edward and Victoria thoughts began to run through her head and she needed to act soon.

Bella stared out the window as they drove to the nearest town. Thankfully Esme unlike the rest of her family drove at a normal pace. She seemed to follow the speed limits. Bella smiled glad she would have time.

She could feel Jasper in the back of her mind and it comforted her. Though she could feel a pain begin in her chest as she increased her distance from him, the feel of him in her heart and mind comforted her. She knew he was getting ready to question Edward by the way he seemed to be in what she called his planning mode. Bella also knew he was throwing out emotions to the pair, but they seemed to be garnered to gain their trust and cooperation. She smiled loving the man a little more.

Bella wondered briefly if he could feel her like she felt him. He had obviously been the one to help her when she was drugged. There was no way she could have fought off the effects of the drugs without him. He knew about the big moments, but did he know that he had taken up a permanent residence within her? Did she take up a space within him? Bella planned to ask Esme about it but first she needed to do some thinking.

Since this had all started she felt like she was coming out of a fog. She had been in a stupor while with Edward. Dazzled by the vampires, not thinking clearly. Now her mind seemed to be working better than ever before. She didn't know if this was because she was mated to Jasper. Was this because he was more than a normal vampire? Bella shook her head there wasn't time to puzzle this out now. She needed to focus on the problem of Alice.

While she was sure Alice only acted as her friend to manipulate her, she had learned some things. She knew that Alice saw the results of all decisions of the person she was concentrating on. Split second decisions made no difference she saw them, she usually just didn't have time to react to them. It made the family falsely assume they could fool her. She only had two weaknesses. She couldn't see when the wolves were in the picture and Jasper. Jasper didn't hide from her often but he was able to make so many decisions at once as to confuse her.

Alice had confided in her one time that while she watched Jasper constantly when he had a decision he didn't want her to see, it was impossible for her to sift through all the outcomes. He had surprised her numerous times this way. She hadn't said it but Bella knew that it excited and frightened Alice.

The fact that Edward knew exactly where they were brought home to Bella the fact that they were in danger from Alice. She had known it in an abstract way but hadn't really thought about it with everything else going on. Alice was going to see their decisions. While Jasper could hide from her the rest of them couldn't.

Jasper's plan to use the wolves had holes in it. While he was away with whatever wolf she called changing her the others would be in danger. Charlie was strong but with Alice seeing the future she could conceivably come up with a way around him. She could kill their family while they were busy, or find a way to use them to bend Jasper and Bella to her will. She might even be able to get their location out of them. With Peter being able to know things what was to stop them from finding where she was changing? No Alice had to be taken out.

Bella was coming to know Jasper more as the days passed. She knew he was extremely grateful to Alice. She didn't think he loved her, still part of the old Bella reared up and she wondered at times. Bella shook her head, no all she felt from him was gratitude and a small amount of affection for Alice. Still it might be enough to keep him from doing what needed to be done. Alice needed to die.

She shuddered a little at her thoughts. How different she was now. Alice was supposed to be her friend, best friend according to Alice, and here she was contemplating her death. No, Alice had declared their friendship but honestly Bella had not truly felt it. They had little in common and she had never liked Alice's controlling tendencies.

"Esme I'm going to call Jake and have him meet us in town. I called him yesterday and he should be close enough to be able to meet us at a coffee shop. Do you know one to tell him?" Bella asked.

Esme looked at her in shock. "What's going on Bella?" Esme asked.

"Please Esme anything we plan now will be seen by Alice. Can we wait to talk and plan till Jake is here?" Bella asked. Esme seemed to hesitate so she pressed on. "Esme trust me." She said trying to put as much sincerity in her words as she could.

Esme seemed to think it over and Bella was beginning to be afraid when she finally answered naming a coffee shop. Bella quickly phoned Jake. She told him to meet them at the named coffee shop and also told him that they would travel to the cabin where Jasper meant to change her afterward.

Bella wasn't Jasper, she couldn't make hundreds of plans. So she concentrated on her plans for the change knowing Alice would see. She was going to have Esme tell Jasper where they had went when she came back from the shopping trip. Jacob would meet her at Jasper and her's make-out spot then they would travel to a cabin that was one of the many Jasper had told her about as possible locations. It was about an hour from the house they were staying at. She would have Esme wait for a couple of hours to tell him so that she would have more time to talk to Jake.

Bella stopped her thoughts. It was important for her to not make more decisions before Jake got here. She turned to Esme.

"Esme do you feel like Charlie is with you inside?" Bella asked pointing to her heart but groaned in frustration. That wasn't quite what she wanted to ask.

"I'm not sure what you mean Bella. I feel the pain in my chest now from being separated from him. I never felt that with Carlisle. I love him deeper than I have ever loved anyone. I feel like he is my other half." Esme answered looking at her to see if she had answered her question.

Bella pushed some hair behind her ear and tried again. "Sometimes I can feel what Jasper is feeling even though we are far apart. Like right now I know he is feeling slight anger but the strategic part of his brain is going over hundreds of scenarios and making many different plans. I know he is beginning to feel closer to my father and I know he is starting to heal." To slowly though, Bella wished she could wave a magic wand and make all his self doubts and guilt go away.

"Maybe it's because he is an empath. Can you feel others emotions?" Esme asked deep in thought.

Bella shook her head. "No and it not just his emotions. I know now that I used his strength to break through the drugs. I also think I was feeling some of the burn he was taking from Charlie." It was more than that but she couldn't find the words to explain. They were connected deeply. Suddenly it hit her. She had felt that self-doubt and guilt since coming to Forks. She had always been self-sacrificing but never to the extreme she had become in Forks. Was it because Jasper was here? Did they have an instant connection that neither realised because of Alice?

She felt a shot of anger run through her. If she had known she could have started helping him sooner. Alice had kept them from seeing it, causing both her and Jasper to suffer emotionally. Bella again shook her thoughts off. She couldn't think of Alice till Jake was here.

"Talk to me Esme. Tell me about you and Charlie." Bella asked hoping to take her mind in another direction.

The next hour passed quickly as Bella listened to Esme talk about Charlie. Esme was so happy and it made Bella happy. They arrived at the coffee shop and Bella took a deep breath as she exited the car. Strong arms encircled her immediately. Bella squealed happily then returned the embrace. Jake let her go then approached Esme with his hand out.

"Hi Esme, I'm happy to see you." Jake said with his sunny smile.

Esme seemed a little confused and slightly afraid but she held out her hand and shook his with a smile. They entered the coffee shop all smiles and took a booth by the window. Bella ordered some coffee while Jake ordered two burgers, some fries, a large slice of cake and a shake. Esme smiled at his appetite.

"Alright Bella the suspense is killing me. What's going on? Why do we need the pack to meet us at this cabin you were talking about?" Jake began as the waitress left.

Esme looked at Bella in shock. Bella took a deep breath and told Jake everything that had happened with Charlie and Jasper. Jake listened carefully, growling in spots but not interrupting. When she was done he chuckled.

"Well the pack is definitely going to be happy about Charlie's gift." Jake paused taking a drink from his shake and staring out the window. "Bella do you think that Jasper and your father would help us?" Jake asked.

Bella looked at him quizzically. "Of course Jake, what's going on?" Bella asked.

"Two weeks ago Carlisle approached the pack asking if he could run some tests on one of us. He spouted something about using our blood to cure vampirism. Sam didn't trust him and said no. We didn't know it at the time but apparently Carlisle has been talking to Leah. I think you know about Leah's difficulties with life in the pack. Well, he told her he could help her. Leah asked Sam to be able to let Carlisle run the tests on her. Sam refused..." Jake trailed off and closed his eyes. Bella and Esme said nothing waiting for him to finish. "Three days ago Leah disappeared."

Bella gasped and Esme growled. "We will help Jake, perhaps Alice knows where she is..." Bella drifted off in thought.

It was time to make plans. "We need to take care of Alice as long as she is out there we are in danger and eventually with her gift she will win. She has to die but while I believe Jasper is capable of taking her out and will eventually. It would hurt him deeply. I don't want that so we are going to take care of it."

"But how Bella, surely she has seen you making plans." Esme asked a little fear seeping into her voice.

"I only made plans for Jake to meet me at Jasper and I's trysting spot, then leave for a cabin that Jasper had picked out as a possible location for my change. I was going to ask you to wait a couple of hours to tell Jasper where I was." Bella told them.

"But Bella surely she saw that you were going to ask me to have Sam and the pack come." Jacob said.

"It couldn't be avoided Jake. I know you are strong but I don't know if she is going to bring help with her. Rose said she has a penchant for strong vampires and who knows if she can convince one to come with her. Are Sam and the pack here? " Bella asked.

Jake looked down. "Sam wouldn't let them come they are still searching for Leah and there have been vampire attacks in Forks since you called."

That gave Bella pause, perhaps Alice planned that to keep the pack from joining them.

"It can't be helped. This is our only window. Esme instead of waiting a couple of hours, tell Jasper an hour after I leave. Let's gather some supplies. I was thinking we could set up a trap in the cabin, maybe something causing it to explode? Without her sight it should be easier to fool her." Bella said.

"Did you think of this before?" Jake asked.

"No, I made tentative plans to have the pack surprise her." Bella answered while taking a last sip of coffee and standing up.

"Good." Esme said as she laid some bills on the table and rose with her.

They bought some accelerant and fire starters.

"How are we going to cover up the smell of this stuff Bella?" Jake asked as they drove toward the cabin. Honestly Bella hadn't thought of that.

"Well you cover up some of it Jacob. You could light a fire in the fireplace to help." Esme said.

Bella took a deep breath. "Ok Esme go do some shopping, Jake and I will set everything up while you are gone. Make only plans on what you are going to cook for me or something like that while you are away from Jake. Come pick us up in two hours and take us back to the house. We'll drop Jake off and he will meet me then we will travel to the cabin. Remember to tell Jasper in an hour after we leave."

Esme looked unsure. Bella tried to give her, her most confident smile. Esme took a deep unneeded breath and left.

Jake and Bella worked silently at the cabin. Luckily it had an old gas stove. Bella smiled as she set a trap on the door. If Alice opened it a spark would ignite the gas. She also had Jake pour the accelerant around the house. Hopefully the gas on in the cabin would make Alice miss the accelerant strategically poured in the dry grass around the cabin. Bella fingered the lighter in her pocket while they waited for Esme to return.

Esme pulled up and wrinkled her nose at the odor. "She's going to know you have the cabin booby-trapped." Esme said.

Bella smiled, and Jake began to smirk. "We are counting on it." Bella said.

"I found this and I want you two to put it somewhere you can grab it if needed." Esme said holding up a silver blanket. Thank god Esme was thinking, they were going to need something to keep them safe from the flames, Bella thought as she took the fire-retardant blanket. She put it behind a tree, making sure Jake knew where it was.

They quickly carried out their plans. Bella told Esme she wanted an apple pie before she headed out the door to meet Jake, hoping that would keep her busy. She met Jake in the clearing. He was obviously nervous. They didn't speak as he shifted to wolf form and she climbed on his back. Bella tried to keep calm as she clung to his back she wasn't sure but Jasper might feel it if she was too anxious. She just hoped Alice would take the bait.

As they approached the cabin Jacob began to growl. Bella climbed off his back and looked up to see Alice waiting for them. It didn't look like anyone was with her. Perhaps she thought surprising them early would be enough. Still she should know Jake could take her. Jake had stayed in wolf form and was growling menacingly at her.

Alice let out her tinkling laugh. "Oh Jacob, you won't hurt me I know where Leah is." Alice danced toward the cabin she put her hand on the doorknob and Bella held her breath.

Alice drew back her hand and laughed again. Her laugh was starting to get annoying. "I knew you were going to try to kill me. The stupid wolf blocked my vision but I knew you would try fire seeing you are only a weak human."

Bella fingered the lighter in her pocket. She was standing close to where they had poured the accelerant. Was she close enough? If she waited would she give the location of Leah?

"Well Jacob we are at an impasse. I won't hurt Bella and if you leave her with me I will give you Leah's location...Not today of course but when I am safely away." Alice said. Jacob just growled. Bella had her doubts that Alice would give the location.

Jacob suddenly lunged in a flash he had bit into Alice's shoulder severing her arm from her body. Alice screamed in pain and anger and punched him in the chest sending him flying toward a tree. There was a sickening crack as he hit the tree. Bella prayed the crack was from the tree and not Jacob. She looked over to see Alice moving to retrieve her arm. She was walking at human speed muttering under her breath. Bella noticed that her arm had landed on one of the spots they had trapped. Bella smiled and pulled her lighter. She lit it and threw it towards the arm. It was amazing that the lighter stayed lit and Alice to stunned to react in time didn't beat the flame before her arm went up. Alice screamed in fury but stayed still as fire lit all around them.

Somehow she managed to avoid the flames. Alice turned toward Bella fury on her face. She looked more like a demon than a pixie. For a moment Bella thought she was in hell and Alice was the devil coming to punish her.

"He could never love you Bella. Why would he? You're weak and pathetic. Plain and boring. Still the mating bond has given him no choice he is stuck with you." Alice said as she advanced on her slowly. Bella knew Alice was being spiteful but the words hurt, deep inside her she wondered if it was true.

"I was going to keep you alive. Carlisle had some experiments he wanted to try on you. But now I think I will kill you. Jasper will turn to me in his grief and be mine again" Alice said as she began to smile. "Oh and Bella, I'm going to make him suffer for even thinking of leaving me for you."

Bella was furious, she didn't mind dying but she was not going to let Jasper suffer. Deep inside her she pulled on the spot in her mind where she knew Jasper was. Mixing her strength with Jaspers she felt and saw a bubble encircle her. She pulled her power together then pushed it out with all the force she could muster. She saw both Alice and the fire pushed back into the cabin which exploded as the fire hit the gas.

Bella fell back on the ground exhausted. The bubble dissipated and she sent out a call for Jasper with her last conscious thought.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 13

A red haze began to cover Jasper's sight. Another roar escaped him and he pushed out fear and anger as he began to destroy anything within his reach. A boulder became dust in seconds but it wasn't enough to assuage him. He looked around for something else to take out his anger and pain on. All rational thought was gone only a beast remained.

Jasper felt emotions behind him and turned to see five vampires approaching him cautiously. They had their hands open in front of them and their necks open to him. He could feel their fear and it made the beast happy. He sent out a wave of pain and watched satisfied as they dropped to their knees. One of them was saying something but Jasper was beyond understanding him.

He began to walk toward them slowly when he felt something. Emotions entered him fear, determination, love, a desire to protect, anger...Bella. The beast purred and turned in the direction the feelings came from. He felt the relief of the vampires behind him but ignored them. She was reaching for something in him. The beast began to lose his hold on him and Jasper was taking back over. He closed his eyes and began to savor the feel of Bella. She was alive, he needed to help her, he opened himself up to her. Willing to give her anything she needed.

He felt power leave him and he fell back weakened. Hands caught him and lowered him to the ground gently. Jaspers eyes were closed, he could feel Bella in the back of his mind and he savored the feel of her. He felt horror from her then exhaustion. He heard her call to him before she fainted and he opened his eyes.

"She's in danger, there's fire all around her and she's unconscious. I can't pinpoint her..." Jasper said weakly to the five surrounding him. They were afraid of him, all except Charlie who seemed more concerned. Jasper was ashamed but at the moment he was more worried about Bella. He felt guilt coming from Esme and turned toward her.

"I know where she is. I'll take you. I'm sorry Jasper this is all my fault...I shouldn't have..." Jasper cut Esme off.

"Later Esme right now let's get to Bella." Jasper said as he stood up. He felt his strength returning but he knew he wasn't up to speed yet.

Esme led the way and they followed not saying anything. Jasper felt Peter looking at him many times but didn't acknowledge him. He also noticed that Peter was keeping himself between Jasper and Char. He was afraid to let him be close to his mate.

Jasper observed this but wouldn't let himself feel any emotions till he made sure Bella was safe. He could still feel her so he knew she was alive, that made him determined not to lose himself to either the beast or the emotional storm that was waiting to take him over.

He began to smell smoke and they all sped up. They soon came upon the fire. Jasper began to look around for Bella. He couldn't smell anything but the fire burning. He knew she couldn't be in the blaze because he felt her still. He closed his eyes and began to try to reach for her. He found the spot in his mind where she was and sent out a little of his strength. His eyes flew open as he heard a cough behind him. He turned quickly and saw a spot of silver peeking out from behind a tree.

Quickly Jasper ran over and unwrapped Bella. She coughed violently as she took in a deep breath of air.

"Jasper." She whispered hoarsely and smiled.

Jasper leaned down and kissed her fiercely. He pulled back and began to check her for injuries. She seemed okay but he needed to be sure, he picked her up gently. He felt determination as Charlie approached him. Jasper turned around slowly growling. The beast in him wanted to attack anything that came near his mate, the Major was observing locations and making plans for all possible outcomes, and the part of him that had controlled him for the last fifty years, Alice's Jasper, wanted to apologize and soothe the fear he felt around him. Jasper closed his eyes, he felt Bella in his arms and in his mind. She felt such love for him that it soothed him and gave him strength. He finally understood what Charlie had been trying to tell him. The beast was him, the Major was him, Alice's Jasper was him, they were all pieces of him. He needed to be whole, to bring the pieces together and become the man he should be.

He looked down in Bella's eyes and smiled at the emotion he saw there. Jasper stood up straight and sent out a calming wave.

"I am sorry for what I did earlier. I am now in control but I need to take Bella ..." Jasper trailed off. He felt Peter's understanding and hoped he would explain to the Chief later. "I am going to change her. We can not wait any longer it's too dangerous." Jasper said in a tone that left no room for argument. "Peter you need to take everyone somewhere safer . Alice may have told the Volturi where we are. Set up our home in Nevada. Charlie I will call you when she comes out of the change so you can work your mojo on her before we try to travel. I will defer to your judgement on Edward and Victoria, Captain. I would prefer to let them go but if you have any doubt about their ability to harm us we can hold on to them. But Captain I will not have them killed. Do you understand?" Jasper asked.

Peter nodded knowing better than to argue.

"Jacob..." Bella managed to croak out. Jasper couldn't stop the growl that came from him. He wanted to find the mutt too.

"No Jasper you don't understand Jacob was helping Bella. Bella did you see what happened to him? Is he okay?" Esme asked.

Bella struggled to point to a location near the far side of the fire. Esme hurried in the direction she pointed calling on Rose to follow her. It wasn't long before they found him and carried him back. Jasper could feel Bella's fear for her friend and kissed her tenderly on the head sending calm and assurance her way. Though he himself felt intense anger for the dog. He didn't know how he was 'helping' Bella but obviously he hadn't done a good job.

Esme laid Jacob on the ground and Rose began to check him over. Jacob was moaning as Rose poked and prodded him. Finally she smacked him lightly on the shoulder.

"Quit playing possum Jacob." Rose said with a scowl. Jacob groaned and sat up. Jasper could feel the fear coming off him.

"He has a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist but he is okay and the breaks are healing rapidly." Rose said to Bella as she stood up.

Jasper had to hold his anger in check. Jacob was okay for now, depending on what he told him. He was going to tell him everything. Bella's throat was too raw and he hadn't wanted her to strain it by speaking. He didn't care how hurt Jacob was, though. If he was awake he was well enough to tell them what happened.

"Tell me everything now Jacob!" Jasper demanded.

Jacob began his tale with Bella's call. Jasper looked at Bella with anger when he told of meeting her and their plan. Bella met his eye with determination and Jasper let it go for now. He would talk to her again when she was healed. When he told of Carlisle taking Leah he could feel intense anger and compassion coming from Rose. Esme felt more guilt and shame. Peter was feeling smug and Charlotte was horrified. Charlie seemed to be angry whether at Jacob, Bella, Carlisle or himself, Jasper couldn't tell.

"We have to help her!" Rose cried. Jasper agreed and said so. He felt Bella's pride. It warmed him but he didn't acknowledge it.

Jacob told of tearing off Alice's arm then being thrown into the tree and losing consciousness.

"I saw Alice going for her arm. It was in one of our traps so I threw the lighter at it. It ignited, Alice managed to avoid the flames though. She started to come for me when I reached for you Jasper...Somehow you gave me strength and a bubble appeared around me. I pushed the bubble out pushing both Alice and the fire into the cabin. It blew up..." Bella spoke haltingly, tears ran down her face. Jasper could feel her sadness but she wasn't sorry.

Jasper began to shake as he thought of all the things that could have gone wrong. Alice could have brought more help, the lighter may not have stayed lit, the fire may have taken her too...

"Bella when did you grab the blanket?" Jasper asked.

Bella looked at him confused. "You brought it to me. You carried me out of the fire...I was so worried that the fire would hurt you, but you seemed so sure...but your eyes were blue..."

Jasper knew it hadn't been him.

"Michael." Charlie said. "It had to have been him son. You look almost exactly like him except his eyes are blue."

Jasper shook his head. In one day he had almost lost his reason for living, he couldn't deal with his 'father's' involvement, he had enough of this. "I will see you all in a week." He said as he turned and ran towards his old home near Galveston. That place felt more like home than any other, there is where he would change her.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 14

Bella woke slowly, a little stiff and sore. Her lungs hurt and she tried to not take deep breaths. She slowly stretched her aching muscles then opened her eyes. She saw Jasper watching her guardedly from the other side of the room.

She felt apprehension at the look on his face. His face was a mask, no expression but power and determination, and his body language was tight with restraint. Bella understood while looking at him why he was the most feared vampire.

She felt a moment of fear but quickly pushed it down. This was Jasper not Edward. He would demand that she never take a chance like that again, but he would not manipulate or hurt her and he would not leave if she didn't give in to his demands.

Bella slowly got off the bed, putting out a hand to signal she needed a moment as she walked past him and out of the room. She felt his shock and almost laughed. He had probably never had someone not fear him when he was like this. She didn't want to disrespect him though so she quickly found a bathroom taking care of her human needs then found a kitchen. She was pouring herself some water when she felt him enter the room.

She took a big drink from the cold glass and almost moaned in relief. She really needed the drink before trying to talk. It was going to be a fight and she knew it, but she also knew it was important that she stay strong. Jasper was going to tell her that what she had done was too dangerous and to never do something like that again. This was a defining moment in their relationship.

Jasper wanted to take the pain of all those he loved and part of Bella wanted to let him take hers. To let him wrap her in his protection. She didn't doubt his strength and his ability to do it, but she loved him too much to allow him to hurt more. Bella squared her shoulders in determination, they were going to be partners. She was going to share in the hard times as well as the good whether he liked it or not.

Bella took a seat at one of the stools at the counter and turned to face him. She said nothing and waited for him to start. She smiled as his mask slipped a little and she felt his sudden confusion. He went to a cupboard across from her and pulled out some crackers, then went to the refrigerator and pulled out some cheese. He began to cut the cheese and put it all on a plate and handed it to her.

She looked down at the plate then back up at his still angry face. Bella felt a wave of love for this man. Even though she could feel his anger he still was taking care of her. Bella took the plate and began to eat, realizing she was hungry.

"Bella I want you to promise me that you will never do something so dangerous again. You could have..." Jasper trailed off clenching his fist.

Bella felt his deep fear and understood it, but she needed to make him see she had the same fear. They needed to share their burdens. "I wont promise that." Bella said softly.

Jasper growled deep in his throat and began to walk slowly to her. She could feel fear he was projecting but she refused to give in to it. She had to make him understand.

"Stop!" She said firmly. He seemed to catch himself and he stopped a foot away from her, his eyes black and his body tense. For some reason Bella found him extremely sexy in this moment. He was strong and beautiful and suddenly she wanted him more than anything. She started to tremble with need and wondered briefly if he was projecting lust. She decided she didn't care and reached up to caress his cheek.

Jasper closed his eyes and the feelings stopped. Bella nearly staggered but he caught her before she fell and steadied her. Jasper buried his nose in her hair breathing in her scent, calming himself. "I'm sorry darlin, you're so beautiful and strong. I could feel the fear I was projecting affecting you, but still you were standing up to me..." Jasper groaned. "For a moment I wanted you so bad I lost control of my gift."

"It's okay Jasper your gift is part of you and I love all of you." Bella whispered softly.

Jasper pulled himself from her, standing up and adjusting himself. Bella could see him struggle to control his desire. She herself was having a bit of a problem thinking clearly as her eyes kept wandering from his lips to his hands and then farther...Bella shook her head it was important that they work this out.

Bella took a deep breath and began. "I know what I did was dangerous. I know I was extremely lucky but I had to do it. You could and would have taken care of Alice eventually." Bella looked up into Jasper's eyes they were black with anger and fear again.

"You may fool the others but you can't fool me. I feel you...You are here.." Bella put her hand on her heart. "I know that it would have hurt you to hurt her. You loved her." Jasper started to shake his head in denial.

"Don't lie to yourself Jasper. It was gratitude yes but you also loved her energy and optimism." Bella felt guilt coming from him, she didn't want that. "I know your love for me is far greater than what you felt for her and I love the fact that you love so much..." Bella paused. He did, it was why it hurt him so much to do what had to be done. He loved so much he had to protect. She knew eventually they would find Carlisle and Bella had no doubt Carlisle was going to have to die, but Jasper loved the man. He would do what needed to be done but it was going to hurt him.

"The point is that killing her would have hurt you deeply and I wanted to take that burden for you." Bella finished in a whisper.

"It hurt you to Bella." Jasper said softly.

Bella felt tears threatening to rise, but she quickly pushed them down. "Yes and I will want to cry and be comforted about it later but right now we need to come to an understanding. You are right it was very dangerous what I did and I would prefer in the future to have you as my back up when I attempt something so life-threatening. But Jasper I knew you wouldn't let me do it, I need you to trust me so I can trust you."

She felt her words hit him and understanding dawn on him. "Bella...I know you are strong and capable but I love you so much and the thought of losing you...I can't risk it."

"You are in far more danger than myself." Bella said walking toward him and lifting up a sleeve. She gently touched one of his scars. "How many of these do you have Jasper? You could have avoided every one of them. Emmett told me how fast you really are. Why do you have them? Why didn't you leave Maria sooner?" Jasper closed his eyes and pulled his arm away, replacing his sleeve.

"You didn't leave because you couldn't bear to leave behind all those innocents to Maria's cruelty. You took those wounds to protect those around you. I understand Jasper that you long to take the pain of those around you. It's part of who you are and I love you but and I want to share the burden." Bella paused and tried to push her love to him. "Let me share the burden Jasper. Promise me you will trust me. It doesn't mean that you have to agree. There were many holes in my plan that I am sure you could have helped with."

Jasper took a deep breath and Bella felt his love and fear for her. "Okay darlin I will try to control my protective instincts and trust you, but you will never again be in such danger. You need to trust my love for you. I am not Edward, I would have tried to stop you yes but I would never have forced you. If you wouldn't have accepted my help we could have sent the Chief with you."

Bella blushed, chagrined. That would have been a perfect option. She hadn't seen it because she was so used to keeping Charlie away from this part of her life. It was a stupid instinct that had no place now. Jasper was right she hadn't trusted him.

"You are right Jasper." Bella said softly.

Jasper kissed her on the head. "I need to go hunt. I want to be full for the change." Jasper told her. Bella nodded she knew he wouldn't leave her side during the change. She was hoping he would merely share the pain not take it all as he had done with Charlie.

Bella made use of the time he was away to explore the house. It was small and very old, but looked well taken care of. There were pictures on the wall and she was surprised to find one of Jasper in his civil war uniform. Bella smiled and touched the picture. He was definitely a striking figure in his uniform. She moved down to another picture of a beautiful blonde woman. It had to be Jasper's mother and Bella studied her. There was a smile on her face which was odd, people in that time did not smile for photos, but the happiness and love in her eyes was strong. Bella turned away from the photos smiling.

She went outside and sat in the sun closing her eyes and lifting her face to the warmth. She had missed this in Forks. There were many things to love about the town but she definitely preferred the sun. A shadow entered her thoughts, she was going to be changed soon and while she could be in the sun by herself she was going to have to be careful.

Bella began to ponder the changes that were going to happen. She wouldn't have to worry about hurting humans thanks to Charlie, but she would hunt animals. She would drink blood. The thought caused her to shudder. Still she supposed it wouldn't be so abhorrent when she was changed.

She hugged her arms to her chest and felt the warmth from the sun on her skin. She was going to be cold and hard. Bella frowned at that, Jasper was warm and his skin didn't feel as hard as Edward's had. Was that because he was different? Or because she was his mate? Either way she didn't think she would be so lucky. Her skin would be hard and cold, frozen forever in timeless perfection. Was that a good thing? She had liked Charlie's laugh lines.

Bella laid back on the ground closing her eyes and sighing. She felt so relaxed she could almost take a nap right here. She was never going to sleep again after the change. This one thing bothered her more than any of the others. Sleep was a rest from the trials, a break in time, a counting of the turning of the days. Without it she would never have relief, the hours would stretch endlessly. Bella frowned at her thoughts.

"What's got you frowning darlin?" Jasper's husky voice asked beside her.

Bella smiled and opened her eyes almost gasping at the sight of him leaning down over her. The sun seemed to create a halo around him and his skin was sparkling. He was a god and lust filled her. He smiled and his eyes darkened. He started to bend down and kiss her but a thought occurred to her causing her to pause. Unbidden Alice's words came back to her and doubt entered her mind. Why hadn't he made love to her yet? They had fooled around a lot but always with clothes on. She had never even seen him with his shirt off.

"Tell me darlin. I can't stand the doubt I feel from you. Let me relieve your fears and love you." Jasper said taking her hand and kissing the palm.

"Alice said you could never love me that you were just stuck with me because of the mating bond. I don't want to believe her but why haven't we..." Bella began to blush and whispered as she continued. "made love."

Jasper didn't laugh at her, she was very thankful to him for that. "I do love you Bella if I didn't I would have claimed and marked you already. Do you know how hard it is not to claim you?" Jasper said the last part with a groan. He took her hand and placed it on his pants. Her eyes widened as she felt his bulge. Still she knew she turned him on that had been proven, but it wasn't enough for them to actually complete the act.

"When vampires make love with their mate for the first time they instinctually bite their partners neck, pushing their venom into the mark, forever marking their partner with their scent. For me to do that to you would cause you to start the change. The need to claim your mate is one of the strongest a vampire feels, it is a testament of my love for you that I have not done this to you." Jasper said and sent her a bit of what he felt. Bella gasped from the strength of it. The need and physical pain he felt, the love that helped him cope with it.

Bella understood and was comforted but a thought occurred to her. "Did you mark Alice?" She asked.

"No I never had a desire to and she never asked. I thought at the time that it was just another example of me being a defective vampire. Alice not worrying about it I put down to her vanity." Jasper said sadly.

Bella pulled him close to her, hugging him fiercely. "I want you to mark me. I want you to make love to me while I'm human then change me with the mating mark. I want you, your body, your venom, your soul all of you to be a part of me." Bella whispered.

Jasper kissed her passionately before picking her up gently and carrying her into the house. "If I push venom in your pulse points too, the change will go faster but you will have more scars." He said softly his lips moving seductively over her skin.

She shuddered a little from the sensation. "I will wear the scars with pride."

He kissed her lips again and Bella was lost until she felt herself being sat on a bed. She opened her eyes to see him kneeling between her legs. His hands were on her thighs and he was moving his nose along her thigh till he reached her center where he paused briefly and inhaled deeply. Bella gasped at the warmth of his breath as he reached her tank, he took it in both hands and slowly tortuously lifted it over her head. His face moving along every inch sending his hot breath over her skin.

Bella reached for him but he grabbed her hands, pushing her back against the bed and holding them above her head as he whispered against her skin. "Slowly darlin, I want to savor this moment." She shuddered again. He was driving her insane and he hadn't even really touched her yet.

He moved back down her body pulling off her pajama pants on his way. He kissed her foot before making his way back up her body trailing his fingers lightly over her skin. She felt goosebumps rise all over. She looked at his dark eyes and her need was more than she could contain.

"What do you want darlin?" He asked softly.

"Please let me touch you." She pleaded. He looked surprised but nodded his assent. Bella sat up suddenly unsure. She licked her lips nervously and tentatively reached out to him. She pushed his long-sleeved shirt off his shoulders revealing a white tank underneath. Bella rose to her knees and touched his now bare shoulders and arms, tracing his muscles in wonder. She could feel his scars but they only made him more beautiful. She reached down and started to pull the tank off, she felt his apprehension and moved slowly sending all her love to him.

When his chest was bare before her she gazed at his perfect body and felt such wonder and lust she bent forward and kissed his chest before pushing him backwards. She leaned over him and trailed a hand down his chest, slowly making her way past his stomach to his jeans. She undid the button with shaking fingers and pulled his jeans down. He helped her by raising his hips. Once she had deposited his jeans on the floor she made her way back up his body. She stopped at his penis and stared at it in wonder. She had never actually seen one in person and she was slightly in awe of it. She reached out to touch it when Jasper sat up and grabbed her.

"I will never be able to control myself if you do that darlin." He growled as he kissed her passionately. Bella felt him reaching behind her but didn't realize what he was doing till she felt her breast suddenly free.

She was surprised but not self-conscious though she supposed she should be. Jasper pushed her back again and kissed her neck. Nipping and sucking in such away that her back arched and she moaned low in her throat. He made his way down her chest kissing lightly till he reached her breast. He took her nipple in his mouth sucking lightly and Bella gasped at the feel of it. Bella was burning, she needed more and her hips rose in an unspoken request. Jasper smiled against her skin and kissed his way down to her center. When he kissed her there Bella breathed a soft "Yes." That's what she needed more than anything. She felt his tongue on her and knew she was wrong this was so much more. Her hips bucked and she cried out his name. He reached out and held her still while he gently sucked and nibbled her. Bella felt something building in her and knew she was close. To what she wasn't sure but she felt she was on fire. Jasper removed one of his hands from her hips and Bella felt his fingers suddenly entering her most intimate part. The feeling was shocking and just exactly what she needed. She felt waves of pleasure wash over her and her body trembled from her release. Jasper pulled her close to him and held her till her trembling subsided. Her muscles felt loose and she was more sated and happy than she had ever been. She reached over and caressed his face running a finger over his lips.

"You are a fucking genius." She said with a laugh.

Jasper smiled and she felt him twitch against her. God she wanted him in her now. She felt her stomach tighten and she whimpered a little. "Please..." Jasper seemed to understand and rolled her over positioning himself. He looked in her eyes as he slowly entered her. She felt no pain only a deep sense of fulfillment. She felt herself clench around him and her hips bucked.

"Not yet darlin..." Jasper groaned as he struggled to keep control. Bella was beyond self-control the feelings that ran through her were overwhelming. Jasper seemed to give up his fight and moved with in her. He was moving maddeningly slow and every thrust seemed to send a thrill through her. Bella found herself muttering unintelligibly as the feeling began to build in her again, stronger this time. Just as she thought she would go insane with the need for release she heard Jasper groan "Fuck!" and she was pushed over the edge. Jasper's head moved down to her shoulder and he bit down pushing venom into her body while his seed emptied into her core. The pleasure and pain were beyond anything she could describe and Bella screamed in ecstasy.

Bella had felt Jasper deep inside her for some time now, a light in the darkness of her life but now...his light consumed her. She felt herself merge with him and knew without a doubt that Jasper was feeling it too. She felt his shock and knew he was feeling the same way she was and this was beyond what he thought was going to happen. Bella wasn't frightened though she was elated. She had found the missing part of her. He was now and forever a part of her and she a part of him. She knew somehow deep inside her that this had always been so. They were meant to be and always would be.

Jasper pulled out of her but pulled her close to his side. He didn't bite her pulse points but Bella didn't worry about it, trusting him. She felt the loss of him physically but nothing would ever part them, she could still feel him inside her mind and heart. She sent out a wave of love before the pain of the burn began to hit her. She felt him take some of the burn. She knew he was taking half and sent him her gratitude for sharing the burden instead of taking all of it himself.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 15

Esme laid on the ground staring at the clouds above her. It had been hard to get this free time away from the rest of the family. She smiled at the thought. They had become a family.

Yesterday the women had gone into Las Vegas. They had a spa day, then had spent the evening gambling. Esme and Victoria had stayed on the slots while Rose and Char had wandered to the card games. She had a chance to learn about Victoria and found she liked her. Vicki had a life similar to the rest of them and Esme's heart had melted.

James had tormented her much the same way he had Alice, before changing her. Her life had become more nightmarish after her change. She had accepted everything James had told her, not knowing any different, until she met Edward. Meeting Edward had shown her that life could be different for her, but Edward had been embroiled in Carlisle and Alice's schemes and wouldn't leave with her. It had hurt Vicki deeply and Esme understood in a way. If she had seen Charlie being loving to another female, she wasn't sure she wouldn't have done the same thing Vicki did. After all it was all she had known. James had taught her violence solved problems.

Esme sighed, she was going to have to talk to Edward it was past time for him to grow up. He had a mate now and he needed to protect her. He had done well bringing Victoria to Charlie when she had been so near death, but he should have done it sooner. The moment he had found Victoria he should have left with her and saved her from James. He needed to think of his mate first. Perhaps she could get Charlie to talk to him.

She stretched like a cat and a contented grin came over her face at the thought of Charlie. He was so perfect, everything she could have ever dreamed of but never thought herself worthy of having. They made love often, he was passionate and tender and he made her feel beautiful and desirable. He was so different than Carlisle. Carlisle and her were rarely intimate and when they were it was all about his needs and she had never been happy afterwards. Often she felt dirty...

Thoughts of Carlisle darkened her mood. She hated that she had ever let him touch her. Esme had never hated anyone, not even Henry, but Carlisle...The things he had done to her, the things he had made her do. She just hoped Charlie never found out. Charlie wouldn't be able to love her if he knew.

Esme shook off her dark thoughts and again concentrated on her family. Peter and Emmett of course were fast friends, they enjoyed tormenting Edward. Surprisingly Edward was much more good-natured about it than he had ever been before. Esme supposed Vicki was having a positive effect on him. It didn't hurt that Char had immediately set boundaries for him. Esme chuckled at the memory.

Edward had pinched his nose and groaned. "Jeez Peter can you think of nothing else! I don't like seeing images of Char naked..." That was as far as he had gotten before Char had him by the ear twisting it so hard that Esme had been afraid she would rip it off.

"You listen here Eddie..." She had snarled his name. "We understand that you have never controlled your gift. If you refuse to learn how to block out our thoughts then you will not comment on them do you understand?" She had said with unmistakable menace.

"I can't block them..." Edward had begun to stammer.

"Edward if we can block you out of our thoughts, you can block yourself from hearing our thoughts. You just have never wanted to. I am not naive so don't lie to me." Char said in a growl.

Edward had looked at her stunned and Esme knew the thought had never occurred to him. She had nearly laughed but it was really kind of sad. Carlisle as his creator and 'father' really should have helped him.

Esme felt a presence and stood up quickly suddenly frightened. She turned and spotted Jasper walking slowly to her. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It had only been two days surely Bella's transformation was not complete and where was Bella. She looked around but could not see her. She looked back at the man and noticed that his eyes were blue and there were no scars on his neck or arms, that were bare. This was not Jasper. She lowered herself to a defensive crouch and growled in fear.

"You know who I am Esme." Michael said.

Esme was terrified, was he here to kill her. Was her soul so dark? Charlie told her often that she shined brightly but perhaps he was just trying to make her happy. Surely the things she had done while with Carlisle darkened her.

"You need to tell them where Carlisle is." Michael said.

No! She couldn't do that! She knew if she led them to Carlisle her Charlie would find out about her. He would stop loving her and look at her with disgust. She couldn't bear that.

"I can't. Charlie will hate me." Esme whispered.

Michael cocked his head to the side as if confused. "I do not know emotions. I only know the soul. I have seen people do seemingly good things only to have their souls darken and others do horrific things and their souls shine bright."

Esme closed her eyes in shame. He knew...she felt a sob rise in her throat.

"The Volturi know where you are and are on their way to take your family." She heard Michael say and her eyes flew open in panic. She turned to their home ready to run...her family she couldn't let them be hurt. She felt his hand on her arm. His grip was warm but strong. She knew without a doubt she would not escape him.

"How...what..." Esme stammered fighting the rising panic in her.

"Jake knows and once he phased the pack knew. Seth gave Carlisle the location in hopes of freeing his sister. Carlisle betrayed him and held on to Leigh but told the Volturi where your family is, in hopes of keeping them from him. They are very angry with him for losing both my son and Bella." Michael said with no emotion.

"How do you know all this? Do you see the future? Will we survive?" Esme asked hoping for some kind of reassurance.

"I do not see the future. I have been watching Carlisle. I had hoped that with the loss of you I would be able to take him. I do not feel emotion often but...I would enjoy ending his existence." Michael said and Esme shivered at the malice in his voice.

Michael looked up suddenly as if he heard something, then he turned back to Esme. "Remember what I have said. I do not think Leah will live much longer. You need to tell Charlie at least." With those parting words he turned and was gone.

Esme began to wring her hands. She was in a panic. Her mind going over one horror after another. The Volturi, facing Carlisle, Leah, Charlie...She felt hands on her arms and looked up to see Rose. She instantly grabbed Rose and hugged her tight. Rose was so strong...it was time for Esme to be strong.

Rose held her for a moment a little confused before pulling back. "Peter says we need to have a family meeting. He says it's important."

Esme nodded and held her hand as they ran back. She was thankful that Rose didn't pull back from her and seemed to know she needed the strength. Soon Rose would know the truth about her and would hate her.

They entered the house to find everyone in the living room. Her Charlie was standing against the wall and Esme couldn't help the bittersweet smile that graced her lips. His smile was genuine and filled with love. He opened his arms to her and she was in them instantly. He kissed her hair and Esme sighed with content. She would enjoy this while it lasted, she decided.

Peter cleared his throat. He looked around the group as if he was measuring everyone in the room. "The Volturi are coming. We must go with them without a fight and no one will be hurt. Charlie you need to take Esme and go to the Major and his mate. You have to tell them what has happened."

"I won't leave you to face the Volturi alone. I'm strong. I can help." Charlie said in anger. Esme felt immensely proud of him.

Peter took a deep breath. "You are very strong Chief but Alec and Jane are coming along with Demetri. We can't run as Demetri will find us and you have no defense against Alec and Jane. If Aro captures you he will kill you without hesitation Chief. "

"I won't abandon my family!" Charlie growled.

"If you don't warn the Major then Aro will get the information from me where he is. Then he will start killing us one by one till the Major submits to him. Bella will offer herself in exchange for us and the Major will become Aro's puppet and all will be lost. You will be killed first as you are considered the most dangerous and both Bella and the Major will be devastated." Peter said in frustration.

Esme could feel the tension in Charlie's shoulders and knew he was not sold on what Peter was saying.

"I know where Carlisle is." Esme said in a whisper. They all heard her and looked at her, most in shock. Peter looked at her smugly and Esme looked down. Charlie loosened his hold on her and looked down at her.

"Michael came to me and told me that Seth had told Carlisle where we were in hopes of freeing his sister. Carlisle told the Volturi...Charlie he also said Leigh is near death. We have to help her." Esme said in a shaky voice.

Charlie pulled her close again in a comforting hold. Esme was still shaking she knew she would have to tell him everything soon. He kissed her hair and then turned to Peter.

"You are sure that no one will be killed?" He asked.

"They will want to get information from us and won't want to harm us till they are sure that the Major will know about it. You will have to move quickly though I don't want Aro to know the things I know." Peter said.

"We will go to warn Jasper and Bella. Then we will go to rescue Leigh." Charlie said in defeat. "Keep them safe Peter or I will make your life hell."

"I will Chief. You must go now it will happen soon." Peter said then turned to Char pulling her close. "I'm going to spend what time we have left with my sexy mate." He said as he pulled a very frightened looking Char with him to their room.

Rose and Emmett came to them and hugged them. "Be safe mom." Emmett said in a rare moment of seriousness, then he turned to Charlie. "Kick some butt Chief." He grinned before letting Rose say her goodbyes.

Rose hugged Esme, she said nothing but Esme felt her love. She then hugged Charlie. "I already view you as a better father than either my human father or Carlisle. Come back to us and bring back our mother safely." She said then went to Emmett's waiting embrace. He held her close as he practically carried her to their room.

Esme looked over at Edward and Vicki sitting on the couch holding each other fearfully. She looked at Charlie who returned her gaze. They walked to the couch together.

"You can leave Edward. I don't think they will be after you as you weren't particularly close to Jasper and Bella...well she isn't exactly your best friend." Charlie said.

Edward looked deep into Vicki's eyes as they held a silent conversation. Edward nodded, kissed her softly and turned toward Charlie. "We have both followed people in our vampire life without knowing we had a choice. Now we have a clear choice and we choose to stay with you. We consider you all family and hope that someday you will accept us as family." Edward said with conviction and Vicki nodded her agreement.

Esme smiled, he was growing up.

"Son we won't think less of you if you leave and you will always be welcome back." Charlie said.

"We would think less of ourselves. Even after all we have done, you have been kind to us and offered us a home. We want to share the good times, so we will share the bad." Vicki said.

"You might die." Esme whispered.

"I would rather die with my family than alone, hiding in cowardice." Edward said and Vicki nodded beside him.

Esme couldn't hold her love inside anymore and bent down to hug them both. It was slightly awkward as neither were use to such signs of affection, but all of them enjoyed the moment.

"Be safe son, follow Peter's orders he knows best. I want you to be okay when I return." Charlie said.

Edward practically beamed and Esme could hardly believe this was the same arrogant boy she had once known. She kissed his cheek then squeezed Vicki's hand. She let Charlie lead her out of the room and they made their way to their own room. Each packed a small backpack with a change of clothes, before heading out the door and starting the run to Texas.


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 16

Jasper felt like he was floating. He could feel the burn of the change but he also felt Bella all around him. The part of him that had been missing all his life was here with him. He had felt it when he was human, the ache had led him to join the army so young. Oh, he told everyone he had joined wanting to defend his mother and show his bravery, but he knew though that he was searching for something.

When he had become a vampire he felt it more intensely. At first it was buried in the overwhelming sea of emotions he felt from others and himself, but as he began to gain control of his gift he felt the lack deeply. He had felt inadequate and guilty constantly. Now he knew his soul was not complete. Bella held the other half of his soul. She felt it too.

He could see her memories and he knew she had felt it too. She thought that her feelings of inadequacy were caused by her link to him and he projected his insecurity on to her. He understood her reasoning, he saw that she had indeed handled all the tasks for her mother and in a sense was independent, but he knew emotions and he knew she used her mother as a shield. Her need to care for her mother allowed her to hide from the world. She had tried to do the same with Charlie, but Charlie was an island unto himself and Bella had ended up with Edward who let her fade into the background.

No she was searching to, missing that crucial piece of herself. Now they were whole. The sword and shield, the power and the protection. Weak apart but together unstoppable.

While he had seen her memories and her whole life, she had also seen his. He wasn't afraid though. She was part of him now and he could feel her pride in him. He saw himself through her eyes and it was something totally different from what he had seen. In her eyes he was a compassionate man, a fierce warrior, and honorable vampire, who caused fear, awe, and hope in those that knew him. She made him see it and for the first time in his life he felt good.

He did the same thing for her. He didn't see a shy, awkward, plain girl, he saw a loving, fun, stunning beauty who spread love where ever she went and she saw it too through his eyes.

Jasper felt the pain in his chest become unbearable and gasped as Bella's heart beat for the last time. He opened his eyes and turned to see her face, but held tightly onto Bella's hand unwilling to sever their connection. She was gorgeous and he took in a sharp unneeded breath. He saw her smile slightly and opened her now red eyes.

Her eyes widened at the sight of him and he knew she was seeing him afresh, with her new vampire eyes. He felt no self-doubt though as she trailed her fingers down his neck feeling the scars there. He knew she loved every bit of him and was just as much in awe of him as he was of her.

Their connection was so different from anything he had ever felt before. No other mates were like them. It wasn't that they read each others thoughts of emotions, they just knew in their souls what the other felt and thought.

Jasper knew that they needed to rediscover each other before their first hunt. He leaned down and gently kissed her trailing a hand down her body causing her to shiver with want. He smiled at the feelings that they elicited from each other and kissed the mark on her neck where he had changed her tenderly.

* * *

Char approached Edward slowly. She really didn't like the boy but Peter said he was important and she trusted her mate. She had been with Peter long enough to know that he would protect them, still she was more frightened than she ever had been before.

When she had waited patiently in line for her turn for the Major to end her vampire life she had known that Peter would somehow save her. This time however it wasn't just her. She knew Peter wouldn't let her die but what about Esme and Charlie? The Major and Bella? Rose and Emmett? She had even begun to care for Victoria so she wouldn't like Edward hurt either.

Char shook her head and steeled her resolve. She would follow Peter's instructions to the letter. She would trust her mate.

She saw the pair on the couch holding each other closely. She hated to break up their time but it was necessary.

"Edward can I talk to you alone for a moment?" Char asked.

Victoria clutched his hand tighter and Edward looked slightly frightened but nodded his agreement and kissed Victoria softly before following Char outside. Char shook her head feeling unwanted affection for the boy. He was trying to grow up.

When they were safely away far from hearing distance of the house she stopped and turned to him. "Edward you are going to be very important to our survival." Char began. She saw a moment of self-doubt flash through his eyes but the his jaw firmed with determination and he nodded signaling that she should go on.

"Aro is going to want to read you first. He knows of your gift and will think it is a shortcut to reading all of us. We need you to let go of your gift." Char told him.

He looked at her a little confused. Char sighed someone really needed to kick Carlisle in the ass, he should have taught the boy more about his gift.

"Right now you are able to concentrate on one persons thoughts in a sea of thoughts you hear because you do have control of your gift...Remember when you first woke up and you heard Carlisle's thoughts?" Char said slowly.

Edward nodded.

"Then when you approached other vampires you heard many thoughts at once. What did you do?" Char asked.

"I focused on one set of thoughts at a time, ignoring all others." Edward answered. "Carlisle told me to focus on the vampire we were meeting. It was Eleazer, he wanted to know what Eleazer knew about my gift that he wasn't telling him."

"What did he know?" Char asked curious.

"Nothing really. Just that I could read anyone's thoughts." Edward answered.

Char thought on this for a moment. What he said gave her pause and she briefly wondered if Peter's plan would work. Char shook her head, it would work she trusted Peter.

"Okay what you need to do is let go of that focus. Let all thoughts flood your mind and overwhelm you. It will overwhelm Aro too and buy us time." Char told him.

Edward's mouth dropped in real fear. Char supposed it was a horrible experience. She was about to press him when he suddenly shut his mouth with a snap and nodded through clenched teeth. Char felt a moment of sympathy for him and laid a hand on his.

"I know it will be hard but remember that it will be hard on Aro too. You don't want him getting interested in you too much sugar." Char told him trying to be reassuring.

Edward nodded in determination. Char was actually starting to like the boy. "You know sugar, if you concentrated on your own thoughts you could probably block out everyone else's." She said before turning to return to the house.

* * *

Bella licked her lips again wishing to taste the blood of the coyote she had killed again. While it had been delicious it had been lacking something. Her hunger was slightly less but her throat still burned. Jasper said that was normal, that animal blood wouldn't satisfy her till Charlie used her gift on her. He couldn't tell her how Charlie's gift felt because he hadn't changed him yet.

She understood why she was next in line. But she sorely wished Jasper could be next. He had struggled for so long. Now that she could feel what he struggled with she felt compassion for him and admired him all the more.

Bella watched Jasper's muscles ripple as he ran in front of her. She wanted him again. Was she ever going to have enough? They were so connected in so many ways that it seemed to hurt to be physically apart. She knew part of what she was feeling was what she had been warned about. Being a newborn she was supposed to feel out of control, but it was more than that.

She was overwhelmingly happy. She had found her soul mate, her other half, her better half. Even with danger looming on the horizon she felt happy and complete. Did that make her selfish.

Jasper stopped and turned to her, pulling her gently in his arms. She sighed in pure bliss almost forgetting why he was comforting her till he spoke. "No darlin it makes you normal. You are just as worried for the others as I am and we will do what it takes, but we have found our other half and can't help but be happy."

Bella stood on her tip toes and kissed his lips soundly. She felt his concern for the others and sighed deeply as she broke the kiss. She knew he was worried about being separate from the family. She didn't blame him she was worried too. Would the Volturi find them? Was Leigh still alive?

Bella let go of him regretfully sliding her arms down his chest slowly. Another shot of lust hit her and she almost laughed at herself. Her emotions were definitely going crazy. Shooting from love, lust, to fear lightning fast. She knew from Jasper this was normal and that it didn't bother him. She felt Jasper's amusement as she shot toward love again.

They entered the house laughing and Jasper went to get his phone.

"I'm going to call Charlie while you change, Bella." Jasper told her.

Bella frowned not wanting her alone time with Jasper to end. She knew he could feel her disappointment but he dialed Charlie's number anyways.

"Charlie I..." Jasper trailed off as Bella took her dress off in front of him. She nearly giggled but didn't want her father to hear her so kept it in.

"Hello son. How did everything go?" Charlie was saying.

"It went ..." Jasper paused as Bella took her finger and found a spot of blood on her arm. She looked at her finger intently. "Bella is ..." he stopped again as Bella put her finger in her mouth and closed her eyes savoring the taste. "I have no words Chief. I need you to get here quickly. She is struggling with her emotions a bit but I'm helping and when you work your magic on her I'm sure that will help more. If Esme is with you please keep her back till we assess the situation Bella is..." Jasper went on quickly before stopping trying to find an appropriate word to tell her father. "volatile." Jasper finally said. Bella smiled at him and stalked toward him.

"Okay son, Esme and I will be there in an hour." Bella heard Charlie say. No she wasn't going to have that. Bella grinned wickedly and trailed a hand down his chest resting at his button on his jeans and looking up at him through her lashes.

"Make it two." Jasper growled and hung up the phone reaching for her.

* * *

Charlie watched the sunrise while Esme was in the shower. They had decided last night to wait till today to approach Jasper and Bella. He just felt that they should wait for Bella to finish the change and call before they met the pair.

He suspected that Jasper had taken most of Bella's pain from the change and would not take being surprised well. He had also hoped that Esme would tell him what was bugging her. They had made love but Esme had not opened up. It hurt him that she didn't trust him enough to tell him what had her so frightened.

Esme walked out of the bathroom and Charlie immediately had her in his arms kissing her passionately. He couldn't help but be happy. Even with all the danger they faced and the worry he had for his children, he Charles Swan had found love. If he died tomorrow he would die a happy man.

"Wow." Esme said as she drew back from him. She reached up and caressed his face, her look so tender and loving that it made Charlie's heart ache. The woman had so much love in her that she gave freely.

He pulled her close to him again. "I love you." He whispered against her hair.

Esme pulled back from him a sad and guilty look on her face. "Charlie I..." she began but trailed off avoiding his eyes. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times trying to speak and Charlie waited patiently for her. His phone rang interrupting them and Charlie nearly groaned. He was hoping she would tell her what was wrong before they didn't have time anymore.

He looked at the caller ID and frowned. "It's Jasper honey. I have to take it."

Esme let out a breath she had apparently been holding and smiled her soft smile.

"Hello son. How did everything go?" Charlie asked frustrated at the timing of the call but happy to hear from him at the same time.

"It went ...Bella is ...I have no words Chief. I need you to get here quickly. She is struggling with her emotions a bit but I'm helping and when you work your magic on her I'm sure that will help more. If Esme is with you please keep her back till we access the situation Bella is ...volatile." Jasper said.

"Okay son, Esme and I will be there in an hour." Charlie said.

Jasper seemed to growl. "Make it two." He said and hung up the phone.

Charlie chuckled then turned to Esme. "Two hours give us time..." He began trailing off. Esme smiled seductively and was in his arms before he could finish.

* * *

"You know it's not that I don't love you man but I would rather be with Rose right now." Emmett said trying to lighten the somber mood. He really hated it when Peter was so serious. He didn't like being so solemn, especially at a time like this.

"It won't take long but I have to talk to you without the others hearing." Peter said pausing as if searching for words.

"Just spit it out Peter so I can get back to my woman." Emmett said growing impatient.

Peter nodded and began. "The Volturi will be here within the hour. Aro is going to want to read Edward first. I have Char talking to him telling him what to do to keep Aro...occupied." Peter said smiling at some inside joke. Emmett didn't press him.

"Edward will knock him out of commission for a day. He will read Victoria next curious about her from the little he got from Edward. Her gift will keep him frustrated for another day." Peter said.

"What's her gift?" Emmett asked genuinely curious.

"Escape." Peter said simply. "She will be able to elude his intrusion on her thoughts to the point of exasperation, but he will keep trying for a full day because Aro is nothing if not arrogant." Peter said smirking.

"Next he will read Rose." Peter said and Emmett couldn't help but growl. Peter ignored it and continued. "From Rose he will learn about me and will want to read me. It is imperative that he not read me." Peter said emphatically.

"When he gets to me I want you to cause a distraction. I want you to yell out about Charlie's gift. That should cause enough confusion to buy us more time. There is a member of the guard who can detect truth, of course he will be there along with more guard members. Some of the guard will want Charlie's gift others will want to kill him. Fights will break out." Peter told him.

"How do you know all this? Is it your gift?" Emmett asked unsure if what he was saying would work.

"I don't have a gift I just know shit." Peter growled. Emmett just eyed him waiting for more.

"I know that we have to stall and I know that we all will live, but I don't know for sure all that will happen." Peter continued.

"Then what is all this bullshit your planning?" Emmett asked irritated that Rose had to be a part of it and debating taking her and running.

Peter ran a hand through his hair. "Look Aro won't want to read me or Char, our scars show us as vampires from the southern wars. No one wants to see that shit least of all a pansy like Aro who let's Caius fight all his battles while he sits on his fat ass collecting vampires like a fucking doll collection. Carlisle has probably reported all about Edward , you and Rose. He's going to be drooling to get a hold of Edward and Edward's thoughts will be filled with Victoria since she is his mate. It's probably the only thing the fucker will get from him. I told Char to tell Edward how to confuse and overwhelm the fucker. No one needs to tell Victoria her gift works better if people don't know about it."

"How do you know about it?" Emmett asked him again irritating him further. Emmett knew he was making him angry but he wanted the truth and he figured making him mad was the only way to get it.

"It's obvious to anyone with half a brain." Peter growled. Emmett chuckled at the insult further irritating Peter. He knew people thought him stupid and it was definitely an advantage.

"It doesn't matter. Aro well read Rose next because everyone knows you don't have a brain." Peter said all of a sudden controlling his anger and trying to get a rise out of Emmett. Peter was staring suspiciously at Emmett.

"A lot can go wrong with this plan. Edward may not be able to 'overwhelm' Aro. Edward has never proven to be particularly strong. Victoria's gift may not work with mind reading, after all Eddie reads her mind with no problem. Aro may get a wild hair up his ass and decide it would be thrilling to read a vampire from the southern wars and read you or Char first. Why shouldn't I just take Rose and run?" Emmett said rising to his full height and watching Peter searchingly.

Peter seemed to relax and looked at him grinning smugly. "I just know shit and I know you won't run. I also know that if Rose gets hurt you'll kill me."

Emmett stared at him weighing everything in his mind. In the end he decided his Rose would be more unhappy if they ran and abandoned the family than if they stayed and in spite of himself he trusted Peter to keep them safe.

"You're wasting my time Peter, my woman needs my lovin." Emmett said punching his arm a little harder than he had to. The fucker deserved more for even thinking of using his Rosie. If she was hurt at all by Aro he would pay.

"No time for that, the Volturi are almost here." Peter said before taking off toward the house. Emmett followed him quickly anxious to be with his Rose.


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 17

Charlie approached the house slowly, making sure Esme was behind him. He knew Jasper and Bella would know they were here but he wanted to give them enough time to prepare for the meeting. He knocked on the door feeling excitement and happiness at seeing his children again.

Jasper opened the door slowly and Charlie's mouth dropped open at the sight of him. Gone was the quiet man who hid in the background, before him stood a confident man who radiated power but seemed to make you want to trust him. Charlie smiled he looked so much like Michael it was uncanny. If his eyes were blue and his skin free of scars you wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

As Charlie studied him closer he decided that the scars made Jasper more intimidating than Michael and his honey colored eyes were more inviting, a contrast that was strangely appealing and frightening at the same time.

He felt Esme's hand tighten on his arm and tore his eyes from Jasper to look at her. She was looking at Jasper with much the same feelings showing on her face that he felt. Charlie smiled at her and she tore her eyes from Jasper to give him a look. She returned his smile and a look of pride came over her features.

Charlie shook his head. Michael had been wrong Jasper didn't need a father he needed Bella, he thought feeling a bit of remorse at not being able to be more a part of his change.

Jasper reached out and drew Charlie into a hug, which shocked Charlie to no end. In all the time Charlie knew him he usually shied away from physical displays of affection.

"Thank you Charlie. Without you I would have never accepted Bella. You started my healing process allowing me to understand myself enough to believe that Bella could actually love me. Finding my soul mate finished it." Jasper said.

Charlie had no words he merely nodded his pride in Jasper and Bella nearly overwhelming him.

"Hi dad." Bella's voice rang out from behind Jasper.

Charlie felt joy shoot through him, he almost didn't recognize the change in her voice. She called him 'dad'. He anxiously peered behind Jasper and saw her standing there. Again the shock and pride ran through him. She stood up straight and tall. She had grown slightly in height but the way she carried herself made her seem taller. Her happiness and confidence seemed to radiate from her. Gone was the girl who stood in the background trying to hide from the world around her.

Jasper moved to the side and Bella raced into his arms, nearly knocking him over. Charlie chuckled and hugged her tight.

"Baby girl you are so...perfect." Charlie said no other word seemed to be adequate she was perfect in every way.

Bella kissed his face then moved from him still smiling she returned to Jasper's side and he slid his arm around her pulling her close. Charlie watched them closely.

"Charlie I don't feel comfortable leaving the rest of the family for too long. How is everyone ? Did Edward stay with the family? Or did Peter make him leave?" Jasper asked seriously.

Charlie felt dread immediately and he took a deep breath as he tried to figure out how to tell him what had happened. Both Bella and Jasper's face grew serious. In unspoken communication they moved. Bella moved to Charlie taking his hand and Jasper pulled Esme aside.

"Charlie work your magic on Bella. Esme will tell me what has happened." Jasper said as he led Esme to the side of the room.

He looked at Bella questioningly. That had been...weird for lack of a better word. They moved in concert, in a seeming silent agreement, it was uncanny. Bella smiled at him.

"I can't explain it yet dad. We have...a strong connection. I don't read his thoughts or feelings." She paused and smiled. "Though he can read my feelings. But I know him...inside."

Charlie didn't understand what she was saying but decided now was not the time. He gently put his hand on her throat and began to concentrate.

* * *

Esme felt like squirming under Jasper's intense gaze. She felt his anger when she had told him about the Volturi, even though she knew Jasper would never hurt her his anger was terrifying to behold and she had to fight herself not to cower before him. He must have felt her fear because he turned to her and gave her a reassuring smile. Esme was again shocked. She had seen him that angry one time before in their time together and it had taken a week to calm down and return to the family. Now he seemed completely in control and she was proud of him.

She told him about meeting Michael and her knowledge of Carlisle's location. She tried to control the guilt that surged in her at those thoughts, knowing he would read it but was unable to. Jasper said nothing and let her finish her tale. When she had finished she couldn't meet his eyes. She lowered her head and waited for what he would say.

"Esme...What ever you have done we will love you and Charlie loves you so deeply and strongly that nothing will change that." Jasper told her.

Esme nodded still not looking in his eyes. She knew this what she didn't know was whether she deserved that love.

"Stop. I know what your feeling. I felt it myself for so long...Don't hurt Charlie by letting this come between you. Tell him the truth and begin to heal." Jasper said drawing her into his arms and hugging her tight. Jasper started to pull away before she was ready and she held him a little tighter till she heard a light growl. She turned to see Bella staring at them with anger in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Bella." She said backing away from Jasper. She was a little frightened, she remembered how possessive she was of Charlie at first and she wasn't a newborn.

Jasper went to Bella and pulled her close kissing her on the forehead. She leaned into him and smiled contentedly. Esme felt herself smiling at the pair. Jasper turned to look at her and suddenly she was afraid of him again. He did nothing to ease her fear.

"It is time for you to tell us Esme. Where is Carlisle and what can we expect when we find him?" Jasper demanded. Esme began to shake before Charlie came to her side and put an arm around her waist. She leaned into him and felt a little bit of courage, probably courtesy of Jasper.

"He is in Alaska. He has a cabin that has a lab beneath it. He employs ten vampires as 'research assistants' and the cabin has all the latest security equipment. Sneaking up will be very difficult as the location has little trees or hiding places around it." Esme said trying to be very short and to the point.

"Do any of his assistants have gifts?" Jasper asked.

"When I was there one had a gift, it was a gift of luck. Joseph always wins at gambling and everything turns out in his favor." Esme smiled at her memories of him. "He is a good man who is with Carlisle because his mate is there. Catherine believes in Carlisle's dream. She wants so badly to get rid of her thirst for human blood she has followed Carlisle for fifty years. He keeps what he is really doing from them as he uses Joseph to obtain his wealth and I think maybe elude capture. If there are more there with gifts they came later."

Jasper nodded. "Tell me the layout."

"The top floor is a single run down cabin there is a rug in the corner which covers stairs leading to a basement with a thick security door. I believe a vampire could break it down but it would take a bit. I know the security codes if he hasn't changed them. The first floor holds a simple lab and some living quarters. The second floor of the basement holds his experimenting area." Esme closed her eyes and shuddered at the memory of his experiments. "It would take a vampire a day at least to break this door down and none of the assistants were allowed in there when I was with him. I don't think they know what he does, at least they didn't when I was there. They all believed what Carlisle wanted them to believe."

"Here are my suggestions." Jasper said. "Carlisle wants you Charlie and he believes Esme to be weak. I don't know if he knows of your mating but the feelings I got from him are that he thinks he controls you Esme. Bring the wolves with you but approach the cabin alone the pair of you. Get Joseph and Catherine on your side first. His gift could prove disastrous if you don't, but very beneficial if you do. Esme you need to disable the security then call the wolves to you to help in case of a fight. Esme I think he will have upped his security now that he is in disfavor with the Volturi. He may have hired more vampires, that is why you need the wolves with you."

Esme looked over at Charlie, he was nodding a look of grim determination on his face. Esme had sworn she would never go to that lab again but now she was on her way. A girl's life was at stake and it was needed but she had never wanted to go there again. Suddenly what Jasper said hit her. He wasn't coming with them. She looked up with a start.

"You're not coming with us?" She asked quietly looking at both Jasper and Bella.

Jasper grinned. "You can handle Carlisle. We need to go get our brothers out of trouble." Bella wore an identical grin on her face and Esme couldn't help but feel a little more confident.

* * *

They were an hour away from meeting the pack when Charlie called a halt. They had called from Texas explaining the situation to the pack. Sam had offered their support as soon as he found out they knew where Leigh was. They made plans of the phone and then flew to Alaska. Carlisle's cabin was in the middle of nowhere so they were meeting far enough away to avoid detection but close enough that the pack could be with them quickly when the signal was given.

Charlie turned to Esme and put a hand on her cheek. "You need to tell me honey. Nothing will ever change my love for you, but we can't go in there blind."

Esme nodded and took a deep breath. "You know Carlisle is trying to 'cure' vampirism. He doesn't actually want to cure it he just wants to stop the blood lust so he experiments. He's tried scents, blood, potions, you name it he's tried it. The thing is he needs to test them..." Esme lowered her face. Charlie put a comforting hand on her arm and rubbed soothing circles.

Esme closed her eyes and continued. "He experimented on me and a few others...I wasn't held there for long periods like the others. He tried to maintain appearances for Edward. I don't think he wanted Edward to know what he was doing...He would give me his latest concoction then lock me in a room with a human till I was overcome with hunger..." Charlie drew her in his arms pulling her tight as she shuddered against him. "He always told everyone that I would slip." Esme gave a bitter laugh. "He didn't subject me to some of his more gruesome experiments. I could hear the cries of pain in the night as I fought my hunger. I know he did horrible things to the other captives."

Charlie started to tell her that none of that was her fault but Esme shook her head. "I know I couldn't control any of that...ten years ago he decided that adults had too much self-control and the tests were taking too long. He changed five children..." Esme's voice broke with a sob. "He did horrible things to them. He starved and mutilated them. I couldn't let him but the children were..." Again Esme closed her eyes at the memories. "I killed them...I killed the babies. I couldn't let them live they were feral...but they were so young..." Charlie pulled her tight horrified at what Carlisle had done. He let her sob into his chest and rocked her while running his fingers through her hair.

"Does anyone else know what he was doing?" Charlie asked hoping against hope that he had not turned more children.

Esme shook her head then spoke quietly. "I told the Volturi. I knew he would do it again if I didn't. They threatened him. Marcus and Caius were livid but Aro said they needed Carlisle to keep Jasper in line. They swore me to secrecy but warned Carlisle not to do it again. None of the assistants knew what was going on."

Charlie kissed her softly. "You did nothing wrong Esme. You did what was needed. I hope I would have the courage to do what you did." Charlie said gently.

"They were so young..." Esme choked.

"They were in pain with no hope, Esme. You ended that pain. You did the right thing." Charlie told her.

* * *

Esme lifted herself reluctantly off of Charlie's lap. It was time to end this. Carlisle needed to be stopped. She reached out her hand to Charlie and he took it and smiled gently. How had she become so lucky? How could this man still love her? He kissed her softly before turning. He held her hand still and Esme was grateful as she followed him.

They reached the pack in no time. Esme lost in her thoughts paid no attention as the men talked. She followed where they led, trying to keep her fear from overwhelming her. She was scared not for herself but for Charlie. She looked up at his strong profile and felt love flood her. He continued to talk to Sam but she felt him squeeze her hand to reassure her.

They ended their conversation and headed out the door. Charlie had pinned a small listening device on her shirt similar to one he had on his. The pack would listen for the signal that security was down and Joseph and Catherine were either on their side or disposed of. Esme grimaced at this she had really liked the couple, she prayed they would side with them.

She supposed any of the others would be on heightened alert, paying attention to everything and on guard, but she trusted in Charlie and just put one foot in front of the other. It was all she could manage as memories swamped her. If only she had been stronger. If she could somehow of helped those children instead of killing them.

Charlie suddenly stopped and Esme nearly ran into him. She looked up to see they were at the cabin. The door was thrown open suddenly and Catherine ran out the door with a man she didn't know watching them from the doorway. Soon she was engulfed in a warm hug from Catherine, while the man eyed Charlie warily.

"Where is Carlisle?" Esme asked when Catherine gave her a chance to breathe.

"He's down below. He's been there for two days. He was acting strangely and saying he was close to a breakthrough before he went down there, but he was acting frightened. He took Frederick with him Esme." Catherine said a puzzled look on her face. She looked at the man behind her with fear and Esme knew that things were bad here. She took a deep breath knowing the first order of business was to separate their allies from the enemies.

"Where is Joseph?" Esme asked.

"He's playing cards with some of the new people. They haven't realized yet." Catherine told her.

Esme nodded. That meant there was new guards and they hadn't been here long.

"Can we come in. I've missed you both." Esme said honestly she had. Catherine smiled but looked at the man behind her in askance.

"Is your name Charles Swan?" The man asked.

"It is." Charlie said.

Catherine's smile left her face and questions appeared in her eyes. The man moved from the door an ushered them in. They entered slowly and Esme felt like she was drowning as the door shut behind them. They walked to the stairs and descended. As the approached the security door the man punched in the code before pulling out a walkie.

Charlie moved faster than either woman could see and the man's head rolled to the floor and he was dismembered before a scream could even leave her throat. Charlie began to secure the limbs so they would not reattach while Esme turned to her friend.

She gripped her arms and turned Catherine towards her. Her eyes were wide with shock and Esme could see the confusion in her eyes. "Carlisle is not who you think he is. He has done unspeakable things." Esme began but saw the shock was still present.

"Catherine, Charlie is my mate he has a gift enabling him to change the thirst for any vampire. He is the cure you have been looking for. He can change your thirst so that you desire animal blood instead of human." Esme told her.

Esme watched the emotions flow across her face doubt, fear, trust then finally hope. "You know I have always believed Carlisle but lately...He brought that girl here and she has not left...then he brought these mercenaries...then he took Frederick...I believe you Esme. He has five new guards...well four now. I think most of the others well stay at his side. But Joseph, Frederick's mate Samantha and I will fight with you. Still...even though Charlie seems strong how can we defeat ten vampires?"

"Let's get Samantha and Joseph. Then Esme will shut down the security and we will call our friends. Are there any gifted vampires?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Catherine replied as she turned toward the door. "Stay here I'll get the other two to come here. Esme go a head and shut down the security David was the one watching the monitors and they won't know until it's too late." She said nodding to the dismembered vampire.

Catherine walked out the door and Esme turned to the control panels. She hurriedly punched in the codes and sighed in relief when they still worked.

"We're ready." Charlie said into the listening device.

Esme waited impatiently for everyone to arrive. Catherine, Joseph, and Samantha arrived before the wolves. Sam entered the door wrinkling his nose in disgust.

"We need to draw them outside we can't fight in here." Sam told them.

Samantha inched her way towards Esme while the others talked. "Esme my Frederick..." She said fear in her voice.

Esme tried to radiate confidence wishing she had Jasper's power to comfort the woman. "We'll help him Samantha."

Esme looked up to see Sam leaving the room carrying David's limbs. She really needed to learn to pay attention. Charlie walked up to her smiling. He grabbed her hand and kissed her fingers.

"We're going in the wolves are going to start destroying the cabin. Joseph will run in saying the wolves followed us here and that they killed David. He will draw as many as he can outside. We will take care of those that stay inside and make our way down to the second floor." Charlie informed her.

Esme smiled a little embarrassed and followed him as they made their way inside the lab. Joseph ran ahead of them yelling. Most left following him. Only three remained and Charlie made short work of two, while Catherine took out the third. Esme was amazed at Charlie's strength and felt a deep sense of pride in him. She was also a little surprised at Catherine's abilities and determination.

Catherine made her way over to the massive door that led to the second floor and Esme followed her. Esme quickly entered her codes and was dismayed when they didn't work. She punched them in again a little desperately. She hung her head feeling useless, but Charlie merely kissed her and gently moved her out of the way. He hit the door with all his strength and a loud boom echoed around them. Again Esme was amazed at Charlie. She knew Michael had made him stronger but actually seeing it... The door stood strong and Charlie hit it again and again.

Catherine turned and placed herself behind Charlie as he worked, in a position meant to protect him. Esme followed her example and Samantha hesitantly did too. It seemed hours before they heard a groan and the door began to cave in. Charlie pushed the door aside and the four made their way down the stairs hurriedly. Esme nearly groaned at the sights and smells that haunted her when she closed her eyes now in front of her again.

They made their way down a hall and found Carlisle sitting at a desk with his back turned to them. He had to have heard them but he made no move. They approached him warily, ready for traps. Suddenly Carlisle turned and looked at them. Esme gasped at his red eyes.

"I've found the answer Esme!" He exclaimed smiling madly. Esme wished she could cry.

"The shape shifter's blood. It tastes awful but they regenerate so fast we can drink from them without killing them." Carlisle said with that mad grin.

Esme let out a sob. "You don't have to do that Carlisle I can help you." Charlie said.

Carlisle growled. "I have devoted hundreds of years to finding the answer and you come along with a 'gift'? NO! I have the answer! All the pain...All that time will not have been in vain!" Carlisle snarled and lunged at Charlie.

It really wasn't a fight as Charlie merely stepped to the side swiping Carlisle's head off in the process. Esme watched his head fly from his body a smile on his lips and she shuddered. She turned away from him and started toward the door she knew led to the rooms she was sure held Leah and Frederick, maybe more.

They quickly found Leah strapped to a table a tube running from her arm to a bag that drained her blood. She looked up at them with weakened eyes and Esme ran to her, pulling out the tube and breaking the straps. Catherine followed her and helped the girl off the bed.

They continued on and found Frederick and two more unfortunate vampires. Esme was a little surprised there were no humans here but she supposed Carlisle wouldn't have wanted to hunt for them with the Volturi breathing down his neck.

They helped the victims out to the main room when Charlie called a halt. Esme looked at him, then looked around the room and noticed what had concerned him. Carlisle was gone. Charlie sat the man he was carrying down and began to run to the door. Esme followed him.

They quickly exited the lab only to find the wolves and Joseph surrounding Carlisle who was laughing madly. Carlisle looked over at them and laughed louder.

"Hello Charlie. Surprised?" He asked. "Shape shifter blood helps regenerate us much faster." He said with his mad grin. To prove this he tore off one of his fingers and reattached it in seconds.

The wolves howled in rage and Paul lunged forward. Carlisle moved to the side and managed to land a bite on Paul's side. Paul fell to the ground with a yipe of pain. Carlisle grinned looking madder with Paul's blood on his lips.

"While you are not really children of the moon and not poisonous to me, I am to you." Carlisle said laughing.

Charlie growled and leapt forward. Carlisle's smile left his face and determination replaced it. He lifted a weapon just as Charlie reached for his head again. A bright light went through Charlie's chest as Carlisle's head again rolled to the ground.

Charlie fell back into the snow extinguishing the flames before they could ignite his whole body but not before they left a gaping hole in his chest. The wolves didn't waste their chance and tore Carlisle to pieces and lit a bonfire.

Esme ran to Charlie and fell at her knees beside him. Her heart was in her throat. What had happened? A gun couldn't hurt them, but here he was with a big hole in his chest. Was he going to die? "NO!" She screamed in anguish. She wouldn't allow it!

Esme put her hands on his chest and felt a warmth run through her fingers. He would be whole she would make it happen! She wasn't going to let him go! She moved her hands slowly and the flesh rebuilt under her fingers becoming whole again. She didn't know how long it took but the sun was beginning to set when she finished. The hole in his chest was gone and she sagged in relief.

Charlie sat up and drew her to him. "Thank you." He whispered against her hair.

Esme giggled from all the emotions that were running through her. Was she going mad? Had Carlisle somehow infected her with his madness? The giggle turned to a sob and Charlie drew her close to him.

When the sobs subsided Esme gently touched his chest where the hole in his shirt was. "What did he shoot you with?" She asked a little confused.

Charlie actually laughed a little. "A flare gun."

"Charlie would you like the honor of burning Carlisle's head?" Sam asked quietly.

"Esme deserves that closure." Charlie told him.

Esme looked at him in surprise but then nodded. Yes she did need this to put her past behind her and start new. She stood up and followed Sam, Charlie close by her side. She approached the bonfire and received the last bit of Carlisle left. She looked into his red eyes and remembered everything that had happened. She knew Carlisle hated himself and maybe this was a relief for him. She unceremoniously threw his head into the flames then turned her back on him and her past. She smiled softly at Charlie and walked back to her friends with his hand in hers.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 18

Edward looked around him carefully as his senses finally came back to him. No one had resisted when the large guard had shown up at their door but they must not have been willing to take chances because Alec used his gift on them.

He had found it strangely peaceful to be cut off like that. With his gift subdued and his senses numb he had been able to think uninterrupted for the first time since he had been changed. His thoughts had revolved around Victoria and Carlisle. Victoria was bright and vivacious, she made him feel alive. Carlisle was sad and driven, he had killed him a little more every year. Still he loved them both.

He had no doubt that Carlisle was going to die and he was saddened. Edward knew it was necessary. He had watched his father become more and more lost every year. Still he knew Carlisle had loved him like a son and right now all he remembered was the good times. He wished he could have been stronger to help him.

Edward straightened his shoulders and firmed his resolve. He looked at his family, they were all so brave. He started to read them one by one. They were all thinking nonsense thoughts to block him, but just hearing their thoughts were comforting to him. Peter was singing some country song in his head, it was highly annoying and Edward quickly ignored him and looked at Emmett. Emmett was thinking of Rosalie's naked body. Edward smiled at this, usually this annoyed him but after finding Victoria he understood.

'I hope Esme is okay. Her and Charlie will probably have already met with Jasper and Bella. Did they all go to rescue Leah? Jasper is strong, he scares me when he is in his Major mode. He should be able to help. How are we going to get out of here? I can't go on if my Emmy dies or anyone else here. I've grown to love all of them even Edward. Who would have ever thought that would happen?...' Her thoughts continued on.

Edward frowned that was not good even losing his focus Aro would be able to hear everyone around him and Rosalie was giving things away in her fear. Edward caught Emmett's eyes and motioned him toward Rosalie in hope that he would understand. Emmett caught on surprisingly quick and must have squeezed Rosalie's hand for her thoughts turned to what color blouse would look best with her complexion and other things along this vein.

He moved on looking at Char. She was reciting poetry in her mind, which kind of surprised him.

'I know you can do it Edward. Peter is never wrong.' She told him mentally before going back to her poems. Edward felt encouraged, he had really grown to like Char. She was like a big sister that knew how to easily put him in his place. He almost smiled but managed to stop himself.

He looked at Victoria's thoughts last. She was thinking about their last time together in vivid detail. If he could blush he would, he didn't know how he had become so lucky as to have her as a mate but if they survived this he was going to spend the rest of his existence worshipping her.

Edward started to read the guard as they waited for the brothers to make their appearance. They were a mixed bag some relished their job as Volturi guards other felt compelled to be here. Alex felt compelled while Jane enjoyed her job. Edward was thinking how hard that would be when his thoughts were interrupted by Aro finally entering the room.

Aro was practically drooling as he looked at him and Edward had to fight not to shudder with revulsion. Peter was right he was going to read him first. He wanted to use Edward's gift to read all the guard at once. Edward almost laughed, he was going to get his wish.

"Ah Edward I meet you at last." Aro said as he climbed to his throne. 'Finally I have him and Carlisle can no longer keep him from me.' Aro thought.

So Carlisle had been protecting him, Edward thought with sadness. Edward turned from Aro to read Marcus. Marcus was bored and sad his thoughts constantly revolving around his dead mate. His thoughts depressed Edward so he turned to Caius.

'This is wrong, we are going to lose. I have seen the god of war in action, we will not survive when he comes for his family. Why do we let Aro get away with this?...' Caius was angry. His thoughts kept in this vein as he made plans in his mind, contingencies to save himself and his mate, Marcus and some others in the guard. Edward was a little surprised by his thoughts. He had thought the brothers were close but obviously not. He wondered how Aro managed to keep them together for so long.

"Come here Edward." Aro said licking his lips.

Edward walked toward him slowly, trying to remember when he had first woke up to this unlife. How he had felt. Edward clamped down on his fear and gritted his teeth as he reached out his hand to Aro's waiting one, a picture of Victoria was in his head giving him strength.

He let go as soon as their hands touched. Thousands of thoughts entered his mind and Edward felt like he was losing himself. His range had increased, he was hearing much more than ever before and they were underneath a city. Edward heard screaming but he didn't know if it was him or Aro.

He felt hands tugging at him, trying to separate them but he held on tightly. Aro began to try to concentrate on that, but Edward was determined and opened his mind more. He didn't know how long this went on before his mind finally overwhelmed shut down.

* * *

"Esme ..." Charlie said softly. She turned to him and Charlie's breath caught in his throat, she was so beautiful. He was lost in her eyes for a moment. All he wanted to do was take her and run, but there were people hurt and Jasper and Bella could be in danger. "Did you heal me?" He asked softly. He knew that wasn't a gift that Michael had given him and while vampires could reattach pieces of their body, they could not regrow them.

Esme looked unsure. "I don't know... I know I wanted more than anything for you to be okay and I felt a warmth in my hands and it felt... as if something was pouring out of me." Esme said hesitantly.

Charlie was sure now. She had healed him but she lacked confidence to do it again. He needed to help her, Paul was slowly slipping away as the poison from Carlisle was working through his body and one of the vampires they had rescued would not make it through night if something wasn't done.

Charlie turned her to her and put his hands on both sides of her face. "You are spectacular." He breathed softly before kissing her gently. "It was you Esme. You are a healer."

Esme's eyes widened with surprise and happiness before clouding again with doubt and insecurity. Charlie kissed her again before taking her hand and walking slowly toward Paul.

"It was you honey and Paul needs you." They had come to Paul and Esme was looking down at him uncertainly. Charlie squeezed her hand. "Just remember how you felt when you helped me. I know you can do it." Charlie said.

Esme knelt beside the shape shifter and put her hands on his wound. She sat there motionless for what seemed to be forever. Charlie kept a hand on her shoulder trying to offer what encouragement he could.

Charlie heard a cough and looked over to see that Paul had opened his eyes. His wound was gone, but was the poison? He looked at Esme asking her silently.

"I felt like before but I don't know if it worked." Esme whispered.

"What did you do to me leech?" Paul said leaping to his feet and putting distance between himself and them.

Charlie growled, but Esme laughed and clapped her hands. Sam took Paul's arm and looked at him in shock.

"How do you feel?" Sam asked.

"I feel fine. Why shouldn't I?" Paul asked indignantly.

"You were bitten by Carlisle." Jacob told him.

Paul seemed to lose some of his bravado as the implications hit him.

Charlie beamed with pride as he pulled Esme close to him. "Esme healed you Paul." Charlie told him.

Paul seemed unsure what to think on that so said nothing.

"I need to heal the rest." Esme said with determination and Charlie watched her walk off with love and admiration in his eyes. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to see Catherine.

"Please..." She said with desperation.

"I can only do it once a day and our children are in danger and we need to help them. I will help you and come back to help the rest of you when I can. Is that okay?" Charlie asked.

Catherine nodded vigorously hope and joy warring in her eyes.

* * *

Victoria stroked Edward's hair as she waited for him to open his eyes. What had happened? Edward had touched Aro's hand and then both were screaming madly. There had been a scuffle trying to separate them, but Edward wouldn't let go. It had last for an hour before both men had simply dropped into unconsciousness. Victoria had never heard of vampires fainting. Alex's gift was the closest thing she had seen.

She was terrified for her mate. She couldn't lose him now she had just found him. They had separated the group after Edward had collapsed, she assumed they were all put in prison cells like this one. It was definitely built to hold a vampire but she had never been in any situation she could not escape from.

She looked around the cell. There was one window high up that was barred, the door was solid steel and she was sure it would be proof against their strength. As she looked at the frame around the door she noticed that the stone was cracked. She studied it more closely. Yes, she should be able to loosen it more enabling her to knock the door down frame and all.

Victoria moved Edward's head off her lap and walked toward the door. If there was no guard she should be able to leave the cell and from there make her escape. She looked out the door and sure enough there was no guard. She saw security cameras though. They shouldn't matter if she was quick enough. She supposed not many people dared to try and escape in a city full of Volturi guard. Victoria smiled she would dare.

She looked back at Edward and decided to wait for him to wake up. He would be able to detect where the others were so they could rescue them too. She knew Edward wouldn't leave them here and she surprisingly wasn't willing to leave them either. She didn't really care for Peter and Emmett, they teased Edward too much. She supposed it was a male bonding thing but she didn't like it.

Char and Rose however she really liked. No, she wasn't willing to leave them to the Volturi. Running would be hard but she would help them. She knew they could escape with her on their side.

She walked back to Edward and sat down, putting his head back in her lap. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Beautiful..." He whispered and Victoria's heart melted. She leant down and kissed him passionately. The fire under her skin was igniting and even though she knew this was not the time she wanted him.

In a haze she heard Edward growl and pull away from her. She looked at him confused. "They're coming. Aro wants to read you. I'm so sorry I couldn't keep him from reading my thoughts about you and he's curious." Edward hung his head with guilt.

Victoria just smiled. "Don't worry." She said and kissed his lips as she stood up to face the door. She was angry to be interrupted and she made her decision quickly before Edward could say anything. She kicked with all her might at the weak spot she had spied out and the door flew across the hall slamming into the opposite wall with one strike. It had fallen easier than she thought it would. Edward stood quickly in shock. Victoria merely turned to him holding out her hand with a mischievous grin.

"If he wants me he's going to have to work for it." She told Edward smugly. Edward smiled back at her and took her hand trusting her. God she loved him. They walked out the door and Victoria looked to see the guard yell as they rushed to catch them. Victoria laughed and ran in the opposite direction. Edward followed her smiling himself.

Victoria felt exhilarated as she led them on a game of hide and seek. Teasing them with thinking they had caught them then slipping out of their grasp. She kept just out of their reach hoping to buy time for Jasper to come. She knew they were all hoping he would save them. She herself didn't know for sure that he would be able to but even though she knew she could escape with Edward she didn't think she would be able to save the others so buying them time was her best hope. She just hoped Jasper was all they thought he was.

* * *

Bella looked over at Jasper who was pretending to sleep with the earphones in his ears. She knew that the cramped space of the plane was hard on him and she rubbed soothing circles on his hand.

He amazed her. She knew he felt a burn in his throat at the smell of so many humans cramped together in this small space but he seemed to be fine. Charlie had helped her and she felt no thirst, but Jasper had not been helped yet. She was kind of sad that he hadn't been. He had waited so long for relief. She understood the reasons and accepted them but her nature wanted him to be first.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "Stop Bella. Charlie helping you has helped me. I would be sitting here white knuckled and panting if I felt blood lust from you. As it is your calming me and your love helps block out all the other emotions on this plane. No doubts." Jasper said before leaning his head back again.

Bella leaned back too, her thoughts turned to her family in danger. 'Why was this plane trip so damn long?' She didn't want to think about what was happening to them while they sat on this damn plane. She felt a wave of calm come over her and turned to Jasper. She smiled slyly as she looked at his handsome profile. She was just wondering if she could join the mile high club when she heard Jasper growl softly.

"Darlin, you're killing me." Jasper groaned.

Bella was a little embarrassed her newborn emotions were definitely all over the place. She grabbed her set of headphones and put some soothing music on as she tried to concentrate on that part of her where she knew Jasper dwelt in. She leaned on his strength to calm her as she closed her eyes and pretended to sleep.

* * *

Esme had just finished healing Leah when Jacob approached her.

"Esme do you think..." Jacob swallowed hard before continuing. "Do you think you could heal my father?"

Esme looked at him in shock. The implications of her gift starting to hit her. She could heal people...Jacob started to turn away dejectedly taking her silence to mean she couldn't.

Esme looked up sharply. "Jacob I don't know the limitations of my gift yet so I'm not sure but I will try. After this is over and we are safe."

Jacob hugged her closely. He kissed her soundly and laughed in joy. Charlie seeing this made a beeline to them and pulled Esme from his grasp. Jacob laughed again.

"Sorry Chief Swan. Esme said she was going to try to help Billy and I was just happy." Jacob said never losing his grin.

Charlie picked her up and twirled her around. "You are wonderful." He said before kissing her soundly.

Esme had forgotten that Billy Black was Charlie's best friend. She really hoped she could heal him. Sam walked over to them, breaking up the little celebration with his serious expression.

"Charlie I can't allow the pack to go with you. We are indebted to you but going to a City full of gifted vampires would be suicide for us." Sam said regret clearly seen in his eyes.

"I understand." Charlie told him.

"Well I don't! What the hell Sam! They just saved Leah at great personal risk. Charlie was almost killed. They came to save her even though their family is in danger! Esme has even promised to heal Billy and your turning your back on them?" Jacob yelled.

Sam closed his eyes briefly before answering him. "I have to think of the pack first Jacob." He said softly.

"I'm going with them!" Jacob yelled daring with his eyes to stop him.

"I'm going too." Paul said quietly as he came up to the group. They both eyed Sam challenging him. Sam studied them before finally nodding his head.

"Okay but just you two." Sam started to turn back to the others, but he looked back at them with a strange look in his eyes. "Be careful you two." He said and walked away.

"Do you think he knew that would happen?" Paul asked.

Privately Esme thought he did, but she didn't say so.

"Doesn't matter. So shouldn't we be on our way to Italy?" Jacob said.

Esme felt a shiver of fear but steeled her resolve as the boys changed to their wolf form and they all started their run toward civilization.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own Twilight, Stephanie Meyers does.

Chapter 19

Emmett watched the scene before him with a smirk on his face. Aro was angry, Marcus was bored and Caius was planning something. He looked at his brother and sister. Peter wore his normal "I know something you don't" smirk and Charlotte looked a little more worried but it was obvious she was trying to have faith in Peter.

"Have you caught them yet?" Aro demanded loudly of a guard member who approached him tentatively. Emmett was sure he hadn't.

"No." The guard told him with his head down. Emmett could see him shaking a little as he replied. He found the whole situation funny and was beginning to like Vicki more and more as she led the Volturi on a fruitless chase through the halls of their base. She was definitely something else, her power had to be greater than anyone thought to pull off this feat.

"Go back to your duty. There's little they can do and they don't seem to be leaving so it's time for us to go on with our business." Aro said as he eyed the group before him. "You, Rosalie come here." Aro demanded with a look of grim determination.

Rose began to shake beside him and he saw her shake her head back and forth in denial. This whole ordeal had been so hard on his Rose. His normally strong, sassy girl was showing her fear. He knew she was afraid for her family. She was afraid Aro would read something from her that would put them in jeopardy. She had a valid fear. She knew more about Jasper than any of them.

Peter was so afraid of what Aro would read from him, but Emmett knew that what he read from Rose would be dangerous too. Maybe more so as they were putting their hope in Jasper saving them.

When Rose didn't move one of the guard came forward to get her, Felix. Emmett eyed the big vampire trying to find any possible way to save his mate. His beast was roaring within him, demanding he protect her. Emmett began to growl lowly.

Emmett gritted his teeth and pulled Rosalie close to him. He could feel her shaking. "I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered in her ear.

Peter nudged him. Emmett ignored him as possibilities ran through his head. He knew Peter was trying to buy time and he wanted to use the time it took for Aro to read Rose, but Emmett was beginning to doubt the plan. Emmett threw Felix back.

"There is a way to stop the thirst!" Emmett yelled at the top of his lungs. Silence rang through the hall.

"We know a vampire with a gift. He can change the thirst so that you can drink the blood of animals and be stronger!" Emmett continued in the same loud voice.

"Lies!" Aro hissed. "Grab him Felix!"

Felix ignored him as he stared at Emmett. Emmett could see the hope in his eyes.

"He's telling the truth!" A vampire Emmett didn't know yelled out. Pandemonium broke out.

There was a lot of yelling back and forth as the guard divided into groups. Emmett watched as Marcus and Caius moved almost imperceptibly away from Aro. Felix and Demetri moved closer to the duo along with other guard members Emmett was not familiar with.

"Alec subdue everyone now!" Aro yelled.

Alec had a look of confusion on his face and looked over to Aro then back at Emmett. Emmett just gazed back at him trying to seem sure. Alec shook his head no.

"Jane!" Aro growled anger showing on his face as he pointed to Emmett.

'Oh shit!' Emmett thought as he saw a look of malice appear on the girls face. Pain erupted all through his body and he fell to the floor. He heard a scream from Rosalie but was unable to comfort her. He caught a glimpse of loyal guard members beginning to surround them through his haze of pain.

Suddenly his pain stopped and he looked up. All he could see were guard members holding his family. He growled as he saw the vampire holding his Rose. Santiago grinned at him and licked her neck. Emmett started to move forward the only thought in his head saving his Rose.

"Stop!" Emmett heard Victoria yell as she stood tall holding the head of Jane in her hands. "Let my family go!" She demanded.

Emmett's mouth dropped open in shock. Edward had grabbed one of Jane's arms and was flicking a lighter.

"Alec!" Aro snarled.

Alec looked torn but the love for his sister won out and his fog was moving over the group hitting Edward and Victoria first. Emmett watched them fall to the floor, Jane's head rolling away from Vicki's now limp fingers. Edward managed to burn Jane's arm before he succumbed to Alec's gift. The fire was stopped by Alec before it could consume her whole body.

"The guard too Alec we must have order. We can sort them out later." Aro said calmly.

Growling was heard throughout the guard and some of them actually tried to escape. Alec looked defeated as he let his fog roll over friend and foe alike.

"Alec if you give in to him now you will never get another chance." Emmett said looking into the boy's eyes.

Alec looked at Emmett, then Aro, then Jane. Alec walked over and picked up Jane's head. He sat down and started stroking her hair, but made no move to reattach her head to her body. The fog stopped and Emmett smiled at the boy before standing with amazing speed and punching Santiago with so much force that his head snapped backward.

Santiago used one arm to pull his head back in place leaving only one arm on Rose. Rose smiled up at Emmett with love and grabbed the one arm twisting out of his grip and using her foot to kick him away from her.

Emmett pulled her to his side and kissed her soundly. "Welcome back baby." He said smiling. Rose smiled back and they entered the fray with a vengeance.

* * *

Jasper was a little surprised they had not run into any vampires as they made their way to the Volturi's underground base. He was anxious and he felt excitement running through his body at the prospect of battle. He supposed Bella was right to call him her warrior. He was now beginning to accept that he was indeed made for war. Bella paced beside him, he could feel her anticipation rising with his. They moved together without speaking, each knowing what the other needed.

They finally made it to the entryway and Jasper frowned slightly as he opened the door. He had expected guards to stop him but no one was there. He sent out his senses and felt a huge wave of confusion, anger, fear, battle lust coming from the distance.

He turned to Bella grinning. "They started without us." He said causing Bella to grin.

Jasper frowned in confusion as he felt different emotions coming from a much smaller group moving away from the main battle. This group seemed determined and in conflict with themselves. Jasper looked to Bella about to tell her what was happening when she interrupted him.

"I think we should check it out." She told him, Jasper raised his eyebrows. Bella stood on her toes and kissed him.

"No I can't hear your thoughts but I can feel the emotions through you..." Bella paused struggling to explain. Jasper put his hand to her lips, explanations could wait. Bella nodded and they turned to the smaller group. Jasper picked Bella up and ran at his speed to the group. Jasper could feel Bella's exasperation at still needing to be carried by him even though she was now a vampire. Jasper just smirked a little glad that he had an excuse to hold her near.

They turned the corner and saw Caius, Marcus, Felix, Demetri, Heidi and five others he didn't know sitting against the walls. Caius looked up fear entering his eyes as he recognized Jasper. Jasper calmly set Bella down. He felt her shield come over him and squeezed her hand in gratitude as he sent a wave of calm over the group they faced. They relaxed and stared at him.

"Tell us what is happening. Why are you here? Where is our family?" Jasper demanded pulling on his Major persona and allowing a little fear back into them.

Caius moved forward standing in front of the group he stood straight and was an imposing figure. "Your family has caused chaos in the throne room. Aro was getting control back as we left. The redhead took out Jane and the big one talked Alec into not using his gift, but your family is outnumbered and are destined to lose."

"Don't underestimate them." Jasper said more for Bella's benefit than Caius' as he felt her begin to panic. "Why are you here?" Jasper again demanded.

Caius ran a frustrated hand through his hair. "We had hoped to escape in the commotion but the bonds Chelsea has put on us don't seem to allow us to leave."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and studied their emotions. He could feel a deep desire in them that he guessed was their want of freedom. He could also see the deep need they felt to be loyal to Aro.

"Stay here I don't want to have to fight you." Jasper said as he picked Bella up. He felt Caius's disappointment and smiled. Caius was a warrior and passing up a fight was hard for him.

Jasper ran to the throne room. He put Bella down as he stood in front of the doors. He kissed her soundly and felt her shield return around them. He grinned and kicked the doors open. The scene before him was chaos.

Jane was standing over Edward glaring at him in rage as he writhed in pain on the ground, her arm was missing. Alec stood beside her looking like he wanted to cry while Victoria laid on the ground a victim of Alec's sense deprivation. Jasper took care of them first, he sent a wave of lethargy so great that they both fell to the floor. Victoria sat up blinking her eyes then turned to Edward who was himself blinking and looking around.

Jasper and Bella walked further into the room guard members falling around them from Jasper's gift. No one being able to reach them through Bella's shield.

"About time asshole." Peter said as he came up beside them.

"Glad you're okay sugar." Char said as she too reached them. Bella's shield went around the both of them.

Jasper felt Bella's fear suddenly spike and looked over where she was to see Rose and Emmett fighting five of the guard. They started to move in their direction, before they reached their destination Rose screamed and fell back her arm laying on the floor a couple of feet from their battle.

Bella's anger shot upward and her shield dropped as she reached for Jasper's power. Jasper grabbed the shield and to his shock was able to hold it in place as Bella sent pain into the five guard surrounding Rose and Emmett. They immediately dropped to the ground screaming in pain. Emmett wasted no time in collecting Rose's arm and hurrying her toward the group. Edward and Victoria joined them and Jasper relinquished the shield back to Bella as she enclosed Edward and Victoria in it too. They made their way to the throne, no one able to touch them.

They now stood in front of Aro. Jasper started to reach out with his gift but stopped. Renata stood in front of him and Jasper began to turn away before Bella strengthened her shield.

"Please..." Renata whimpered. More guard appeared in front of Aro ready to give their lives for him. Jasper growled in frustration. He knew he could easily take out all of them but they were not all guilty. Most were innocents tied to Aro through Chelsea's gift. Jasper looked around hoping to find Chelsea and disable her, but she was nowhere near.

Jasper looked up at Aro behind the group. He smiled smugly, knowing that Jasper would not hurt the guard. Jasper could reach him with his gift but he was reluctant to do so. The feelings of the guard were intense and the death of Aro would cause them the same distress as losing a mate.

"What will you do now 'god of war'?" Aro sneered.

An idea came to Jasper and he squeezed Bella's hand sending her a little assurance before he spoke. "I will give you what you want. Let my family go." Jasper said. Rose started to protest but Jasper sent her some trust and she quieted. Bella said nothing just sent him her love.

Aro licked his lips. "Come." He said nearly drooling. Jasper could feel his triumph and fought to keep his temper in check as he moved forward and out of the shield. Bella tried to hold the shield on him but he forced her to stop.

"Bella.." He murmured softly. She let go but he could tell she didn't like it. He tried to send her more confidence as he made his way through the guard. One of the members decided to try to take him out. A mistake as the man's head went flying before he was able to land a blow. Jasper continued on as if nothing had happened and Aro clapped his hands laughing.

"Oh, you are strong. Still I have defeated you." Aro said with glee. "Now I will know all your secrets and be able to defeat your father." Aro said the word father with a sneer and hatred pouring from him. Aro reached out his hand and Jasper grabbed it. Jasper threw a shield around them.

The guard shouted in dismay but were unable to approach them.

"Why can't I read you?" Aro yelled as he tried to read Jasper's thoughts.

Jasper smirked. "My mate has a gift that apparently I can use and I don't want you to read my thoughts."

Aro tried to remove his hand from Jasper's grip suddenly afraid. Jasper heard the guard outside the shield becoming frantic.

"Tell me where Chelsea is." Jasper demanded.

The smug look reappeared on Aro's face as he realized that Jasper wouldn't kill him. "Never." He said.

Jasper smiled. "Well since I can't read your thoughts so we are going to have to do this the old-fashioned way." He said as he sent pain through his arm.

"AHHHHH..." Aro screamed. The guards emotions were getting desperate and Jasper turned up the pain hoping to crack Aro without causing them too much distress.

"Alright..." Aro whimpered and Jasper pulled back allowing him a chance to answer. "In the tower with Sulpicia and Athenodora."

Jasper let go of him and rushed out of the room. He knew Bella would hold the shield trapping Aro and she would protect the family. He easily found the room and entered and grabbed Chelsea and left before anyone could say anything. He noticed that Caius's wife was not there but wasn't really surprised.

"Drop the bonds." Jasper demanded as they entered the hallway.

"I-I can't Afton..." She didn't get any further as Jasper removed her head from her body and left her there as he ran back to the throne room.

Jasper entered the throne room to see Charlie, Esme, Jacob and Paul standing by the family staring at the throne in shock. Jasper looked where they were looking and saw the man he had seen in the forest when Charlie was bitten. Michael turned and looked at him, smiling briefly before turning back to Aro.

Michael walked up the stairs slowly seeming to relish the fear on Aro's face. The guard made no move to stop him the false bonds now gone.

"It is past time Aro." Michael said as he reached out and touched his forehead. Aro screamed as his body began to disintegrate.

The guard started to leave the room in fear when Caius came through the door stopping them. "Hold!" Caius yelled as he took in the scene before him.

Aro was nothing but dust on the floor and Michael stood there still looking at Jasper. Caius approached Jasper cautiously. "We owe you a debt of gratitude." He told him then turned to the rest of the guard. Marcus came up to stand beside him.

"The guard is not destroyed! We still have a job to do now that the evil in our midst has been rooted out. You will no longer be compelled by false bonds but anyone who wishes to stay may." Caius called out.

Many of the guard left but many more stayed. Caius began to restore order and Esme was making her way through the crowd healing people. Edward and Victoria went to get Chelsea. Jasper looked over at Peter just as Emmett punched him in the jaw.

"You told us no one would be hurt Fucker." Emmett yelled.

"No one would have been if you followed the plan!" Peter yelled back as he jumped to his feet. Emmett grabbed his arm and pulled it off before Peter had a chance to defend himself.

Emmett threw his arm back to him. "Next time you make a plan make sure my Rosie doesn't get hurt!"

Emmett walked back to Rose in a huff and Jasper walked over to Peter and started helping him reattach his arm. "Thank you for keeping them safe brother." Jasper said softly.

"I don't need any of that emo crap." Peter said pouting when they both heard a growl coming from Bella. Peter threw up his one good hand in a sign of submission as Bella made her way over to them.

Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist and leaned her head on his chest. Jasper leaned down and kissed her hair. They made quite a team, he thought as his love for her poured out of him. Peter made a gagging noise and Jasper laughed and pulled back on his projecting.

Jasper looked around to see Charlie talking to Caius. Charlie looked over at them and smiled with obvious pride and Jasper felt warmed by it. He felt Bella start to pull away from him and looked at her in confusion before seeing Michael making his way to them.

Michael stopped in front of them just staring at him. Jasper felt so many emotions going through him. Anger, hurt, abandonment, and love? Michael reached out a hand and rested it on his shoulder. Jasper was a little shocked and felt something from the man for the first time ever. It was pride and a deep fatherly love.

"My son!" Michael said and pulled Jasper into a hug.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Things had changed in the vampire world. Chelsea when healed had decided she no longer wanted to be part of the Volturi and Caius had let her go not wanting to force members any longer. Marcus had retired his position, without Chelsea's bond his grief for Didyme was too much for him to ignore. He left Volterra and even Michael didn't know where he was or if he was dead.

Charlie took his place with Esme by his side. They offered hope to the vampire nation. Now that word had gotten out that Michael was out there waiting to end the existence of vampires too darkened to live many took Charlie's gift. Some to avoid Michael others genuinely wanted to stop feeding from humans.

Esme healed the wounded. She was able to heal Billy Black and the man was walking again. She had also healed Jane's arm, regrowing another one and vampires who had lost limbs flocked to Volterra. Esme wanted to heal everyone but she was limited by the desire to keep the existence of vampires secret.

Alec had Charlie use his gift on him, Jane did not.

Rose and Emmett had become foster parents. Now that they knew they would not harm any child in their care even by accident, they took in abandoned and abused children and helped them. They took older children as they were unable to stay in one place too long. Eventually though they adopted a baby girl who Rose had fallen in love with. She had been dying and Rose took her to Esme to be healed. They were allowed to keep her but warned that they would not be given another exception.

Peter and Char were too used to being nomads and loved the life. They visited the family often but never stayed in one place long. Peter would offer his 'knower' at times but never stayed for long.

Edward and Victoria stayed in Volterra. Edward was being groomed to take Aro's place. He had a lot of growing up to do but he was making strides. Victoria had earned the respect and love of the family and she blossomed. Of course she still had a mischievous streak and a hot temper but Edward helped her calm quite a bit.

Jasper and Bella traveled the world. Caius had asked Jasper to take his place in Volterra but Jasper refused. He did come from time to time to help with problems though and even though the number of the guard had diminished no one was willing to take them on with the threat of 'the god of war' to back them up.

Michael was less busy now as more vampires were helped by Charlie he had less darkness to erase from the world. It gave him more time to see his son.

Michael watched as his son and Bella played in the ocean. They were on a deserted beach taking a break from their last mission. He watched them fascinated. Their bond was like no other and the way they moved together without having to communicate. Anticipating each others needs and moving together in perfect harmony. Their love had awakened his heart and he found himself missing Caroline more than he ever had.

Whatever power that had kept him from being close to his son was gone and Michael was free to speak with and get to know his son. He visited them often, cherishing his time with them. He knew his time was coming to an end and Jasper would take his place. He looked forward to being with Caroline again but regretted having to leave his son now that he finally got to know him. Michael smiled walking into the open. He was greeted by a smiling Jasper and a laughing Bella.

**Author's note:**

Thank you so much all who read and reviewed this story. I enjoyed writing it and your reviews kept me going when my laziness and insecurities threatened to take over. I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
